What's Out There
by MissB8604
Summary: AngelCollins...mentions other characters as well. Angel wants to go to school and hone in on his artisitc talents. Numerous chapters to come.
1. New Beginnings

**I DO NOT OWN RENT (MR. LARSON DOES, REST HIS SOUL). I ONLY OWN THE ADD ON CHARACTERS, IF I DECIDE TO PUT THEM IN. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THEM AND THE STORY! ANGEL DUMOTT SCHUNARD WILL NEVER DIE IN MY STORIES OR IN MY MIND. YES, HE WILL CONTINUE TO HAVE AIDS BUT HE WILL NEVER DIE. SURE HE MIGHT GET REALLY SICK IN SOME STORIES TO COME BUT AGAIN HE WILL NEVER DIE. OK, I'M DONE. SORRY TO THOSE WHO USE ANGEL FOR THAT REASON. YOU'RE MEAN! JUST KIDDING! ;)**

**NOT SURE IF THERE IS AN ACTUAL NEW YORK ARTS UNIVERSITY, I'M SURE THERE IS BUT…OH WELL.**

**_ITALICS _ARE _THOUGHTS _**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter One**

The sun shone brightly into Angel and Collins' bedroom. Angel slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room that surrounded him. He squinted enough to see the huge red numbers stating the time, exactly 9am.

_Right on time again._

This had been the 5th time in a row that he had wakened up right at 9am. Insignificant to others, but completely significant to him. But then again, everything was significant to Angel Dumott Schunard, that's how he lived his life. The little things brought him the most joy, so much so that it gave him another thing besides his lover Thomas B. Collins Professor of Computer-Age Philosophy to look forward to. The two had been together for about a year and a half now, enjoying every moment of the time they had left. Even though they weren't living in the best of places the love that they shared for one another drove out all of the negativity that often tried to engulf their lives.

beep, beep, beep

Angel looked down at the small black beeper that reminded him that everyday was closer to his death and sighed. He gently moved out of Collins' grasp as not to wake him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. As soon as his feet with colored toe nails touched the floor Angel felt the temperature. Freezing. Angel winced at it but quickly regained his composure and grabbed the beeper.

"Good morning ol' trusty." He smiled.

He placed the beeper down and grabbed the newly filled prescription of AZT. A pro, Angel popped open the bottle with ease and expertly swallowed the pill without a drop of water. The street drummer had to learn very quickly about having to take his AZT without water. The streets often time didn't have any clean water anywhere, so he had to do what he had to do without it.

Angel yawned and stretched his arms, ready for a new day that from the looks of how brightly the sun was shining was going to be beautiful. He placed his bottle on the night stand and looked around for his clothes.

"On the floor in piles as usual" Angel smirked. After hanging out at the loft as they always did every Friday night or almost every night perhaps, the bohemians especially Collins and Angel had a few too many drinks. The lovers stumbled up the stairs to their apartment giggling and tearing one another's clothes off in the process. When they reached their bedroom they tore the rest of it off, throwing it every which way. In his drunkenness Angel began to take his favorite black wig off to throw it. Snapping himself back into reality for just a second Angel got out of Collins' grasp and gently placed his wig on his vanity and continued on with his lover.

The street drummer picked and sorted out the clothes of him and his lover. Tossing things to and fro he began to shiver. Slowly the chills began to get a little more intense which worried Angel greatly until he realized that he was still naked from the night's festivities. The street drummer walked towards the closet and threw on one of Collins' NYU sweatshirts and a huge pair of Collins' sweatpants from his college days. He always felt sexy in his boyfriends' clothes and took in their scent. Angel looked down at his newly painted toe nails and saw that his outfit still wasn't complete. Angel looked into the closet and pulled out his fuzzy baby blue slippers that Maureen had bought him for his birthday. Satisfied with his look Angel walked towards the door of their bedroom. As he walked, Angel scanned the floor for any trash or clothes that might have been on the floor seeing as though he was a semi neat freak.

"Ah ha!" He spotted one of his favorite bracelets on the floor next to his vanity stool and bent down to pick it up.

Collins' eyes fluttered open he was no longer warmed by his lover. Still groggy from the alcohol and love making he looked around and spotted his lover bending down.

"Now there's something I love to wake up to."

Angel's wicked grin came about his face as he turned around, a total sex kitten "I know, ain't I bootyful?"

Collins smiled "That you are. Come here sexy." The professor seductively motioned his finger beckoning his lover to come to him.

Angel placed the bracelet on the vanity and walked over to his lover. The street drummer sexily climbed on top of his lover and began to kiss him. The kiss began to deepen until Angel broke it "Maybe we should both go and brush our teeth before we go any further." Collins checked his breath "You're right." Angel leaped off the bed "Come on! We can do it together!" He took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him out of bed. The covers fell from around Collins and both bohemians looked down. Angel leaned his head to the side smiling as Collins blushed "Um, maybe I should throw some pants on first huh?" Angel shrugged "I don't mind either way. But if you did we could actually brush our teeth instead of others things." Collins smirked at his lover. As the naked college professor walked toward their closet Angel slapped his well built behind "Hey! Watch it there Miss Angel."

"Oh I'm watchin' honey, I'm watchin'"

Collins threw on some sweatpants and walked towards his Angel. He suavely grabbed his boyfriend and instead of kissing him, which Angel was actually expecting he pulled his lover in a huge bear hug. Slowly Collins began to lift Angel off the ground as Angel giggled "Collins! Collins! Put me down!"

beep, beep, beep

Collins's eyes shot up to the little black beeper similar to Angel's.

beep, beep, beep

The professor let go of his lover and routinely walked over to the bottle. He took a pill and swallowed it. He too had learned not to rely on water.

Angel walked up to him, grabbed his hand and they walked out of their bedroom.

Their apartment was small but extremely homey. They didn't need much to make them happy. It reflected both of their personalities greatly, but complimented each other quite well. As they walked towards the bathroom Angel stopped them in midst ride "Wait baby, we've haven't even eaten yet." The professor looked at his lover "Oh yeah." He remembered from the day before that he and Angel only had money for the necessities that were eventually used up on booze and chips for the party. They didn't have any food left in the house. Angel's eyes lit up "Breakfast!"

Shaking free of Collins' hand Angel ran to the kitchen and put on an apron over his head. Collins stood there dumbfounded.

_He knows we don't have food in the house._

"Babe." He cautiously pressed. Angel looked back "I'll be done soon baby be patient!"

Aside from fashion and drumming Angel also was an excellent cook. Angel could make a gourmet meal out of seemingly nothing, a skill he learned from his Abuelita while she was still alive. His Abuelita Ann was everything to Angel, was truly the only one in his family that accepted, respected and understood him. She instilled in him a sense of self worth, self respect and love which poured out of Angel every second of everyday. Cooking was another way Angel could escape the world around him. All Angel Schunard needed was his friends, his drumming, his fashion, his food and most of all his Collins. If he had all five he was a happy camper, Angel must have had all five all the time because he was always happy.

The smell of food flowed through the apartment. After relieving himself in the restroom, Collins walked into the mid sized kitchen "God that smells wonderful Angel what in the world is it?" The street drummer gushed; he loved when others enjoyed his cooking "Did you wash your hands?" Collins nodded his head "Yes Angel I did." Angel smiled again "Good! And we're having waffles and bacon!" Collins nervously eyes his lover "That sounds wonderful baby, but how did you get the money? We don't have any." Angel stopped mixing the batter "I went to Tompkins Square Park and did some drumming yesterday. Anyway, some stock broker was looking like he went through a hell of a night and never went to bed. Why he was in Alphabet City? I couldn't tell you. Actually he did go through hell. He came home the day before and found his wife in bed with her assistant from work. Needless to say, he had drank himself into a sad stupor and poured his heart out to me. I listened of course, gave him advice and he threw $200 at me! So I bought us food for the house, a couple of things for myself and the rest of the money is yours!" Collins looked at his boyfriend in complete shock "Wow."

"Yep."

"So how much do you have left?"

Angel poked at the bacon never looking up "It's on my vanity, in Abuelita's box."

Collins went back towards the bedroom still is shock that they were no longer broke for the time being. Abuelita's box was a gorgeous jewelry box that was an heirloom through Angel's family. The jewelry had been used by all of Angel's grandmothers and was very special to the Schunard family. Since only girls were supposed to receive it, Angel knew he would never be able to have it. But he was wrong. A few months before Abuelita passed away she gave the box to her grandson saying that he was more worthy of it than anyone. Thrilled, Angel hid it from his parents and sister who would have pissed to no end. Angel still was very cautious with it but didn't mind because it was Collins.

Collins walked over to his lover's vanity that was neat and had jewelry on one side, one side make-up. There he found Abuelita's box and the money. The professor counted it. $90. For Angel Dumott Schunard that was pretty damn good.

_I wonder how much he spent on himself if he got so much food. I bet he bought himself only one thing and used the rest of it for the house. Geez Ang, never thinking of himself. Gives himself one thing, but deserves the world._

Collins thought back to his past for just a moment. Never had anyone been like Angel. Never had he been with someone that would share money like this ever. Angel definitely was different, special. Collins put the money back in the box and walked out of the room.

The anarchist walked into the kitchen aromas filling his nostrils and making his mouth water. Collins watched his lover as he busily cooked and prepared their breakfast seemingly lost in thought. Occasionally Angel would use two wooden spoons to drum out a beat. Collins smiled "You're amazing you know that?" Angel stopped "I know that! You don't have to tell me Professor." Collins loved when Angel called him that. Angel winked at his boyfriend who walked over to him "No, I mean it Angel. You're amazing. You could have easily spent all of that money on whatever but you saved me a chunk of it." Angel kissed him "Of course I did, I had to take care of my man. Today for you, tomorrow for me." Collins looked down at the ground, bashful at Angel's response. "Come on baby! Breakfast is ready!"

Excitedly Collins ran over to his usual side of the table, sat himself down and folded his hands "I'm reading mama Angel."

Angel mocked a southern drawl "Well my darlin' here you are! Eat it while it's hot ya hear!"

Collins laughed "Yes mam!"

Even from early childhood Collins had learned that he was never supposed to eat without everyone at the table, so he waited until Angel sat at the table. They said a short prayer and began to eat.

The table was beautiful sight. They had two huge plates of waffles and bacon, two tall glasses of orange juice, and two cups of coffee. To make it all complete Angel had a tall vase of his grandmother's filled with fresh flowers.

_No, Angel didn't buy himself very much at all._

Collins looked up from his plate "Angel this is beautiful. Thank you."

Angel was putting sugar in his coffee "You're welcome. Now eat!"

The two ate in a happy silence for a while enjoying the sun, good food and each other. But even though Angel was extremely happy at that moment, a part of him wasn't.

While Collins went to work during the day Angel would go visit colleges and universities around New York hoping to one day become a student of one of them. Angel always dreamed of going to college even as a child, but never thought that he of all people would be able to go. He still didn't know if he could or not, but he sure as hell was going to try. If Collins and Joanne went to college, why couldn't he? Before Collins would come home, Angel would take all of the brochures out of his bag and place them on the coffee table determined to talk to his lover about his dream. He often never got that chance because they were at the loft or making love somewhere in the apartment. He had quite a few brochures he found out. He even had visited up to three different schools already but fell in love with one in particular. New York Arts University. Sure it was hard to get into but Angel knew he had the pure, raw talent. He wanted to apply, but not before getting his lover and friends 100 support on the matter, he would need it.

Angel looked up at his lover who was filling his face "Tom?"

Collins stopped chewing; he knew Angel meant business when he said his first name "Yes Ang?"

"I want to go to school."

Collins swallowed his food "Are you sure you want to go to school with me babe? It might be pretty boring for you."

Angel lightly chuckled "No honey, I mean I want to go to school. I want to get a degree, make something of myself. I want to feel like I've officially accomplished something."

"Wow babe. This is kind of sudden, but I'm glad that you want to further your education."

Angel's face lit up once again "Really!"

Collins wiped his mouth with a napkin "Sure. I know how talented you are. Have you looked at schools?"

"Yeah I have hold on!" Angel ran into their bedroom and brought out his brown backpack. He unclenched the lock and dumped the brochures and forms onto the floor next to the kitchen table. "I have all of these!"

Collins sat on the floor with his lover, enjoying his happiness about the whole situation "So that is what was on the coffee table. Wow! There's so many of them. When were you able to get these babe?"

Angel started to separate the brochures by school "I went while you were at work."

As Collins looked through some of the brochures he eyes his boyfriend looking at one in particular "New York Arts University. I want to go there so bad and I know I've got the talent to get in babe. I know I do."

Angel handed Collins the brochure "Oh yeah NYA, the competition to get into this school is fierce Ang. You sure you want to go to this one?"

The street drummer lifted his head proudly "Oh, I'm sure. I'm more sure than ever."


	2. I'll Get You There

**I DO NOT OWN RENT (MR. LARSON DOES, REST HIS SOUL). I ONLY OWN THE ADD ON CHARACTERS, IF I DECIDE TO PUT THEM IN. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THEM AND THE STORY! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two**

As Angel began to clean up the table, Collins continued to look at the brochure "So Ang, you actually went and checked the school out babe?"

Angel walked over to the sink, placing the dishes in the basin "Yep. The campus is beautiful honey."

"I see that."

Angel came to the table "I looked around and saw all the crazy eclectic people there, and I knew it was for me baby."

Collins was still a little skeptical about the school, no doubt Angel had the drive, talent and determination but he was a little worried about how they would treat Angel if he was . . . well Angel. "Babe, how did you look when you went to go visit?"

Angel turned around "What do you mean?"

Collins got off of his knees and stood holding the brochure in his hand "I mean, were you . . . you or were you Angel?"

The street drummer looked down "Oh." Angel hadn't thought of that. He knew that he would be walking all day so he decided to wear his street clothes that day, heels aren't very fun after six hours of walking on them. Even if he did look hot. "I wore a pair of jeans and a T-shirt babe. Why?" He knew why. He knew that his lover would be extremely concerned about this whole situation. Even though Angel could kick ass, he still was very vulnerable.

Collins looked at his lover concerned "Because babe, if you weren't your true self than that means that those people don't know about you. Who you really are."

Angel looked up "They're artsy people baby, and I don't that it will make that big a deal."

Truth is Collins wasn't sure. True artsy people usually didn't care, but he just wanted to be sure so that he wouldn't have to come up to New York Arts to kick some ass. All he wanted was for his Angel to be safe and happy. "Well babe, it says that the date for enrollment isn't for another month or so, so I think that will give us some time to figure out all of that. Including paying for the school."

Angel hated money troubles and even though he experienced them daily, he still couldn't stand talking about it. "Babe, we'll pay for it."

Collins looked at his boyfriend. Sure, Angel was extremely optimistic but this was taking the cake. Angel knew how broke they were. "How Angel?"

"I could apply for financial aid and scholarships."

"True, but-"

"Honey, I really don't want to talk about this right now." Collins knew that Angel hated to talk about money, but this situation was too important not to. "Babe, we need to talk about this. I want you to know that it's going to be very hard to pay for."

Angel turned the water on, trying to muffle his lover's words "I know, but we don't have to worry about it now right?"

Collins saw that Angel was trying to block him out. "Angel, listen to me. We need to talk about this. School is very expensive. I know that you don't want to hear this."

The street drummer began to bang the plates together frustrating Collins. "Angel, stop it. Don't act like this. I know you hate to talk about money, but babe you know we're broke and-"

Angel turned around sharply "I KNOW! I KNOW ALRIGHT!"

Collins stood, his eyes wandering around on the floor. Finally he looked up at his lover and their eyes met. Angel and Collins never fought unless it was for a real, legitimate reason. Even though their group painted them to be the perfect couple, they weren't. They fight like couples do, have disagreements. But Angel would be the first to admit if asked by an outsider that he and Collins had the best sex. And dammit, he was proud of that.

The professor said as calmly as he could "What was that about Angel?"

Angel looked down, rubbing his face extremely stressed out "I, I . . . I'm sorry honey. You know I hate to talk about this-"

"But you know that we have to. In order for you to get in the damn school Ang we gotta pay for it!"

"I know but . . . fuck! I don't know!" Angel cried out.

"You don't know what baby?"

"I hate the fact that money is going to hinder me from doing what I've always wanted to do! I hate the fact that all of us can't do the things we want to do because of money! Money, a thin piece of fucking paper is hindering all of us from what we want and deserve to do! I just can't fucking stand that!"

Angel most definitely had a point. Collins walked over to his lover, the brochure still in hand "Babe, we'll find some way for you to get here. But in order for us to get you there, we've got to talk about everything that we need to. I love you Angel and I only want the best for you."

The street drummer rubbed his face once more "I know baby, I know. It's just I know I'm so close to my dreams and I'm just terrified that it might be taken away from me because Uncle Sam doesn't want me to have it."

Collins placed the brochure on the kitchen counter and cupped Angel's face in his hands "I love you baby and you know I'm here for you every step of the way. I want to get you everything you want in life, everything that you deserve." Angel grabbed his hands and placed them around her waist "I know baby and I love you too."

The two lovers stood there in their kitchen holding one another, thinking of what is out there and what the future had in store for them.

Angel turned around and looked at the clock, 10:30. "Babe, we gotta call Mark and Roger. We need to have a family meeting tonight!"

Collins nodded and walked toward the phone. He quickly dialed the number.

SPPPEEAAKKK!

"Hey guys, it's Collins. I know one of you bitches are there. Hello? Pick up the fu-"

"Hello?"

"Hey Rog."

"What's up Collins?"

"Look we all need to get together today and have a meeting. It's about Angel, he wants to tell you guys something very important."

This was the chance for Roger to use his dry humor he had saved up.

"Aww is he gonna tell us he's pregnant? Congrats Collins, congrats."

"Davis, you have one more time to say something stupid like that because the next time you do I'm gonna haul my foot right into your ass."

"Woah! Easy there buddy, only kiddin' around."

"Uh huh."

"Well what time do you want to get together?"

"Maybe later on this evening, over dinner. Me & Ang will treat."

Free food sounded good to him.

"Hell yeah! Sounds good. Can we get Chinese!"

Collins laughed "I don't care, but seriously man tell Mark and get the word out."

"I will man don't worry. We'll see you guys tonight."

"Alright then, bye."

"Bye."

Collins hung up the phone "Angel! I called them! I offered to pay for dinner!"

Angel came in putting on his favorite silver hooped earrings in "Oh great honey! What do they want?"

"Chinese."

"Mmm that sounds good. Good choice baby!"

"It wasn't mine. It was Roger."

Angel turned around "Roger? He wanted Chinese food? Every time we eat it, he never eats it."

"I know."

"But honestly babe, I don't think he's gonna care what he eats."

Collins walked over to his lover "I agree." The professor looked at his boyfriend lovingly, she was wearing that wonderful perfume that entranced him. As he took it in, he spoke "You smell wonderful."

Angel said seductively "Do I?"

Collins placed his arms around Angel's petite waist "Heck yes." He began to kiss his neck. Angel closed his eyes, enjoying the attention. He stopped his lover "So we're really gonna do this baby! Am I really going to school!"

Collins smiled "Of course my love, one way or another we'll get you to that school."


	3. Ask the Group

**I DO NOT OWN RENT (MR. LARSON DOES, REST HIS SOUL)**

_**Italics are thoughts.**_

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter Three**

It was around dinner time and Roger's stomach was growling for Chinese food. The guitarist paced around the loft back and forth. Mimi, Maureen and Joanne's eyes went back and forth as they watched him. It was almost as if they were watching a tennis match. Finally Mimi spoke up.

"Babe, they'll be here. Why don't you come sit down by me."

The fire in Roger's eyes was almost frightening. "No Mimi! I must have Chinese food now!"

Maureen finally got up, bored of watching him. "Weirdo."

Outside Collins and Angel were outside the loft holding their food close to them. Collins looked around as he fumbled for change to call Mark and Roger. "Ang, be careful. When people see that we've got food, you never know what might happen."

Collins' warning went on deaf ears. Angel was too busy staring down the alleyway where Collins and he had met months before.

Collins finally found some change and put it into the phone.

SPPPPEEAAAKKK!

"Hey it's us! Throw down the key."

Inside Roger ran up to the counter in an almost mad rush grabbing the keys and running toward the fire escape. Roger clearly wasn't paying attention to the floor, because he tripped over an old rug Mark had said he would throw out weeks ago. The guitarist went plummeting to the floor, keys flying across the room.

"OWWW!"

Mimi ran over to her boyfriend immediately. "Oh my goodness baby! Are you okay?"

Roger pouted his lips as Mimi took him into her chest motherly. "My knee hurts!"

Mimi rocked him and kissed his knee. "Aww my poor baby. Here. Does it feel better now?" Roger poked his mouth out and slightly nodded.

Maureen walked over to the keys nonchalantly, picking them up. She looked over to the display of Roger being a complete baby to Mimi. "Weirdo."

She came out on the fire escape and threw the keys down to Angel and Collins.

Collins caught the keys and grabbed Angel's hand, as he began to go Collins didn't get very far Angel had stopped walking altogether still staring at the alleyway.

"Ang baby, come on let's get inside."

"It's the alley."

Collins looked at what his lover was looking at and kissed Angel's temple. "That is it babe."

Angel turned to him. "I love you. I'm so glad I met you."

Collins rubbed Angel's cheek with his free hand. "I love you too baby, so much. You're everything to me."

The two shared a small kiss and walked toward the loft.

Maureen walked past Roger and Mimi who were still on the floor and sat on Joanne's lap. Mark came in wiping his glasses with his shirt. "Are they here yet?"

Maureen flipped her hair, whipping Joanne in the face. "Yep they just got here."

"Ow Maureen!"

Maureen turned to her girlfriend whipping her in the face again. "Sorry pookie!"

Mark shook his head and walked over to the metal table. He cleared it off with an old towel and placed the empty beer bottles on the floor.

The door finally slid open. "What up bitches!" Collins exclaimed to the room. Angel looking ravishing as ever walked in after his man clutching onto his hand.

Roger heard Collins' voice and pushed Mimi aside forgetting that he just hurt his knee.

"CHINESE FOOD!"

Roger ran over to Collins and Angel like a charging rhinoceros. Angel knew that Roger loved Chinese Food, but would not stand for someone to act like an animal when they were about to eat. Angel stood in front of Collins, holding his hand out. Roger slid on his socks and stopped right before Angel's hand. "Roger Davis, we won't be acting like that here."

Something came over Roger, he looked down at the floor sheepishly as if he had been reprimanded by his mother. "Sorry Angel."

Angel took the food out of Collins' hand. "Thank you. Now you wait just a minute and dinner will be ready soon. Go have a seat."

Roger quickly sat down "Yes Angel."

Mimi chuckled as she walked over to Roger, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "That's right. You listen to Mama Angel." She walked over to Collins who was outside on the fire escape having a cigarette.

Mimi stepped onto the fire escape closing the window behind her. "Hey."

Collins took a puff, blowing it out into the New York air. "Hey Meems."

She lit her own cigarette, blowing it into the air. "So what's this secret Angel's been keeping from me huh?"

Collins chuckled. "Like Angel would ever keep a secret from you."

"Sure she does."

"What secrets?"

Mimi flicked the ashes off the fire escape. "Like things about you guys."

Collins felt himself blush. "What kind of things?"

"Oh like, your sex life."

Collins almost choked on the cigarette smoke. It was true, Angel and Collins never talked about their sex life much. They felt like it should be between them and them only. It was one aspect of their lives that they didn't want to share with anyone. Not even their best friends.

"Well Meems, you know how we are about that."

"Yeah I know, but I was just kidding. Angel gives me little hints here and there."

"Does she now?"

"Sure. I mean when we have our sleep overs she reveals only a snippet into Fantasia."

Collins gave Mimi a look. "Fantasia? What is that?"

"What Angel calls your sex life. Fantasia."

"She has a name for it?"

"Angel always gives names to things in her life."

Collins took a puff. "I see. Well I'm going to let Angel tell you guys. But all I can tell you is that she's very excited."

Mimi stomped her cigarette out, smiling at the professor.

Mark opened the door behind them. "Hey guys come on, dinner's ready."

Mimi walked in the loft, followed by Collins. The group was in their various places eating and laughing. Angel of course hadn't eaten yet until Collins came. He kissed his lover on the temple.

"Hey baby girl."

Angel fumbled around the table as she fixed Collins his plate. "Hi lover. Ready to eat?"

"Yes sir. Here." She handed him a plate of hot food which he took quickly. "Thank you darlin'!"

Angel chuckled, giving him a light kiss. "You're welcome." Angel fixed his own plate and went to sit down next to Collins.

Angel spotted Roger on the floor. "Roger!"

Roger stopped shoving the food into his mouth to stare at Angel. The drag queen gave him a piercing look. "Look at the mess you're making!"

The guitarist looked around the floor and continued to scarf down the food. Angel shook his head and ate himself.

After everyone had eaten, took their AZT and were comfy Angel and Collins took to the center of the room. Angel clutched onto Collins' hand, holding the brochures in his other hand. Collins cleared his throat so everyone could come to attention. The professor in him came out. "Listen Ladies and Gentleman. Angel has something very important to talk to you all about and as her man I have a responsibility to make sure everything's cool. So shut-up, Roger stop eating the left over Chow Mein and let's get to talkin'!" Collins kissed Angel and took a seat on the floor next to Mark who was filming the whole thing.

Angel stood there, a little nervous fiddling with the brochures between his manicured hands. "Well I called us all here because I'm thinking about doing something that I've always wanted to do in life. Even though I want to do this hands down, I would never go without all of yours' support." Angel cleared his throat and looked into everyone's eyes at a time. "I want to go to school. I want to go to college."

Mimi and Maureen screamed. Angel screamed. As the three bohemians screamed and hugged the rest of them looked around. Joanne interrupted them. "For what Angel? What do you want to go to school to do, to become?"

Angel looked at Joanne, smiling. "For art."

Joanne grinned from ear to ear, Angel would definitely be able to do that. "That's great Angel! I'm so happy for you!" Then the four of them began to scream and hug. Collins sat on the floor and smiled at his lover. He then looked around, "Wait a minute guys! Let her finish."

The three sat down leaving Angel standing. "The school that I want to go to, is no ordinary school." He held up the brochure so that everyone could see. "I want to go to New York Arts Academy."

The room fell silent except for Roger's gobbling down the rest of the Orange Chicken. But even he stopped when he heard the name of the school. Joanne looked concerned. "New York Arts Angel?"

Angel looked at Collins who winked at her. "Yep. New York Arts."

"But Angel, that school is really hard to get into. Even I know that." Maureen looked at Joanne proud of herself for knowing that. Joanne rolled her eyes and looked back to Angel. "That's great Angel. But how are you going to pay for it?"

Angel looked down at the brochure. "Financial Aid."

Mark chimed in this time. "But you know that if you took out a loan, you'd be paying if off for a long time right?"

Angel looked up proudly. "Yes Mark, I know that."

Mimi smiled at her best friend, she'd never seen him so determined for something. Other than that dress that some lady tried to buy before him. Angel could do anything he set his mind to, and Mimi was sure of that.

"I promise guys. I won't let you down. I can do this, I really can."

Mark pushed his glasses on his nose. "We know you can do it Angel, we just don't know how others will treat you if you come up there being, you."

Maureen swatted at Mark. "Angel can kick anybody's ass! I don't even know why you're worrying about her."

"Well Angel-Chica, I support you."

Angel beamed at his best friend. "_Gracias Mimi-Chica."_

Joanne stood up and hugged the drag queen. "Anything you need, Mo and I are here." Maureen jumped up and kissed Angel's cheek. "Yeah!"

Seeing Angel's happiness Collins jumped up and walked over to his lover hugging him from behind. "My girl is going to college!"

Mark weaved his way through Maureen and Joanne, looking into Angel's eyes as Collins held him. "Ang, do us some great shit so we can get the hell out of here." Collins yelled out. "That's right! We're goin' to Santa Fe!"

Everyone cheered. Mimi looked over to her boyfriend who clearly wasn't feeling well after eating his three full plates of Chinese Food along with the leftovers. Roger grabbed his stomach walking over to Angel. "Ang, we're here too. We're right behind ya every step of the way." Angel began to tear, Roger usually wasn't the one to share his feelings so this meant a lot. Mimi kissed Angel's cheek. "Chica I'm going to put this big baby pig in the bed. I'll be out in a minute."

Angel couldn't have been happier that night.

_I'm going to College. I'm really going to College!_


	4. Necessary Phone Calls

**Authors' Notes: I am fully aware that this chapter is all phone calls. I am doing that on purpose! Hope you guys love the story. I'm definitely using my experiences as inspiration for this.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**_ITALICS _ARE _THOUGHTS _**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter Four**

Angel woke promptly at 8am, making sure that he had Collins' breakfast ready for before he went to work. As Collins groggily ate his food, he saw how happy was. "Baby girl, what's goin' on?"

Angel hummed to himself and called out cheerfully. "I'm just happy that I'm going to school baby!"

After Collins had finished his food, he walked over to Angel who was washing dishes. The professor held his Angel tightly whispering into his ear. "I'm proud of you baby."

Angel titled his head back so it was resting on Collins shoulder. "Me too baby."

Quickly Angel turned around to meet Collins face to face. "I'm really going aren't I baby? I'm really going!"

Collins smiled warmly at his lover. "Yes baby. I'll do my best to get you there."

With that Angel squealed and hugged him tightly. "I love you!"

Collins hugged Angel back sweetly. "I love you too!"

As he hugged Collins, Angel could see that time was flying by. "Baby you better get going its 8:35!" The professor took his cue and jogged into the living room grabbing his book bag. Just before he was out the door Angel called out to him, clearing his throat loudly. "Professor Collins aren't you forgetting something?" He slightly stuck out his chin trying to give the professor a hint but Collins didn't grasp on.

Collins looked into his book bag. "No baby I think I got everything. Keys, papers, pens . . . "

"I mean on me Tom!"

Collins looked up. "Well babe you're not really dressed like yourself right now . . . "

Angel was fed up. "Kiss me dammit!"

"Oh!" The professor walked up to his lover kissing him firmly on the cheek. "I'll be home around five today. I have a feeling I'm going to have to do some after class tutoring sessions."

Angel held her hand up on the door frame, rag in hand. "Okay sexy I'll see you then. I love you."

Collins took Angel's hand and kissed it. "I love you too baby girl."

Angel watched as her man jogged down the stairs out of sight. "God I love that man." He muttered to himself.

The street drummer's thought was broken by the ringing of the phone. Angel quickly closed and locked the door, running over the phone to catch it in time.

"Hello?"

"Hi may I please speak to Angel Schunard please?"

"This is her . . . he! This is he."

"Hi Angel, I'm Emily Bernards from New York Arts' Admissions Office."

Angel's heart began to leap. "Oh okay hi."

"Hi, well I wanted to personally let you know that we received your application and that the school would like to see some of your work to know if this school is right for you."

"Oh my God! Really? Oh my God! Wow! Oh my God!"

The woman giggled on the other line. "Look I'm going to be truthful with you. You are in. But the school would like to see more of your artwork in a presentation that we'll set up in just a few minutes. The fact that you are from Alphabet City really opened the eyes of the Admissions Officers, they loved that you are raw talent."

Angel couldn't control himself any longer, he only controlled himself to say. "Hold on just a moment."

The kicks and screams that came out of that apartment could probably be a cross between a high school football game or Angel getting a great sale on a pair of shoes.

The street drummer finally got a hold of himself. "Okay, I'm sorry."

The woman giggled once again. "That's all right, I completely understand. Do you have a pen and paper? I'd love to set up a presentation day with you so that the officers of the academy can see your work."

"Sure sure sure, I'll be right back, please hold on."

"Of course."

Angel ran with top speed into their bedroom and grabbed his journal that Mimi bought him off of his vanity. He ran back out almost sliding over the whole floor because of his socks and picked the phone up. "Okay I'm ready."

"What day would be best for you?"

"Anyday! Just let me know where and when and I will be there!"

"I love your enthusiasm, just what this campus needs."

Angel sheepishly giggled into the phone. "Thanks."

"Well I have available July 10th at 10am. How does that sound?"

_Two weeks! Ahh! _

"Sounds great."

"Fabulous! So July 10th at 10am. I'm so excited to be able to meet you and see what you've got prepared for us."

"Thank you so much." Angel was a little hesitant in asking about this. "How are they on dress code?"

"Well I've seen people come in full business attire, some come in jeans and a T-shirt which I don't recommend."

"Oh."

"But just to let you know, the ones they really love are the people that come in as they are. I mean, like their true selves you know what I mean?"

Angel stopped for a second. Could he be himself? How would they react? If he did go as himself, he'd have to have a killer outfit.

"I do."

"We need freshness Angel, people with style and artistic genius."

"I understand."

"Well I think that is it for us right now. I'll check up on you in a week or so to see how things are going. When I call, I'll let you know the room and building you'll be coming to also."

Angel held the journal with the date closely to him. "Oh my God, thank you so much Miss Bernards."

"Please, call me Emily we're going to be in contact for a very long time."

"Fabulous! I'm just so happy you don't even know."

"I can well imagine."

"One more question before you go."

"Shoot."

"Are others allowed to come in with me and see the presentation?"

"Technically no, but they can certainly wait outside in the waiting room."

"Okay great . . . So I'm really in?"

"You're about 80 in, but if and when you knock them dead with your artwork . . . "

"I'll be in all the way?"

"That's right."

"Oh wow! Thank you so much Emily!"

"You are welcome! I'll be contacting you in about a week to see how you're doing and let you know all the technical stuff."

"Great thank you so much! Have a wonderful week and weekend!"

"You too! Take care and talk to you soon!"

"Most definitely. Bye!"

"Bye bye!"

As Angel slowly hung the phone up, he began to weep into his journal. He would be the first one in his family to go college ever, and even though he was close to poor he was still going. Abuelita had always talked to Angel about him going to college and how happy she would be if he went. That fact alone is what partly drove Angel to set his standards so high, why he chose New York Arts. Even though Abuelita could never have afforded it for her own children, she certainly wanted her grandchildren to experience it and Angel was finally fulfilling his dream along with his Abuelita's. After Angel had regained his composure, he picked up the phone once again to call Mimi.

A groggy Mimi picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_Strange. Mark usually picks up when I call this early. _

"_Hola_ chica."

"_Hola_ Angel. It's 9:15 in the morning."

"I know Chica but you won't guess who I just got off the phone with."

Mimi yawned into the phone. "Who?"

"MY ADMISSIONS COUNSELOR!"

The dancer yelped into the phone. "WHAT!"

"I'M IN MIMI, I'M IN!"

Suddenly there was a howl in the background. Mimi began yelling at the top of her lungs. '_AY DIOS MIO, AY DIOS MIO_!' (Translation: Oh my God, Oh my God!)

Angel had to pull the phone away from his ear. He laughed and grew even more excited at the fact that Mimi was just as excited as he was. Now, that is a best friend.

"Chica! Chica answer the phone!" Angel laughed.

"Okay, I'm cool now! Oh Angel-Chica I am SOOOOO happy for you baby!" Mimi screamed once more, which made Angel pull the phone away from his ear. "_ESTOY FELIZ POR TI!_" (Translation: I'm so proud of you!)

"Thank you so much Mimi. I'm seriously so full of emotions right now."

"Hell yeah, you deserve this Chica! You really do deserve this. AY DIOS MIO!"

As Mimi and Angel continued their conversation, Angel giving Mimi every second of the conversation with Emily, Roger was heard in the background. 'Why the fuck is everyone yelling! It's nine in the fucking morning!' Angel heard Mimi say to him. 'Babe, Angel got into the school! She got into the school!' Suddenly there was another howl, Roger was just as happy as Mimi which was very surprising to both Mimi and Angel. All three bohemians began to yell and talk into the phone.

Angel had managed to calm down enough to ask Mimi. "Hey where's Marky? I want to tell him."

"He's out filming. Oh man he's gonna flip!"

"Don't tell him I want to tell him. I want to tell everyone myself okay? So if and when he comes in DON'T TELL HIM OR I'LL KILL YOU."

"Of course not Chica! Hey, do you know what this means?"

"_Que, Que_!"(Translation: What, what!)

"_ES HORA DE FIESTA_!"

"HELL YEAH!"

Roger was heard asking in the background. 'Hey I want to know what you said! Babe what did you say?' Mimi answered quickly. 'I said that it's time to party!' Roger yelled at the top of his lungs. 'HELL YEAH!'

The three continued to squeal some more until Angel broke the silence. "Chica, I'm going to call Maureen I'll call you back!"

"Alright, I'll be planning the party and callin' up everyone!"

"Ok, _te amo_." (Translation: I love you.)

"_Te amo mucho_!"(Translation: I love you a lot!)

"_Adios_!" (Translation: Goodbye!)

"_Adios_ baby!" (Translation: Goodbye!)

In the background Roger tried his feeble attempt at Spanish. 'AYDEYOS!'

Mimi and Angel chuckled, hanging up the phone.

Angel wasted no time in calling Maureen and Joanne's apartment.

Maureen answered the phone sickly sounding. "Hello?"

"Mo."

"Oh hey Gelly!" Maureen was into this new name for Angel, which Angel started to like. "How are you baby?"

"Honestly, I don't think I've been this happy since I first kissed Collins!"

"Oooohh! What makes you so happy my dear?"

Angel breathed in deep. "I GOT IN NEW YORK ARTS!"

"Oh my God, I am so happy for you baby!"

Angel frowned a bit, he wasn't expecting that kind of a response from a drama queen.

_Maybe she doesn't want me to go._

"Mo, what's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course I am Gelly, it's just . . . I'm not feeling to well this morning."

"Oh I'm sorry Mo, do you need me to come over?"

"No I'm fine babe, but I really am so proud of you Angel. Baby, you deserve this."

Angel's eye began to well again. "Thanks Mo. I can't wait until I tell Tom."

Maureen began coughing in the background. "You haven't told him yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait until he got home."

"Oh, he's going to be just as thrilled as we all are. I'll have to tell pookie when she gets home from lunch."

"Please do. I want everyone to know. Mimi said that she'd be calling you with plans for a party!"

"Sounds great Gelly, I can't wait."

Maureen began coughing again, worrying Angel. "Maureen, do you need me to come over there?"

"No Ang. I'm fine alright? I'm going to go lay down, but call me later you, Meems and I have a shopping date to go on for this protest. How are you going to dress for this?"

"I, I'm not sure."

"Well fuck them, I think you should be yourself."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah!" Maureen just couldn't control her coughing. "Ang, I'm gonna go okay? I love you."

"I love you too Mo, please feel better I can't have a party without you."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Angel placed the phone down, his spirits dampened again. He hoped that it was only a bad cold that she had gotten and nothing else.

The street drummer got up and walked toward the bedroom. He placed the journal carefully on the dresser, searching for his phonebook that he had. Realizing that it might take time for him to get the people he wanted to call he sat at his vanity chair crossing his legs in the process. The New York sun was bright and shining today, Angel's favorite kind of weather.

_I'll definitely be doing some drumming today._

Angel searched past familiar names but one struck him. Miguel. His older brother that he was always very close with besides Abuelita. Angel traced across his name with his finger, remembering the good times.

"I've got to call him."

Angel got up and walked toward the phone. Miguel and Angel hadn't talked in a while but the love they had for one another never died. Even though Angel stopped talking to his parents all together, he wouldn't let go of his brother.

Angel dialed the number, weirdly nervous about this conversation.

A woman's voice answered the phone, one he knew.

"Hello?"

"Petra? It's Angel."

"Oh my goodness Angel! How are you!"

"I'm extremely well, how are you and my little niece?" Angel was going to be an aunt for the first time in about a month.

"She's wonderful, she's got very strong legs she never stops kicking."

Angel giggled. "Sounds like a future dancer to me huh?"

"That's right."

The two giggled, Angel's smile all the brighter. "She'll be like her mama."

Petra smiled. "But she won't be like her mama and give it up."

A comfortable silence, as they contemplated those words.

"So where is my brother, It's really important that I talk to him."

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is wonderful."

"Oh that's good to hear, he's out in the yard let me go get him."

That was so like Miguel, to be out in the wilderness. Angel remembered at one time he wanted to be a park ranger when they were growing up.

"Angel?"

"Miguel."

"How are you? It's good to hear from you. I really miss you out here, but I know you'll never leave New York."

Angel laughed a little. "I miss you too, and no I won't leave New York."

"So what's up?"

"Well remember how I told you about New York Arts?"

Miguel's tone was rising. "Yes."

"I GOT IN!"

"OH MAN! OH!"

Angel smiled greatly at his brother's reaction.

"Angel you did! Oh my brother, you did it! Abuelita would have been so proud of you. I'm so happy for you Angel. I really am. Oh man. I can't believe it. No I can believe it. I'm so proud of you man. My brother got into college. My brother!"

It was still a little weird to be called brother, but he didn't mind it at all coming from Miguel. Even though his brother knew of his life in New York, he never judged him. He always said that he was behind him in all that he did, and this was so exception.

"Angel, know that Petra and I are behind you every step of the way. Anyway that we can help we will alright?"

"Thank you."

"Of course, you're my brother I'm here for you."

"Actually I'm having a party to celebrate this weekend."

"Are you now? Where at?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet but most likely Roger and Mark's."

"Sounds great we'll be there, baby and all. Let us know the details. It'll be good to see you."

"Yeah it will. Thanks Miguel."

"Thanks for telling me that Angel, it has made me so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"I love you brother and I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too."

Angel sat on the couch, thinking about his future and just how happy he truly was. Nothing would change this mood, not the virus, not the homophobes, nothing. It was Angel's turn to be happy, and no one would take that away from him.


	5. Going To Change Things

**Authors' Notes: I'm on Easter break and have time to write…yay! Thanks to everyone who reviews and those of you who don't forget about my story!**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**_Italics_ are _thoughts._**

Over the next few days Angel just couldn't stop beaming. Everywhere he went a smile was plastered on his face in true happiness. Collins couldn't have been happier either, anything that made Angel happy made him happy as well. Even though Angel was usually very happy on a daily basis, this smile was different. It was full of dignity and happiness that Angel was sure he had lost when he found out that he had AIDS, but nothing would take this feeling away from him now.

As Collins and Angel sat on the subway on their way to their check-up appointment, Angel leaned his head on the professor's broad shoulder. "I wish I could visit Abuelita's grave and tell her what's going on."

Collins grabbed his lover's hand lovingly. "She knows babe. She knows what's going on."

Angel lifted his head to meet Collins'. "Really?"

"Sure love, she knows what's going on and she's smiling at you."

Angel loved when Collins talked to him about life, his intelligence was so fascinating that Angel could listen to him all day.

"Yeah, I hope so."

Collins kissed the top of Angel's head lovingly. "Things are going well for you Ang, don't let you spirits drop now."

The subway car had come to a stop and the lovers got up to get off. Angel grabbed his brown leather backpack and held Collins' hand as they mounted off the car. On the street the two bohemians were in their own world laughing and talking when a man possibly in his 50's grimaced at them. It would have helped if Angel was in drag, because he could easily pass for a woman but today Angel was dressed in his normal street clothing.

"Why don't you two go and get jobs and maybe help out the economy instead of feeding off of it!"

Angel held Collins back, and with all the confidence in the world Angel stepped up to the man. "For your information, my boyfriend…yes my boyfriend is a college professor and I am soon about to be in college myself. So before you open that shit hole you have for a mouth find out about people and what they're trying to do with their lives instead of accusing them otherwise. Thank you."

With this Angel grabbed Collins and began walking away. "Come on honey let's leave the riff raff to think about what I said, because clearly it ain't sinkin' in yet."

As the two lovers walked away hand in hand the older man just stared obviously dumbfounded that someone like that could have come up with something so clever. So little did he know about Angel Dumott Schunard.

The clinic was just a block away and Angel was beaming with pride once again. Collins held his boyfriend kissing his cheek. "What shall I call you now? My college girl?"

Angel laughed. "That's right."

Collins got a sly smirk on his face. "Oh so that means if you need some help with your um…homework I can help you out huh?"

Angel playfully slapped Collins on the arm. "I'm a good girl; I don't do things like that."

"Oh really, I guess I'm just gonna have to turn you into a bad college girl huh?" Collins said as he nuzzled Angel's neck.

As the two walked into the clinic they were surrounded by people who were all there for the same reason, waiting for their meds or that piece of paper that would tell them of their fate. It was a little quiet which Angel hated. So often he wanted to yell at them 'Yes we've made a mistake, but let's live! No Day But Today!'

"Ang, I'm going to go sign us in find us a seat."

"Mmkay."

As Angel sat down and placed his back pack in the seat next to him he took out a sketch pad he had and began to draw. Every chance Angel got he would draw or paint, he had to have as much as possible to show the board of New York Arts that he was talented enough to fully be admitted into their school. Angel flipped to a blank page and looked around him for a subject. Finally he spotted a young guy across the room who obviously just found out that his life would be very different from now on. Angel felt terrible for the guy and put his pad his down as Collins sat down. "I'll be right back."

"Ang where are you going?"

Nonchalantly Angel pointed so Collins could see. Immediately the professor's face saddened. "Ang be careful, you don't know how people will act. He might be really on edge, I know I was."

"I know babe, I'll be back."

The young man was trying so hard to fight tears that it hurt. He kept reading the words on the paper over and over again trying to make sense of just what the hell happened. As he was lost in thought he noticed a stranger walk over to him, with a warm smile on his face. This stranger was extremely attractive but the young man didn't want anything to do with anyone anymore. He just wanted to die.

Angel sat down in the empty chair that had just opened next to him. "This seat taken?"

The young man looked up tears falling down his cheeks, he angrily wiped them away. "No, sit if you want."

Angel said a quick thank you and sat down next to the distraught young man. The young man looked up at Angel who was looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing, just looking at you."

"Look, I'm not in the mood right now."

"I'm Angel."

"What?"

"I said I'm Angel."

Why was this complete stranger being so nice to him?

"What is it that you want? I have nothing to give you."

"I don't want anything but your friendship."

"What?"

Angel placed his hands on his hips. "Do you have a hearing problem or something? I said I don't want anything but your friendship."

The young man shoved the paper into his pocket. "You don't even know me."

"So what? We can get to know each other."

It felt good to have someone talk to him since he didn't have very many friends. But who would want to be friends with him?

Angel turned towards the man. "So when did you find out?"

"Find out what?"

"That you've got it."

"Oh."

Angel placed his hand on the man's shoulder which caused him to flinch at the touch. "You don't have to hide, that's why I'm here. That's why my boyfriend is here he's over there." As Angel pointed the young man followed his gaze spotting Collins reading a magazine.

"He's cute isn't he?"

With that the young man looked down. "He seems nice."

Angel crossed his legs. "Oh yeah, he's great you should meet him."

"Look Angel-"

"What's your name?"

"Dominic." The young man said underneath is breath.

Angel leaned his ear towards the young man. "Honey, I'm getting old you're gonna have to speak up."

"Dominic." The young man said a little louder.

"Oh!" Angel squealed shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you Dominic. How long have you been in here?"

The young man felt the paper in his pocket. "A couple of hours, I don't know what to do."

"Can I see your paper?"

Why he was trusting this complete stranger he didn't know.

He grabbed the paper out of his pocket, giving it to Angel. Angel read it carefully. The young man searched for some sort of emotion on Angel's face telling him that he was a filthy loser, but none came…only a warm smile.

"Come on."

"What?"

"There you go with that what again, come on I want you to meet my man."

The young man reached out for his paper. "Look Angel, thanks for being so friendly to me but really I've got to get going." As the young man left to leave, Angel walked after him. "Dominic wait!" The young man turned around. "Just hear me out okay? Did you get you meds?"

"What are you my mother?"

Angel looked at himself. "Obviously not. But I do want to look out for you."

"I don't need your help, or anyone's help."

Angel ran back to his backpack tearing a piece of paper writing things down. Collins looked up at his boyfriend. "Ang, leave the man alone. If he doesn't want help..."

"Hush love." Angel said as he ran back. "Here."

The young man looked at the paper in his hands. "What is this?"

"It's our address. Come by when you get ready okay?"

Dominic took one last look and walked out of the clinic. Angel smiled at him and said to Collins as he was walking back. "He'll be over, I guarantee it."

"Baby, you can't keep giving out our address to all of New York."

"I know lover."

"Angel Schunard please!" A short lady dressed in white called from the front of the room.

Angel sighed and got up. "I'll be back." As she winked at Collins, he winked back. "See you in a few."

Angel followed the lady down the hall. "Okay Mr. Schunard have a seat and the doctor will be right with you."

"Thanks honey." Angel said as he sashayed in the room sitting down.

No later than a few minutes later a tall, thin man came in adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"Hello there Angel, welcome back."

"Oh you know I'm always glad to be here."

The two laughed. "Well let's get some of your blood and see how you're doing."

Angel held his hand out dramatically. "Take it away!"

After the doctor had left with Angel's blood, Angel sat in the chair thinking about Dominic.

_I hope he comes over; he really looked like he needed a friend._

Angel could hear Collins next door laughing at something that the doctor had said. This doctor was the only doctor that Angel knew of that would treat his patients equally instead of just numbers. Every time Collins and the doctor got together they would crack jokes about the state of the political system and the current president. Angel listened to Collins' laughter smiling at it. Eventually a nurse came back in with the results of Angel's blood test.

"Here you are. The doctor will be here in, in one minute to talk with you if need be."

Soon enough the doctor came in and sat down on a stool next to the sink. Angel smiled at him. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are."

Angel slowly opened the letter and read. The smile on Angel's face faded just a bit. The doctor picked up on this. "What does it say Angel?"

Angel read the words over and over; finally he closed it and looked up at the doctor. "They're getting lower."

The doctor took the paper and read it over. "Yes they are Angel, but only slightly. Just to be safe I am going to double your dosage."

Angel looked out the window. "But I'm going to school."

"Angel this shouldn't stop you from doing what you want. Collins told me how you were accepted into NYA; if you give up now how can you ever take over the world?"

Angel laughed and wiped a tear away.

_Of course my fucking t-cells have to start getting lower right when I want to actually do something with my life._

The doctor began writing Angel's prescription. "Don't you worry Angel, you go to that meeting and you knock 'em dead."

As the two men got up Angel grabbed the doctor into a tight embrace. "Thank you."

The doctor gestured Angel to go before him. "Don't give up Angel, we'll beat this."

As Angel came out of the room holding his prescription Collins was waiting for him holding his backpack for him. "Ready love?"

"Yeah."

As the two walked back towards the subway Collins noticed how quiet Angel had gotten. He was afraid of what he was about to hear. "What did the results say Angel?"

Angel looked up from the ground and squeezed Collins' hand in the process. "I went down slightly."

Collins impulsively stopped; Angel kept trying to walk pulling his lover. "Come on love let's go we'll miss our train."

"How low did you get Angel?"

Angel almost couldn't control his reaction to that, but cleared his throat. "Not very low at all lover. Here."

Collins let go of Angel's hand and looked at the paper. The worried expression on his face faded some. "How do you feel?"

Angel perked up. "I feel great! I'm going to New York Arts!"

Collins grabbed Angel's hand once more. "That's right babe."

**1 Hour Later**

As Angel and Collins were on their way home the couple spotted children playing by a fire hydrant that was blasting cool water into the air.

"Oh baby wait, I want to draw them!"

Collins gave Angel his backpack opening it for him. Angel said a quick thank you and grabbed his pad and pencil ready to capture the height of New York childhood games. As the children screamed and ran around Angel sketched them, all the while beaming once more. Angel loved watching children, especially during the spring and summertime. It always seemed like life was perfect when the children came out to play and Angel wanted to capture what was around him. Collins spotted a vendor that was selling ice cream and began to get up from his place next to Angel. "Babe I'm going to get us some ice cream."

"Okay love." Angel said never breaking his concentration from the kids.

As Angel finished up the sketch Collins handed him his ice cream.

Angel unwrapped his ice cream and ate it profusely. "Thank you lover."

Collins kissed Angel's cheek with his red stained lips. "You're welcome. How did the sketch come out?"

Angel grabbed it handing it to Collins with his free hand. "Be careful darling, don't get that ice cream on it or I'll have to kill you."

Collins chuckled. "Yes mam."

The professor looked at it as he would one his students' reports, red lips and all. "Wow Angel this is really good."

The picture looked almost as if he took a picture and traced it, it was so good. All it needed was some color. Collins knew that Angel was talented with his fashion designs, but not like this.

"Angel this is really good love, I didn't know you could draw like this."

Angel smiled, his teeth stained green. "I'm not all about making clothes lover."

"When did you learn to draw like this?"

"I had an uncle who would always draw for my brother and me for our birthday. Just watching him when I was younger helped tune into my passion for it."

Collins ate some more of his popsicle. "You're amazing Angel. You managed to learn how to paint, draw, cook, drum and make clothes."

"That's right! I never stopped wanting to learn, I wanted to know how to do a little bit of everything."

The professor kissed Angel's hand leaving a red lip mark. Angel shook his hand away from Collins laughing and was grossed out at the same time. "Eww Tom!"

As Angel was laughing Collins began to chuckle even more seeing his teeth. Angel cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Collins broke into hysterical laughter. "Your teeth!"

"What!" Angel squealed going into his bag for a compact which he took out. "Oh my God!"

"See I told you!" Collins could not stop laughing.

Angel glared at the older man until he saw Collins' teeth as well. "Look at your teeth smart ass!"

Collins took the compact from his lover and began to laugh even harder. "Oh shit!"

The two laughed until their stomachs began to hurt. "Kiss me handsome."

As the two shared a sweet kiss, Angel couldn't help but believe that this was heaven on earth. All he needed was New York Arts to complete him, he needed this, and he wanted this. Sure, his t-cells were lowering but that wouldn't stop him from living his life to the fullest. No Day But Today was the motto. That was their creed, and if anyone lived up to that motto Angel Dumott Schunard did and he was on his way to finally becoming a someone that people outside of Alphabet City would look up to and admire. It would be hard to get the homophobes to accept him, but he was determined to change that. He was determined to change a lot of things.


	6. Preparing

**Authors' Notes: Thanks to all of you who keep up with this story. This is a little bit of drabble, trying to pass the time because I'm REALLY excited to see how Angel does at school. LOL! Just as a heads up the party planning/party itself comes, following the dreaded night before! Ah! Go Angel!**

**I DON'T OWN A DANG THING.**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter Six**

"So what are you going to wear!" Mimi said throwing items of clothing out of her closet.

Angel, who sitting on the bed fiddled with a shawl Mimi had thrown. "I don't know Chica, maybe I should just . . . get a suit or something."

Mimi quickly turned to Angel. "What do you mean? You're going as . . . you aren't you?"

Angel looked down, tears beginning to fall. He quickly wiped the tears away, still not wanting to show weakness. "I don't know what to do."

Mimi walked over to her best friend and sat down next to him. "Chica, you can't just buy a suit! You have to go as you, show them that despite what they think even drag queens have immense talent!"

Angel began to cry. "I'm so confused! I don't know what the hell to do!"

The drag queen's sobs startled Mimi, and immediately she held her friend. "Shhh Chica, it's okay my love. We'll figure something out." The dancer walked over to her calendar. "Okay so we have a week and a half before you go and take over New York Arts, and that's just enough time to make you fabulous."

Mimi grabbed a tissue and handed it to him. "Here, stop crying right now Angel. No more."

Angel wiped the tears away finally regaining his composure. Mimi kissed Angel's forehead and then noticed the clock. "Oh Chica you better fix your make-up Collins will be here soon." At the sound of his lover's name, he quickly jumped up and went into the bathroom.

As Mimi still looked for things for Angel to wear, there was a knock on the door. The dancer grabbed a boa of hers and flung it around her neck. She looked through the peep hole seeing Roger and Collins who were laughing about something. As Mimi opened the door she cried out to Angel "_Es to hombre, espero que estes lista!_" (Translation: It's your man, I hope you're ready!)

"Hey boys!"

Roger came in kissing Mimi on the cheek. "Hey babe."

Collins came in holding a cigarette. "Hey Meems."

Mimi closed the door behind them, kissing Collins on the cheek. "Hey Collins. Your girl is in the bathroom."

Roger plopped on the couch, signaling Mimi to sit on his lap which she ran over and did. Collins smiled at the couple, glad to see both of them so happy. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Ang?"

The sound of Collins' voice startled the drag queen and he wiped away tears that had fallen once more. He took a deep breath and grabbed his eyeliner pencil pretending like he was doing his make-up. "Come in honey."

Collins opened the door. "Hey you." He kissed Angel, planting a huge kiss on his temple. "I missed you."

Angel looked at him, trying his best to ignore his sadness. "I missed you too lover. Did you have a good day today?"

The professor took a deep breath. "Yeah it was alright I guess, you know those kids. Don't want to learn a thing." Collins rubbed the small of Angel's back. "Are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

Angel began to put blush on his cheeks. "I'm fine baby."

"You sure? You know you can talk to me about anything."

The drag queen felt Collins' face in his hand. "I know I can. I'm fine baby really. Ready to go?"

Collins' smile widened. "Ready when you are."

Angel quickly finished his lip stick and grabbed his make-up bag. "Okay! Come on let's go home."

The lovers walked past the couch where Mimi and Roger were currently making out. Angel rolled her eyes, grabbing onto Collins' hand. "Bye Mimi, use a condom!"

That statement caused Roger and Mimi to stop mid kiss. Collins laughed out loud.

"Get out Thomas!" Roger said wanting to get back to what he was doing.

Mimi winked at her best friend. "Bye Angel-Chica, call me later." Roger gave Mimi a look. "Well, call me tomorrow." She said smiling.

Collins of course opened the door for Angel as she said "Will do. _Te amo_!" over his boyfriend's shoulder. (Translation: I love you!)

As the lovers walked up the stairs of their apartment, they spotted a huge box sitting in front of their door. Angel let go of Collins walking over to it.

"Post man probably didn't want to stay around long enough to see if anyone was home." Collins said fumbling with the keys.

Angel checked the box. "It hasn't been torn up or anything."

Collins finally found the key and began to open to the door. "Who is it from?"

When Angel saw the name, he froze. "It's, it's from my brother."

The professor pushed the door open. "Really? Well come on babe get in the house so you can open it."

When the two got into the apartment and shedded their coats Angel stood at the kitchen table staring at the box. Collins, who was drinking a glass of milk carried a knife for Angel to open the box with. "Here love, open it." He placed the knife on the box in eyeshot of Angel. "When I held it, it was heavy."

Angel looked at his lover. "Really?" Collins took a big sip nodding at the same time. The drag queen grabbed the knife and cut the box which was taped well. "Abuelita always said to over tape things." Collins massaged Angel's back. "Smart woman." Angel smiled. "The smartest."

After about six minutes of taking tape off, Angel looked into the box which was filled to the brim with art supplies. "Oh my God!" Angel said clasping his hand over his mouth. Collins' smile grew wide. "Oh man! Look at all of this stuff Ang!"

"Look there's a letter!" The professor said excitedly handing it to a shocked Angel. "Read it Ang!"

Angel took the letter and began to read it aloud.

_To my brother Angel._

_When you told me that you were going to school, I wept for you in happiness. Just what Abuelita wanted. Immediately I put some money together and went crazy getting the best art supplies I could find. Please know that I'm trying to find you an easel to have in your apartment, I want to get the very best one so it will be a little while before it gets to you but it will be there before you actually go to school. I love you so much brother, I really do and I'm so proud of you. I can't wait until I see you and this is just a small token of my appreciation for what you've done for me in the past. You'll be a wonderful uncle and a wonderful artist. I know you'll be putting all of this to good use. Let me know about financial aid. We want to help. _

_Your brother,_

_Miguel Dumott-Schunard_

_p.s. Tell Collins I said Hi and Petra/Angel (it's a her and yes I named her after you) say Hi as well. See you soon!_

Collins kissed Angel lovingly. "Oh baby girl, that was amazing."

Angel cried into Collins' shoulder out of pure happiness. "I can't believe it. I'm really going!"

Collins hugged Angel tightly. "That's right Ang."

The professor kissed Angel's neck. "Come on, let's see what you got."

Angel quickly rummaged into the box playing with the paint brushes, colored pencils and paint tubes. "Fabulous!"

Collins loved to see Angel happy like this, it made his day.

"I want to draw something with my new pencils!" Angel said grabbing his sketch board and pencils.

The professor continued to look in the box. "What are you going to draw?"

Angel placed the pencil tip on his mouth in thought. "I think I'll draw some outfits!"

Collins wasn't sure whether or not Angel should put them in the portfolio, but hey it will show that Angel isn't just talented when it comes to drawings but he's also talented with other things as well.

Angel quickly ran over to the couch and sat down, furiously drawing up things that popped into his head. Collins sat next to his lover, having papers of his own to grade.

Later on that night, Collins woke up Angel in his arms. He looked around seeing that all the lights were still on. He yawned at grabbed the paper's from Angel's hand. Wiping his eyes, he looked at the pictures of women wearing some of the most outrageously fabulous fashions he had ever seen. It was totally Angel style, and Collins smiled. Angel would be just fine.

"Baby girl, get up and go to bed." He said groggily, but Angel didn't hear him. Being extra careful not to mess the papers or Angel's wig up any he lifted his lover and carried him into the bedroom. He gently laid his lover down taking off his shoes and wig, putting them in their proper place because if they weren't someone would get hurt. Angel curled up, his skirt revealing his frilly panties. Collins stopped and thought. He knew that Angel would never ever want to sleep in his good clothes, so the professor gently shook Angel. "Ang. Ang wake up babe, get ready for bed."

The drag queen slowly opened his eyes. "Hi lover."

"Hi baby. Come on, let's get ready for bed."

After both bohemians had gotten ready for bed and took their AZT, they crawled into bed. Angel sighed, warm and cozy into Collins' strong arms. As Collins slowly drifted off to sleep, he was interrupted by Angel's calls. "What's the matter love?"

"I didn't get my kiss."

Collins smiled and kissed Angel, laying back down quickly. Angel sighed once more dreaming of his future and one day becoming a somebody.

The next morning Angel had a date with Maureen and Mimi to buy an outfit, Maureen's . . . or Joanne's treat. Collins had to work late again and would be gone all day.

As the three friends walked down the fashion block, Maureen looked at a boutique that no one was in. "Let's try in there!"

Angel immediately spotted a cashmere sweater that was all white with black feathers on the collar, edges of the coat and at the ends of the sleeves. "Look guys!"

Mimi and Maureen squealed in response. "That is hot Angel-Chica!" Mimi said smiling.

"Try it on!" Yelled Maureen.

A costumer service woman walked over. "May I help you ladies?" She hadn't even noticed that Angel was a man.

"She'd like to try this on." Mimi said grabbing the sweater from Angel.

The lady got the key to open the dressing rooms. "Sure! This is one is hot!"

"Told you." Mimi said elbowing Maureen.

Angel shyly walked into the dressing room and stared at himself in the mirror. Had that woman really not noticed? Oh well, he was in here now.

After a few minutes Angel came out to model for his friends who clapped in response. "Oh yes, this is wonderful. It's nice for an evening out or even a presentation at the office." The costumer service woman said nodding in approval.

Maureen kissed Angel on the cheek. "We'll take it!"

Carrying his brand new designer shirt, Angel felt like a million bucks, knowing that he would look it in front of the people at the university.

Mimi held out a pad of paper and check it. "Okay, we have a shirt . . . check . . . now we need a skirt or pants . . . accessories . . . "

Maureen quickly jumped in. "I want to get it all."

Mimi smiled at Angel, who smiled in gratefulness. "I do want to get her another wig, just to have another one."

"Okay cool. Let's finish shopping we have a lot to accomplish today ladies!" Maureen said.

After a full morning of nonstop shopping the three bohemians were hungry. "Let's eat there!" Mimi said pointing to a Chinese restaurant.

As they walked, Maureen looked at the restaurant they were approaching. "What is up with everyone and Chinese food?"

While they waited for their orders, they talked and laughed. "So Angel-Chica, have you been drawing a lot of stuff?" Mimi said taking a sip from her iced tea.

Angel played with her straw. "I have. Some really great pictures of stuff around Alphabet City. I've been working on one that reflects all of our personalities."

"Really! Wow, that's wonderful Angel!" Maureen said grinning from ear to ear. "We're so proud of you baby, know that."

"I do, and I thank you guys so much."

On their way back to Alphabet City, Maureen talked into the mirror where Angel was sitting in the back seat. "I want to see your work Angel!"

"Sure if you want, I'd love for you guys to see it."

They got out of the car and walked up the stairs of Angel and Collins' apartment. Angel opened the door and let his friends who immediately made themselves at home. The drag queen closed the door behind them and took his numerous amount of bags in the bedroom. Maureen sat on the couch, Mimi siting on the edge of the couch. "Okay Angel. Show us like you would show the people at the school."

Mimi did her best impression of a rich white man. "Okay Angel, what have you got to show us?"

Angel smiled and took out his paintings and drawings from his portfolio that Collins had bought him.

"Well this piece is what I call Popsicles. I drew this a few days ago actually. The children playing is really what inspired me. I love them."

Mimi and Maureen oooed and awed at Angel's drawings as he continued to show them.

"So where's the fashion?" Maureen asked interrupting the presentation.

Angel looked immediately uncomfortable.

"You didn't draw any clothes Chica?" Mimi asked.

"No. I didn't think it was appropriate."

"Why the hell not!" Maureen asked, yelling.

"Because, I don't want them to not accept me because . . . "

"Because what Chica?"

"Because I'm . . . "

"Gay?"

"Yeah."

Maureen threw her hands in the air. "There are tons of fashion greats that were gay! Girl please! Show me the friggin' fashion! Angel you're not a freak, stop acting like you are. There isn't a damn thing wrong with you, so get over your insecurities and show us who you are! Show those yuppies that not all the people from Alphabet City are druggies!"

The room grew silent. Angel looked directly at Mimi, who got up. "Mo." Angel said placing his drawing on the coffee table. "What!" Maureen said, clearly not understanding what she had just said.

Mimi walked past them and walked out onto the fire escape grabbing her cigarettes and lighter in the process. Even though she had been clean for two months, being reminded of her past problems didn't help.

Angel looked out on the fire escape. "She's cool, just give her a minute." The drag queen said knowing his best friend.

"I'm sorry Angel. I didn't realize what I said."

Angel began putting his drawings away. "I know and she knows. She's fine girlfriend. You hungry or thirsty?"

"No I'm fine. I should be getting home soon. Pookie will want something to umm . . . eat when she gets home."

"Oh Maureen." Angel said straightening up the living room. "You are too much."

"I know!" Maureen said grabbing her purse and keys. "Let me go see if Mimi wants me to take her home."

Mimi sat outside on the fire escape, just finishing her cigarette before noticing Maureen coming toward her. "Hey do you want me to take you home?"

The dancer faintly smiled at her. "Sure."

"Look Mimi, I'm really sor-"

"Forget it." Mimi said walking back into the room.

"Come on, let's go!"

After the three had said their goodbyes, Angel sat on the couch exhausted. He remembered his brand-new outfit that Maureen and Mimi had put their money together on to buy him and walked into his bedroom. He laid everything out on the bed admiring his taste. He had his white cashmere sweater with the black feathered tips, some nice black slacks that hugged him a little, a brand-new pair of white platform heels, black dangled earrings and to top it all off a brand-new blonde wig that was past his shoulders. If that school didn't immediately take him in based on his clothes, they were crazy.


	7. It's Party Time

**Authors' Notes: In my perfect Angel/Collins world...they always have food to eat and Angel never dies. That is all. Thanks to all of you who read this as soon as there is an alert in your e-mail, I really appreciate it. **

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**_Italics_ are thoughts. ****Chapter Seven**

Angel didn't even realize that he fell asleep until Collins came in rubbing his back lovingly.

"Ang...Ang wake up babe."

Angel opened his eyes and began to stretch. "Hi sweety."

Collins smiled at his lover. "Hey there darlin'. Looks like you had a good day today."

Angel sat up as Collins sat down on the bed. The two hugged and kissed, happy to see one another. "Yes, I did. I got the perfect outfit today!" Angel looked around for her things. "Where is my stuff?"

"I hung up it for you. I knew you'd be mad if you knew how you were laying all over it."

"What!" Angel yelled in horror. As the street drummer frantically looked for his things he called out to Collins. "Did I get anything on it!"

The professor walked over to Angel. "No I checked love, you laid on your pants but that was about it. You didn't get anything on them I promise."

Angel stopped and smiled. "Good. I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too." The two kissed again.

Angel broke away. "Do you want me to model my things for you?"

Collins sheepishly smiled. "Maybe later Ang, we need to eat."

"Oh yeah." Angel said as he walked toward the kitchen.

As Angel looked into the freezer he called out to his lover. "Collins! What do you want to eat?"

Collins walked up to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. "Hmm...I don't know are you in a cooking mood?"

"You know I love to cook, I'm always in a cooking mood." Angel said as he looked in the cupboards. "I know what we'll have!"

"What?" Collins said as he took off his shoes.

"We'll have baked chicken, with rice and stringed beans!"

"That sounds wonderful love, but that's a lot of food to cook isn't it?"

Angel walked up to his boyfriend kissing him on the nose. "Never that. Now get out, I don't want no men in the kitchen!"

The professor did as he was told and walked toward the bedroom.

It was almost like Angel with his art, he was lost in a trance. He concentrated; he forgot all of his problems. It was nice to be able to rest again.

After about 30 minutes Collins heard Angel calling from the kitchen.

"Tom dinner's ready!"

Collins came in from the bedroom and sat down at the table. Before Angel had put his plate down of the hot steaming food he checked his hands. "Did you wash your hands?"

All the professor was doing was staring at the steam that was coming from the food.

"Tom...TOM!"

Collins jumped at the volume of Angel's voice. "What?"

"I asked you if you washed your hands."

"Yeah, I did Ang...yeah..."

Angel smiled at Collins. He never could resist Angel's cooking. Angel placed Collins' food down and he looked at it hungrily. Angel himself sat down and they ate together in a comfortable silence.

After dinner, Collins began to wash the dishes seeing as it was his week for washing. Angel walked over to the phone and sat on the couch dialing the number to Mimi's apartment. He knew that Mimi didn't have work until 9 that night so he would be able to catch her.

"Hello?" Mimi chirped.

"Hola mi Mimi-Chica." Angel said smiling.

"Hi baby. How are you?"

"I'm great."

"Good. So what's up my love?"

"Do you have a minute? I wanted to talk to you about the party."

"Yeah! Anything for my Chica. Hold on." Roger's voice could be heard in the background. 'Hey who is that?' "It's Angel nosey!" Mimi said not realizing she was still speaking into the phone.

After a couple of minutes of shuffling Mimi came back on the phone. "Okay I'm ready Chica."

"Okay, so we're having it at the loft right?" Angel said as he coiled the phone cord in his fingers.

"Oh yeah!" Mimi said excitedly. "Most definitely, but Angel-Chica I really don't want you to worry about it okay? We've got it all covered."

As Collins finished the dishes he came over to where Angel was and sat next to him. Placing his arm around Angel, the professor began to kiss Angel's neck. The street drummer began to giggle at his touch which Mimi could hear. "Chica? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Chica. Stop Tom!" Angel said giggling even more.

"Did you hear what I said Angel?"

"Yeah I did, you said that you have it all covered." Collins began to caress Angel which Angel could barely handle. "I just...stop Tom! I just wanted to let you know that my brother and his wife are coming to the party...along with my niece. Tom if you don't stop I'm going to bite it off!"

"What!" Mimi said laughing hysterically.

"Collins' finger, I meant his..." Angel was cut off by Collins' lips.

"Hello?"

All Mimi could hear was moaning.

"Angel-Chica?"

After a few seconds Collins took the phone from Angel. "Meems, Angel will call you back in about an hour...maybe a little longer."

Mimi chuckled. "Alright but I got to work at 9 so you guys hurry up we have business to take care of!"

"Alright Meems, bye."

"Bye."

Collins hung up the phone and continued to kiss Angel passionately. As the kiss deepened Collins grabbed Angel and whispered sensually into his ear. "You. Bed. Now."

Angel giggled and ran towards the bedroom as Collins chased after him. Angel squealed as Collins tackled him onto the bed and slowly began peeling his clothes off.

**2 Hours Later**

Angel slowly crept out of bed as not to disturb the sleeping Collins. Throwing on a pair of sweats and Collins' old college sweatshirt he walked into the living room, turned on a lamp and plopped down next to the phone.

"Dammit, it's 9:30!" Angel muttered to himself. Mimi was probably already at work so he couldn't finish talking to her about the party, but he trusted his best friend and knew everything would be alright this Saturday.

Angel got up from the couch and walked over to his box of expensive art supplies taking a sketch book and pencils out. Quietly, he grabbed a chair from the kitchen and drug it into the bedroom.

_Aww he's so cute._

Collins was on his stomach in bed, his face buried in the pillow. The professor's dark skin shined in the dimly lit room with the comforter on his naked lower half. Angel smiled at his lover and took out the sketch book, sketching Collins' outlines. As the professor began to stir Angel stopped and silently hoped he would be still enough for him to draw him. All he needed was Collins to stay there a little longer and he wouldn't need him anymore, he could go from memory.

"Hey beautiful." Collins said as he rubbed his eyes to see Angel better.

"Hi lover. Hold still."

"Why?"

Angel frantically sketched Collins' shoulder blades. "Because I'm sketching you."

Collins looked down at himself. "Me? You want to draw me?"

"Of course, I need to have my man in my presentation." Angel said as he began to erase a detail of the sketch.

"Are you sure that you want to do that love? Don't you think my sexiness will be too much for the men there?" Collins said as he scratched his head.

Angel laughed. "I'm not worried about the men...I'm worried about the ladies. No one can resist a hot black professor, even if he is gay."

The two laughed and smiled at one another. "Angel I love you."

"I love you too." Angel said as he continued to sketch. "Well, I don't need you anymore you can sleep now."

"Oh thanks." Collins said sarcastically and grinning. "I've got papers to grade anyway; I'll be in the living room."

Angel noticed that Collins was still completely naked. "Aren't you going to put some pants on?"

"Nope." Collins said matter of factly.

The next evening, Collins came home to an expertly clean house and to a glamorous Angel that was buckling the shoes of his platform shoes on the bed.

"Wow, you look wonderful." The professor said as he watched Angel from the door way.

"Thank you love." Angel said smiling. "Better get ready; my brother said that he'd be here soon."

Collins froze. "Here?"

Angel sprayed some perfume on his wrists. "Yes, they'll go with us to the loft."

"But Ang…"

"Tom, don't worry. My brother has always been very accepting of me, and I told him a lot about you. He wants to meet you." The drag queen walked over to his lover and kissed his nose. "You know I wouldn't put you in any situation I wouldn't want to be in."

"I know you wouldn't."

"Besides, it's about time you met my brother. Now get dressed!" Angel said as he slapped Collins on the behind and walked out of the bedroom.

The professor showered, shaved and dressed in expert time. He looked into the mirror, loving what he was seeing. "Ang!"

"Yeah!" Angel yelled from the living room.

"Come see how fine your man is!"

Angel giggled and walked into the room, standing in awe. "You're right! You do look fiiiine!"

Collins beamed. "Your man can clean up can't he?"

"You ain't lyin'." Angel said kissing Collins on the cheek.

Finally the knock that they had been waiting for came. Collins was immediately shook up by it. "Holy shit." He muttered.

Angel yelped in happiness. "He's here. Come on honey!" The drag queen grabbed Collins' hand and jogged over to the door. "Coming!" Angel called unlocking the door. Before Angel had opened the door he turned to his lover. "Ready?"

"If you are." Collins replied nervously.

Angel smiled. "They'll love you."

Angel opened the door quickly and jumped into his brother's arm who jumped at him as well.

"Angel!" Miguel cried out. "Oh my brother! I'm so glad to see you!"

After the two had realized they had left their significant others in the dust they broke apart. Miguel and Angel looked so alike, Collins was dumbfounded by it. The only thing that was different about Miguel besides the make-up was his piercing green eyes. Petra was quite pregnant, and had long black hair. She was black as well. Collins knew that Angel and Miguel had a thing for black people, which Collins didn't mind one bit.

"Oh I'm sorry. Petra this is my brother Angel."

Petra smiled greatly. "So this is the Angel I always talked to on the phone but never had the pleasure of meeting?" The very pregnant Petra hugged Angel tightly.

"I'm so glad to meet you too honey." Angel smiled.

"Wow, you didn't tell me how gorgeous your brother is Miguel, he's stunning." This caused Angel to blush greatly as he grabbed Collins' hand, Miguel just smiled.

"Miguel…Petra, this is my boyfriend Tom Collins."

"So nice to meet you." Petra said as she hugged Collins.

"You too."

"So you're Angel's love huh?" Miguel said grinning.

Collins blushed. "That's me."

Miguel walked up to him and hugged him. "Anyone that loves my brother, loves me."

The professor laughed. "Thanks, it's really great to finally meet you man. Call me Collins."

Miguel warmly smiled at the couple. "This works for me, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Angel's smiled grew wide. "Me either…so my little niece is in there?"

Petra grabbed her stomach. "Yep, she's in there alright. She never lets me forget."

Angel giggled and leaned over to talk to Petra's stomach. "Hello Angel, you're going to be fabulous!"

The four laughed and hugged once again. "Ready to party!" Petra said excitedly.

Miguel laughed. "How much partying do you think you're going to be doing?"

"Enough! It's a college party!"

As the four of them climbed into Miguel's car Collins kissed Angel on the cheek and whispered into his ear. "Your brother is wonderful Ang."

"I told you." Angel said fixing Collins' collar.

"His eyes are amazing."

"Aren't they? They were Abuelita's. I was always jealous of him because of that."

Collins played with the hem of Angel's skirt. "You shouldn't be, I think you're gorgeous."

"I know you do, and I love you for it."

"So where too Collins?" Miguel called from the front seat.

"11th and Avenue B." Collins said lacing Angel's fingers with his.

It didn't take them long, and soon enough they were walking up the stairs of the loft. Collins pounded on the door to make sure that they could be heard, since the music was on. Mark called from behind the door and slid the door open with a glass of cheap champagne in his hand. After Angel had introduced Miguel and Petra to Mark, the filmmaker ushered them in.

"ANGEL'S HERE YOU GUYS!" Mark called out.

The whole party erupted as Angel's name was heard. Angel grabbed his mouth in happiness at seeing everyone that Mimi had invited; there were even some people that Angel hadn't seen in years. The loft was gorgeously decorated and Angel couldn't have been happier.

"Roger and Mark must have cleaned up." Collins said as he held Angel's hand. And that was something if Roger actually cleaned up, he really must care.

"Angel-Chica!" Mimi said running towards her best friend.

"Mimi-Chica!" Angel said hugging her tightly. "I can't believe you did this! You're amazing!"

"Anything for my girl!"

"Mimi?" Miguel said laughing.

"Holy shit Miguel!" the dancer said hugging him. "You look great!"

"So do you girl! This is my wife Petra. Love, this is Mimi…we practically grew up together."

Petra smiled. "Nice to meet you Mimi."

The night was just beginning and Angel was ready to get it started. "I want to dance!"

"Yeah!" said Petra having Miguel help her get up from her chair. "Come on Angel!"

The two held hands and walked over to the dance floor where a lot of Angel's drag queen friends were already dancing.

"Looks life Petra fits in Alphabet City just fine."

Miguel laughed. "Yeah, she just loves Angel. I'm really glad Angel is with you, I can tell you love him."

"I do, very much." Collins.

After a few hours of dancing and drinking (minus Petra) Mimi turned the lights out to get everyone's attention. The party immediately hushed and listened as Mimi put the lights back on.

"Before everyone gets too smashed I wanted to remind everyone why we are celebrating tonight. Angel-Chica come over here."

As various people whistled at him, Angel sheepishly walked over to his best friend as she put her arm around his waist.

"We are celebrating Angel being accepted into New York Arts and doing something with her life. We are celebrating because we are really fucking proud of her and wish her the best. So everyone raise a drink in the air."

As Angel looked onto the party and the raised glasses, for the first time in a long he felt proud of himself and where he was at this point in his life. Nothing would stand in the way of him fulfilling his dream, even if he wasn't going to live long enough to enjoy it. Or so he thought.

"To Angel and doing something we all wished we could."

"TO ANGEL!" The group yelled and wooted as the toast brought a lot of people just a little closer to complete drunkenness, especially Joanne.

Surprisingly, Angel didn't drink very much at all wanting everyone to enjoy themselves fully. It wasn't until his brother tapped him on the shoulder semi drunk that made him realize how late…or early it really was.

"Ang, we're gonna go. Doyawant us to take you guyshome?" Miguel said running his words together.

Angel giggled. "Sure, let me go get Tom."

The drag queen found Roger and Collins smoking a joint out on the fire escape. "Hey baby girl." Collins said as he held the joint out to Roger who took it.

"Hi lover, are you ready to go? Miguel and Petra are ready."

Roger was a little more than tipsy and high at the same time. "Hey Ang, congrats man! You want a hit!"

Angel giggled. "No, I'm cool Rog thank you."

"Yeah I'm ready babe."

"Aww you party poopers!" Roger said almost tripping over himself.

Collins held Angel and kissed him before turning back to Roger. "See ya Rog! We'll talk to ya'll later, thanks for the party."

"I'll be back tomorrow to help clean up!" Angel said as he got his coat from a chair.

Mostly everyone had left congratulating and saying bye to Angel throughout the night with the regular gang left. It was around 6 am and Angel was surprised that Petra had made it through the night, but she never complained once. Mimi, Joanne, Maureen, and Mark were all sprawled out on the couch.

"How are they all fitting on that couch?" Petra asked looking at them holding one another.

"It's a mystery to man." said Collins as he grabbed a perfectly untouched bottle of stoli on the kitchen counter. "Just like this bottle not being drank."

The two laughed and joined Angel who was holding Miguel up.

When they reached Collins and Angel apartment, Angel leaned into the car to kiss Miguel on the cheek who was sleeping in the car, his mouth wide open.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright driving?" Angel said as he leaned into the car.

"Oh yes dear. By the way we brought you something else, look in the trunk."

Collins grabbed the keys from Petra and opened up the trunk. "Oh my God Angel look!"

Angel ran over to the back of the car and screamed. "Oh my God!"

Angel's shriek woke Miguel up who currently was drooling. "What happened? Is the baby here?"

Petra heartily laughed out loud. "No Miguel, Angel saw the easel."

Miguel smiled as he looked in the rear view mirror, and then passed out.

Angel leaped up into Collins' arms, crying. "Oh my God, they got it!"

Collins laughed as he looked at the easel. "They did love, they did."

Angel let go of Collins as he ran over to Petra and tackled her with a kiss. "Thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome Angel; Miguel says you're welcome to." Petra said giggling.

"I won't let you down girl, I promise I won't!"

"We know you won't. I better get going; Miguel is going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up."

Angel waved them goodbye, tears streaming down his eyes running his make-up. Collins held the expensive easel and yawned. "Come on Ang, let's go to bed."

After Angel and Collins got ready for bed, Angel walked into the living room where Collins had set up his easel. This was it, he was ready. He had all he needed, and all he needed to do was show Emily Bernards and New York Arts that he was serious and that Angel Dumott Schunard was a force to be reckoned with.


	8. Last Night

**Authors' Notes: It's the dreaded day before, but we all know that our Angel will be alright . . . right? Thanks again to those who keep up w/ this story, thank you very much. **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

Angel was awakened to the telephone ringing which was all the way in the living room. They had only been asleep for a few hours and Angel was snuggled in Collins' arm.

"Dammit." Angel said opening his eyes slightly.

The street drummer closed his eyes and wanted the answering machine to catch whoever it was but Angel thought about what his admissions counselor had said a week before.

"_Don't forget! I'll be calling you to check up on you!"_

"Holy shit!"

Angel jumped out of bed, waking Collins in the process and ran over to the phone picking it up right before the last ring.

"H, hello!" Angel said out of breath.

"Angel?" said the woman.

"Yes honey who is this?"

"This is Emily Bernards from New York Arts. Is this Angel Dumott Schunard?"

_Oh my God, I called her honey._

"Hi Emily, this is Angel."

"Hi Angel! I didn't know who you were for a second."

Angel laughed, embarrassed. "You either. So what's up, is everything still cool?"

"Oh most definitely, they can't wait to see your work. I was actually just calling to see how everything was going."

Angel sat down at the kitchen table, rubbing his face of the stress that was creeping in.

"Everything is really great Emily. I actually was just thrown a party last night."

"How fun! That is so nice. Was it your family that threw you the party?" Emily chirped.

Angel thought for a second. "Yes, my family . . . it was my family."

"I bet they are so proud of you."

"I sure hope so."

"Well I know so, I'm proud of you too! I just know you're gonna knock them dead!"

Angel loved Emily's enthusiasm about Angel being in the school. It made him smile.

"So what building should I go to?"

Angel heard some papers rustling in the background. "Wow, they've got a special meeting room for you."

The street drummer felt a twinge of fear in his stomach. A special meeting room?

"Why would they have a special meeting room for me?"

"I don't know, maybe they believe you're a lot more talented than they thought. I sure think so."

Angel felt himself blush. "Thank you. So what did you say?"

"Oh yeah. Here it is." After Emily had explained all that Angel needed to know, the two chatted for a few minutes before Emily had to go.

"Well my dear. I can't wait to see you. One more day and you'll be showin' your stuff to New York Arts! They aren't ready for you!"

_Ain't that the truth._

"Thanks so much Emily and I can't wait to see you either. I'll see you tomorrow at 10."

"Alrighty then Angel, get a good nights rest and take care of yourself."

"You too, see you later."

"See ya!"

As Angel hung up the phone, a very groggy Collins walked over to him massaging his back.

"Was that Emily?"

Angel looked up at his lover. "Sorry for waking you up love."

The professor pulled a chair up to Angel, sitting down. "That's alright Ang. Was that Emily?"

"Yeah. I didn't realize that it was tomorrow already. Oh God, I don't think I can do this."

Collins grabbed Angel's face. "Yes you can. They wouldn't have accepted you if they didn't think you had the potential. I believe in you babe, now you have to believe in yourself. You can do this."

Angel wearily smiled. "Thanks."

Collins kissed Angel's nose and smiled. "Anything for my girl. Now come on let's go to bed."

"Are you going to be able to come with me?"

"Of course, I got it all squared away. Don't worry Ang. I'll be right there with you. I wouldn't dream of not being there for you. Now come on, you can't tell me that you got enough rest."

"Alright." Angel said as he grabbed Collins' outstretched hand.

It hadn't been long before Angel's nerves caught up with him. Angel was only asleep an hour before it started. The street drummer woke with a start and quickly crawled out of bed going toward the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and splashed water on his face trying to regain some composure. As soon as he straightened up enough to go back to bed, Angel ran toward the toilet heaving all that he had eaten periodically throughout the day. Angel never could throw up quietly and his heaves were heard throughout the apartment. Collins' eyes shot open at the sound of Angel's violent vomiting.

The professor opened the door of the bathroom and ran over to Angel who was hunched over the toilet. "Oh baby, are you alright? Do you need something?"

Angel shook his head and couldn't get a word out before he threw up again. "Are you sick Angel?"

The street drummer shook his head again, trying to catch his breath. "I'm nervous." Was all he could get out before he heaved his stomach contents into the toilet again.

Collins kissed the back of Angel's neck lovingly. "Oh Ang, don't be nervous. You're going to be great."

"As soon as they see me their going to turn me away!" Angel cried in between vomits.

"No baby, no they won't. You're extremely talented and they'd be crazy if they'd turn you away." Collins said as he got up for a paper towel, wetting it underneath the faucet.

Tears were pouring down Angel's face. "Look at me Tom! I'm a fucking drag queen! What have I got to offer them! I come from nothing, and I'll be nothing!"

Collins placed his hands on Angel's shoulders to steady him. "Look at me . . . No Angel I'm serious look at me. You have more talent and more strength than anyone I have ever known. Baby, I love you with all of my heart and I have no doubt in my mind whatsoever that you will succeed in this. You need to believe it for yourself."

Angel closed his eyes taking in every word. Collins traced Angel's cheek with his pointer finger and looked worriedly at his boyfriend. Slowly Angel opened his eyes to meet Collins'. "I'm so afraid Tom."

"I know you are Ang. But you know that we are all around you, we're behind you."

Tears continued to pour down Angel's face. "Even Abuelita?"

"Especially Abuelita."

Angel smiled at Collins' attempt at Spanish. "You always make me smile."

The professor felt himself blush. "Today for you Ang."

Giggling, Angel hugged his lover tightly which Collins happily obliged. "My Angel, my Angel." Collins said as he lovingly rubbed Angel's back. "Come on, let's get cleaned up. You've got a job to do tomorrow!" Angel rubbed his head as Collins helped him to his feet. "I'm going to get your things together, come out when you're ready."

Taking a deep breath, Angel looked into the mirror and splashed water into his mouth and onto his face. He was so embarrassed that Collins had witnessed Angel's semi-meltdown and didn't think that he could look at him again which Angel knew Collins would have none of. Looking into his bath basket, Angel pulled out a tube of expensive face mask cream that Maureen had given to him a while ago. He read the directions and squeezed a dime-sized amount of green cream into his hands. Carefully he rubbed the cream into his hand and put it onto his face in small circles. The directions said that he had to keep the cream on for 15 minutes so Angel reached for the timer and set it. The street drummer giggled when he saw himself in the mirror, he had always wanted to do this. Angel walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, feeling a little bit better than he had before. Collins was busy separating Angel's paint brushes, pencils and colored pencils.

"Hey!" Collins shouted excitedly. "Nice face."

"Hi honey." Angel said as he kneeled over the box with Collins. "Thanks."

"Ang I found so much more stuff underneath stuff! Your brother really went on a limb babe. I thought that I would take the liberty to organize your things for you."

Angel smiled as he looked through some sketches and paintings that he had done. "Thanks doll." He had so many paintings with water colors that he wasn't sure if they would accept it or not, but that was all he could afford. "Tom, you don't think that they're going to care if it's all watercolors do they?"

Collins looked at the paintings. "Hell no. When they see what you've done with cheap water colors, they're going to be amazed when you use the real paint."

"Do you think I have enough of everything?"

Just as Collins was about to answer a knock came at the door. "Angel, you've got enough stuff to fill a museum, don't worry." He checked his watch. "It's 11 at night, who the hell would be at the door?" The professor looked through the peep hole to see Joanne and Maureen holding wrapped things. "Hey guys!" he shouted as he unlocked the door.

"Collins!" Maureen shouted as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Joanne gave Collins a hug and smiled at him. "Hey Collins. Hey Angel!"

Angel got up to his feet and smiled at the two through the green face mask. "My two favorite lesbians!" He said hugging them both. Joanne blushed and Maureen mumbled under her breath "Angel, I'm bi remember?" Angel swatted her remark off and went back down to where he was.

"I see Maureen let you borrow her face cream." Joanne said as she hugged Angel. Maureen walked into the kitchen, grabbing a package of crackers. "I bought Angel some Pookie."

"I don't even want to know how much that cost either." Collins said as he pulled out chairs for him and Joanne to sit in.

"So what are you two doing here at this hour?" Angel asked, leaning against the wall.

"We come bearing gifts." Joanne said. "To show you how proud we are of you and that we love you."

"Awww." Collins said as he pointed to Angel. "That's so sweet! I told you!"

"Oh Tom you are so corny." Angel said blushing. "I don't think that I can accept any more gifts guys really."

"Well we have them so stop being so freakin' modest." Maureen said as she looked into the box with Angel's art supplies. "Pookie you go first."

Joanne got up and walked over to Angel holding a huge gift that was brightly wrapped. "Here Angel, because we are all so proud of you."

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much Jo." Angel said as he hugged her. "What in the world could this be?" Slowly Angel tore the paper completely off which revealed a cranberry colored leather art portfolio. "Oh my God!"

Joanne's smile brightened at Angel's response. "Oh my God Jo thank you so much! I was wondering how I would be able to take my art tomorrow. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." Angel said giving her a warm hug.

"I know you do." Joanne said warmly.

"My turn!" Maureen announced. The performance artist handed Angel a package that Angel found was quite heavy when Maureen gave it to him.

"What is . . . HOLY SHIT!"

"What!" Collins shouted. The professor ran over to him but turned away quickly when he what it was. "MAKE-UP!"

"I told Maureen to get Angel something artsy, but she insisted on getting Angel make-up."

Maureen turned around and stuck her tongue at Joanne who was rolling her eyes. "See! Angel likes my present more!"

"Stop it Mo. I really appreciate both of your gifts equally."

"Now you're going to be even more hot tomorrow Angel!"

"Oh yeah I brought my digital camera so you can take pictures." Joanne said as she dug for it in her purse.

Handing it to Collins, Joanne laughed. "Collins, you and only you are allowed to work this because I know you know how."

"When you fill the camera with you, Jo is going to print them out so we can all see them!" Maureen said. "Shouldn't you be taking that stuff off of your face now?"

Just then the timer went off. "You're right on time Mo."

Angel walked into the bathroom with Maureen right behind him.

"So how is Angel holding up Collins?" Joanne said as she got up to throw the wrapping paper away.

Collins looked toward the bathroom to make sure Angel couldn't hear him. "Actually Jo, he was vomiting pretty badly before you got here. He's extremely nervous."

"Oh God, is he going to go through with it?"

Collins looked down at his feet. "He's got to. He can't pass this up. I won't let him."

Joanne placed her hand on his shoulder. "Neither will we. Whatever you need, call us."

"Thanks Jo, I can't tell you how much Angel appreciates everything that you guys have done for him."

"Oh believe me. We're indebted to Angel. He's brought the very best out of all of us. He has taught a lot of us to love and also to appreciate it."

There wasn't a truer statement than that. Angel had definitely taught Collins how to love. Angel did bring the best out of everyone.

Maureen and Angel walked back out into the living room hand in hand.

"So the scream cream is off?" Collins said chuckling.

"Very funny Thomas." Angel said as looked into his box of make-up.

As Maureen looked into the box as well, she devishly smiled at Collins. "Angel, you've got to make sure you take pictures of you in your hot outfit before Collins rips it off of you!"

"Maureen!" Joanne shouted.

Collins' cheeks got very hot and the professor walked over to the kitchen for some water. "Anyone thirsty?"

"Well Angel darling, we're going to get going." Joanne said trying to change the subject and getting up from her chair.

"Awww Pookie, do we have to leave so early!" Maureen said stomping.

"Maureen it's midnight. Angel needs to get some sleep."

"But-"

"It's okay Mo, you know you are always welcome over here. When I get back, I can tell you everything that happened." Angel said holding the performance artist's arms.

"Fine." Maureen said as she grabbed her coat. "Let's go crabby!"

Joanne waved goodbye to Collins and stopped in her tracks to look at Angel. "Don't ever think you can't do something Angel because you don't think like everyone else does. Michelangelo and Rembrandt never thought like anyone, and look who they became."

Angel's newly cleaned face made him just like his name sake underneath the hall way light.. "Thanks Jo."

After the two had cleaned up the house a bit and organized Angel's artwork into his brand-new portfolio they settled into bed holding each other.

"Goodnight lover." Angel said snuggling up to his boyfriend.

"Goodnight Ang. Ready for tomorrow?"

"More than ever."


	9. Finally

**Authors' Notes: Celebrate good times COME ON! Finals are over and I can write my stories! I've got a few weeks until I take some summer classes so I can write until I can't write no more! Woo hoo! Wow! 3,320 words! Hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks SOOO much to all of you who keep up with this story, I hope I'm not letting you down.**

**I OWN NOTHING (only add-ons).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**_Italics _are _thoughts._**

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning Angel woke up with a start, jumping out of bed and throwing a house coat on. It was 6 in the morning and Collins didn't even stir. Angel walked into the living room that surprisingly wasn't as dirty as he thought it was. He looked around the room, seeing that Collins must have wakened up after he was in a deep sleep to set Angel's things by the door. The street drummer warmly smiled as he checked his bag and portfolio, everything was perfectly in its place.

_This is it. Today is the day._

Angel walked into the kitchen and turned the kettle on for tea. A good cup of tea is what he needed to calm down. He sighed and looked out the window behind the sink; it was going to be the perfect day. Nothing could stop him, nothing would stop him. Just before the kettle began to whistle Angel cut off the burner and grabbed a mug from the cupboard setting it down on the kitchen counter.

"Only makin' a cup for two?" Collins said leaning on the wall by the kitchen table.

Angel turned around obviously startled. "Holy shit Tom you scared me!"

The professor chuckled and walked over to his Angel. "Why are you up so early? You have about another hour to sleep in you know. It won't take us that long to get up there."

Grabbing another mug and placing a tea bag into each one, Angel smiled. "You know I can't sleep. I'm surprised I slept as long as I did."

"You didn't seem to have to much trouble the way you were snoring." Collins said as he began to over exaggerate Angel's snoring.

Angel was horrified as he poured the steaming liquid into the cups. "I did not snore! Thomas Brian Collins you are lying!"

Collins let out a hearty laugh as he rubbed Angel's back. "Nah, I'm just playin' Ang. You didn't snore at all."

"Uh huh, here." Angel said carefully handing him a cup. "So do I get a kiss?" The street drummer said as he took a small sip of the tea.

"Damn baby you didn't put any sugar in this?" Collins said as he tasted it.

"Tom did you hear me?"

The professor just could not believe that there wasn't any sugar in the tea. "What?" He said turning back to look at Angel.

"I don't get a kiss this morning?" Angel said with a pout plastered onto his face.

Collins slyly smiled. "You can have more than that if you hurry up and get in the bed."

"Ooo! Angel said placing the cup down and running toward the bedroom.

Angel got up from bed and turned around to see Collins snoring next to him.

"And he says I snore?" Angel muttered to himself.

About an hour had gone by and Angel went straight to the bathroom to get ready. The street drummer looked into the mirror to inspect his face.

"Damn, that mask thing worked wonders!" He said, his smile getting wider by the moment.

Angel jumped into the shower, letting the hot water run over his body as he washed just about everything he could. After stepping out of the shower and towel drying himself, Collins groggily came in. "Hey babe." He said as he began to relieve himself in the porcelain god.

"Hi lover." Angel said as he wrapped the towel around himself and walked back into the bedroom.

Sliding the closet door open Angel spotted his outfit that he just couldn't wait to get on. He made the bed, after making a mental note to wash the sheets and laid his clothes on the bed.

Almost completely done dressing, Angel walked over to his vanity and sat down ready to apply his make-up. He opened the box that Maureen had given him and went to town on his face. Angel never thought he could look even more beautiful than he was today and he never thought he could be more proud of himself. Collins walked in with a towel around his waist and stopped in his tracks when he saw Angel in the mirror. Angel didn't even have the wig on yet and was still stunning.

"Damn Angel you are beautiful."

Angel turned around, shyly smiling. "Thank you love."

Collins couldn't keep his eyes off of his lover and ran into the side of the bed.

"Careful hun." Angel said apply his mascara.

"Apparently, you must be used to that." Collins said sitting on the bed and rubbing his knee.

"Used to what?"

"Used to people running into things when they see you."

Angel turned around and faced his lover. "Darling, when you're me you get used to that kind of reaction. It's either they're scared to death of you or they're so smitten with you that they don't know what to think."

Collins shook his head smiling as he put on a pair of socks. Satisfied with his answer the drag queen swiveled around and went back to work on perfecting his eyeliner.

"Come on Ang, you've got to eat somethin'." Collins said as he pushed the bowl of cereal towards Angel.

"I'll mess my outfit up." Angel said looking through his portfolio for the thousandth time.

"Angel, you've really got to eat."

"I will when we get back. I won't be able to hold anything down."

There was no use in fighting with Angel about eating, the professor trusted his lover that he would. "Alright baby girl you ready to go?"

"One moment!" Angel said running towards the living room. "You've got to take pictures of me for Joanne!"

Collins walked over to Angel and grabbed the camera from him. "Okay honey, shoot away!" Angel said posing.

"Ang. Aren't you forgetting something?" Collins said tapping his foot.

"What?" Angel said mid-pose.

The professor cleared his throat as he pointed to his head. Angel was confused.

"Do you need a cough drop Tom?"

Collins cleared his throat again, hoping Angel would get the hint. It wasn't until Angel began to scratch his head that he realized what Collins was referring too. "Holy shit my hair!"

Angel scrambled into the bedroom, his white heels clacking against the hardwood floor. Placing the blonde wig on his head and brushing the stray hairs away Angel smiled into the mirror.

"Perfect."

Collins grabbed Angel's hand as they walked down the stairs of their apartment. The professor wondered if this is what Mark felt like holding a camera in his pocket.

"I think we should take the C train and we'll get there in time to take the F." Angel said as he looked into a small booklet.

"We're not taking a train Ang." Collins said.

"Then how are we getting there Tom? We don't have money for-"Angel's words were stopped when he saw his brother and sister-in-law waving at them from inside of their car. The drag queen covered his moth with his hand in order to stifle a cry. "Oh my God."

Petra stepped out of the car. "Come on Angel! Let's go kick some ass." Oh man how much Angel loved Petra.

Collins held out his hand to Angel. "Come on babe. Let's go." Angel took Collins hand and they walked towards the car.

"Woah, this place is huge Angel. You think you'll be able to get where you need to go?" Miguel said as they pulled up into the school.

"Can't be much worse than New York City." Angel said looking out the window, never loosening his grip on Collins' hand.

Angel's heart began to race; it was barely 9 o' clock. Questions couldn't stop popping into Angel head as they began to park. Would they accept him? How would they react when they saw him? Would they even like his art work?

"Come on Ang." Collins said motioning for him to get out of the car, Angel's backpack and portfolio in his hand.

"Oh! Sorry love." Angel said shaking his thoughts out of his head. After hugging Miguel and Petra the four started off toward the building where the meeting was to take place.

"Oh God, I'm going to throw up." Angel said leaning on Collins and grabbing his stomach. Collins lovingly rubbed Angel's soft shoulders. "It's alright sweets, you're alright."

"Collins told us that you didn't eat anything anyway." Petra said looking back at Angel as she held Miguel's hand.

"We'll have to have a celebration breakfast!" Miguel said cheerfully.

Petra rubbed her stomach. "Oh yeah food sounds great!"

Finally, the four reached the administration building of New York Arts. Each building was designed in such a way that it puzzled the four of them that looked up at them as they passed. "They must have got some crazy ass architects to come in here." Collins said as he looked about him.

Miguel chuckled. "I think my brother will be just fine here."

Collins opened up the heavy glass door and let them into the building that was lively with music. Students and faculty walked by, some smiling as they saw Angel.

"Not one frown." Angel said quietly.

Collins leaned in. "What you say Ang?"

"Not one frown. No one is looking at me how they usually do."

"They're artsy people, they probably don't care."

"Or they don't know I'm a man." Angel said smirking. Oh yeah, this was his kind of place.

The receptionist was dressed professionally except for the paint brush that was tying her hair together. "Hi welcome to New York Arts! How can I help you?"

Miguel stepped up the woman. "Hi there. We're here to see-"

"Emily!" Angel squealed.

"Angel!" Emily said waving frantically. Emily was a pretty tall woman with long auburn hair. She wore pinstripe pants, with a cute cardigan and black pointy shoes.

"She's fabulous!" Angel said to Collins as he walked over to her.

"Wow! You are…so…." Emily said trailing off.

Collins' alarm bells went off when Emily didn't say anything.

"Fantastic!" Emily said.

Petra, Miguel and Collins all sighed as Angel's admissions counselor hugged the drag queen tightly.

"Who are these wonderful people Angel?" Emily said smiling.

Angel walked over toward his group and stood next to Miguel. "This is my brother Miguel, my sister-in-law Petra." The two shook hands with Emily who couldn't stop smiling. Angel rubbed Petra's stomach. "This is my niece Angel." Everyone chuckled. "And this is my boyfriend, Tom Collins, Professor of Computer Age Philosophy." Angel loved to say that.

"Holy cow! Computer Age Philosophy! Where at!" She said as she enthusiastically shook Collins' hand.

"Call me Collins and I teach at NYU." Collins said shyly.

"That's awesome! So you're not into the arts like your Angel Collins?"

Collins held Angel. "Well, I can draw stick figures really well but that's about it."

"Angel will have to show you guys a thing or two when he gets out of here!" Emily said as she clapped her hands happily. "It was so nice meeting you all! Come on let's take the elevator and get this party started!"

The five traveled to the 3rd floor where there were lots of board rooms that were obviously being occupied. As he passed, Angel could see men and women show their artwork to another man or woman through the tiny window on the doors. Once they had reached the waiting room Emily grabbed Angel's portfolio for him. "I'm afraid you guys will have to part now. Don't worry Angel will be just fine! I'll give you guys a few minutes, I'll be right back."

Angel turned around to look at them, tears beginning to fill his eyes. Miguel saw this and grabbed his brother into a tight embrace. "Abuelita is watching you. I love you Angel and I know you'll do great."

Angel grabbed her brother tighter. "_Gracias _Miguel."

Petra walked over to Angel and planted a huge kiss on his check. "That was from both of us." She said as she held her stomach.

As Petra backed away Collins looked into his lover's eyes and held Angel's perfectly painted face. "I love you Angel and I am so proud of you."

Angel smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek that Collins caught with his thumb. "We'll all be in there with you. You've come too far to be pulled down now Ang, you only go up from here."

"Thank you love."

Collins smiled widened as he kissed Angel on his forehead. "Don't want to mess up your lipstick." He said smirking. Angel's cheeks began to get hot, thank goodness for blush. Collins always seemed to make him blush. The professor smiled as he tapped Angel on the backside. "Go get 'em Angel."

"We'll be out here waiting for you!" Petra said waving.

Angel turned around to look at them once more and followed Emily who was waiting for him.

"It's just down this hall way Angel. I've already put up your first painting, I couldn't choose just one they were all really good."

"Thanks Emily." Angel said shyly.

Emily walked over to the door and stood in front of Angel. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Angel said trying to regulate his breathing.

Emily opened the door revealing an extremely nice boardroom with chairs around a huge oval shaped table. Angel spotted the display easel which had the drawing of Collins displayed on it. On the side was a small buffet of fruit, Danishes, coffee and different juices.

_Why in the world are they doing all of this for me?_

Angel didn't even notice the two men and lady that were watching his every move as he looked at the paintings of past students on the walls. They were gorgeous.

"You like that one?" A shorter man said as he walked up to Angel.

Angel turned around startled. "Oh my goodness!"

The man chuckled. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh no no no that's alright. I should have been paying attention."

The man walked over to the painting and studied it. "This was one of my favorites. She called it Esther. Tanika Vermeer was her name, graduated a few years ago. Talented artist. There's nothing wrong with admiring someone else's work, no need to apologize. I am Jacob Preus, President of New York Arts."

_Holy shit, it's the freakin' president._

Angel's hand began to shake as he reached it out to the man. "Angel Dumott Schunard. It's very nice to meet you President Preus."

The man had a warm smiled that Angel was glad of. "Likewise Angel. This is Anna Rhodes and Ken Claver, both administrators of New York Arts."

The other two walked over to the tall drag queen shaking his hand warmly.

"Let's get this started shall we? We can wait until we see your work." Said the woman as she walked toward the coffee machine, pouring herself a cup.

After everyone had gotten settled Angel went to the front of the table by the easel.   
"Okay."

"Tell us a little bit about yourself Angel." Said President Preus.

Angel looked up at the people who anxiously looked at him. He could talk about himself, this was easy. Immediately, Angel relaxed going to into conversation mode. "Well I'm 22, and I'm from Alphabet City. I grew up there living on Avenue B for most of my life. My city… I call it my city. It's what inspires me to paint and to draw. I never had much money, so as a kid, I drew or painted with whatever I could get. Even when I began to grow older it was those cheap water colors that I used…I brought some of my earlier work and I'll be showing that to you later on. I am drag queen, if you haven't guessed already and I gotta tell you I was really concerned that you wouldn't accept me because I am gay and I like to wear a dress or two occasionally. But, I know that it's all about the art here and that it doesn't matter."

The three people sat in a contemplative silence as Angel continued on.

"I have AIDS, I've had it for a few years and that also is what inspires me to paint or draw. Kind of like my friend Mark who films. It's all about what you get out of a situation. Yeah, I know that eventually AIDS will kill me, but I've gotten so many good things out of a seemingly depressing situation. No Day But Today. That's what me and my friends live by. It gives me an extra boost to wake up in the morning, gives me another reason to live. So I pour all of that into the my music or my art, to hopefully give someone that doesn't know about No Day But Today a boost to wake up in the morning."

As Angel smiled warmly to himself, Anna Rhodes looked up from her coffee. "Show us what New York has inspired you to paint Angel."

The drag queen nodded and walked over to the easel. "This drawing I call 'Tom' named about my boyfriend. I wanted to capture the light that was coming through the window that was shining on his back which reflected back from the sweat that was glistening. Outlining his muscles and not giving him to much of a recognizable face is my idea of letting someone that would be looking at it know, that this man could be anyone that they chose to be."

"Wonderful Angel, it's absolutely stunning." Said Ken Claver rubbing his chin absent mindedly.

Outside, in the waiting room Petra rubbed her belly, closing her eyes in pain. "Oh man, Angel-baby is going crazy in there!"

Miguel stopped his pacing and jogged over to his wife. "You feeling alright? Do you want to go lay down in the car?"

"No, I want to be here when Angel comes out." Just as Miguel was about to responded Petra yelled out a loud scream.

Collins immediately ran over to the pregnant woman. "Hey Petra how are you feeling!"

"Oh my God, I don't know." Petra said, her face grimacing with the sharp pains that were following.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Miguel said to Collins.

"Hell no! I want to be here when Angel comes out!"

"Petra, you don't know how long Angel will be in there. She had a hell of a lot of paintings to show." Collins said as rubbing Petra's shoulder. Collins was glad Angel wasn't all woman, he didn't think he could handle it.

"You can have the baby here love, we're going!" Miguel said as he began to help his wife up.

Collins immediately grabbed Petra's other side as she occasionally yelped in pain. "How late is she!"

"3 weeks!" Miguel said, panic in his eyes.

"Holy shit." Collins said stopping in his tracks.

"Tom, stay with my brother! Tell him that we went to go have his niece!" Miguel said as he helped Petra down the hallway.

Inside the boardroom, the meeting was going quite well in Angel's favor. Every time Angel unveiled a new drawing or painting, the three officials were impressed more and more. It was as if Angel couldn't be stopped. The drag queen had practically gone through all of his work.

"Everything was great Angel. Is there anything else?"

"One more." Angel brought out the sketch he did on the fire hydrant, President Preus' eyes opening as wide as saucers. "Oh my goodness, I've got to see this close up!"

The man looked at the sketch his mouth never closing from shock. "You drew this? Oh my goodness the detail is amazing!"

The other two people followed suit, Emily watching excitedly in the corner. "What do you call this?" Anna Rhodes said as she studied the detail.

Angel giggled at the drawing which had a red popsicle stain on the corner of it. "I call this one Popsicles."


	10. Losses and Gains

**Author's Notes: When I started this story, I had a thing about calling Angel 'he' and I would rather call him 'her' so I'm starting that with this chapter. Thanks to all of you who keep up with this story, I really appreciate it. I had a day off from work today and I got to write a chapter, YAY!**

**I OWN NOTHING (only add-ons).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

"Well Angel, your work is really wonderful." The president said as he shook Angel's hand. "I think that it is very safe to say . . . Welcome to New York Arts."

Angel covered her mouth with her hands in complete happiness. "Oh my goodness, thank you . . . thank you so much!"

All of the people shook Angel's hand gladly. Anna Rhodes walked up to the shocked drag queen who sat herself down to not fall on the floor. "Angel, I'll be taking you to your financial advisor to get all of that technical mumbo jumbo out of the way."

Angel couldn't control her sobs. "Thank you."

The woman rubbed Angel's back lovingly. "It's quite alright dear."

"It's just that, it was always a dream of mine to go to school and now that I have the chance . . . " Angel went back to sobbing.

"I completely understand. I felt like that when I went to school. I know you'll be great, the President really seems to love your work, as we all do."

Looking up at the one of the people who have just changed her life Angel pulled the woman into a loving embrace. The woman happily smiled and hugged her back. "Welcome my dear, welcome."

As Angel began to pack up her things into her portfolio, the President popped his head back into the conference room. "Angel, I wanted to know if you would let us frame your work and hang it here in the main building?"

The drag queen smiled greatly, placing a hand on her chest. "I'd be honored."

"We'd like the Popsicle one." The man said chuckling as he walked over to the drag queen who pulled it out for him.

"There you are." Angel smiled.

Taking one more look at it, the man looked up at Angel. "It'll probably be in this very conference room, showing our prospective students that even the most diverse of people are welcomed here."

Angel couldn't have been happier or prouder at that moment. "Thank you again, I promise you will get nothing of brilliance from me."

"There isn't a doubt in my mind." The man said as he opened the door. "I'll be seeing you around campus. Take care of yourself."

Angel waved to him. "You too!" Quickly packing up her stuff, the drag queen ran for the waiting room to tell her family the news, but found no one but her Collins sitting with his head in his hands. Feeling a presence, he looked up at Angel whose smile was ear to ear. He got up from his seat and walked over to his girl, looking at her expectantly. "Well? How did it go babe?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I GOT IN!" Angel screamed.

Collins' face lit up like a lightbulb. "That's my girl! That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" The professor giddily picked Angel up and swung her around in a circle. "You gotta give me some lovin' on that." Angel gladly gave Collins' a high five and grabbing him into a sweet kiss. When the kiss broke, Collins looked at his Angel. "God Angel, I am so proud of you girl. I am _so _proud of you."

A small tear fell down Angel's face that Collins wiped away. "Thank you lover."

The professor let go of Angel and swung his arm in excitement. "I knew it! I knew it Ang, I knew you would get 'em!"

As the two lovers held each other, Emily walked in. Angel quickly turned to her and hugged the young woman who laughed at Angel's excitement. "I am so glad for you Angel! You're gonna be fabulous here! But you know, we do need to take care of financial aid, and get your classes schedule going."

Nodding, Angel took her backpack from Collins. "Okay, I'll be right there." And with that, Emily walked away.

Not realizing that her brother and sister-in-law weren't in the room to help her celebrate, Angel turned to Collins. "Honey, where's my brother?"

Slapping himself on the face, Collins cursed himself out loud. "Shit! I can't believe I forgot! Petra went into labor babe!"

"Really!" Angel said as she threw her backpack on her shoulders. "Then we should go meet them! Come on!"

As Angel began to turn Collins grabbed her by the wrist. "Ang wait."

The drag queen looked down at Collins' hand. "Tom, my sister-in-law is about to have her baby, now come on."

"You need to take care of school first love."

Angel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Collins not realize that she was going to be an aunt?

"I know Collins, but-"

Collins wanted to go see Petra just as much as Angel did, but he knew that Angel worked and went through too much to get to this point to throw it all away. "Don't you think that Miguel _and _Petra would want to you to take care of this first?"

Angel stopped in her tracks. Of course they would, but they had done so much for her already, she wanted to be there for them. "Yes, they would."

Collins walked up to his Angel and laced his fingers with hers. "I promise you babe, that as soon as you're done with this we will go straight up to the hospital. I'll wait out here for you."

When Angel saw Emily and Anna Rhodes waiting by the doorway, she knew that she had to go. "Okay, I promise I'll be as quick as I can."

With a quick kiss Angel followed the two women down the hallway, leaving her man behind. "Alright Angel! Now let's take care of your financial aid first."

"Okay." Angel said halfheartedly.

She walked into a nicely decorated space with a few desks. The place was nice and welcoming. "Have a seat Angel." Said a woman that was decked out in tie die, not Angel's favorite pattern, but she appreciated it. The drag queen sat down, placing her portfolio and backpack next to her. "Thank you."

"First of all Welcome to New York Arts." The woman said shaking Angel's hand.

"Thank you so much! I'm so excited!" Angel said crossing her legs.

Smiling, the woman began to type into the computer. "Now Angel, have you applied for financial aid yet?"

"No, not yet."

Sliding some papers toward Angel, the woman apologetically said. "We've got a lot to do then."

Sighing, Angel took the pen and began writing.

**Meanwhile**

"Push baby!" Miguel shouted to his wife who was having an extremely hard time with labor.

The doctor's eyes grew wide as the baby began to peek through. "She's coming Petra! Here she comes!"

Suddenly, Petra began to feel very weak which she figured was part of it all. "One more push Petra one more!" Said a nurse who was wiping her forehead.

"Oh Miguel, I don't feel well." Petra said as her breathing began to shallow. "Is she almost here?"

Miguel looked worriedly at his wife. "She's almost here baby, one more push. Can you do that?"

Nodding, Petra gave her hardest push she could and sure enough baby Angel came out with ease, right into the doctor's hands. "Wonderful job Petra!" The man screamed.

Petra's head collapsed into the pillow, sweat pouring from her. She lifted her head just enough to see her baby cry. Miguel couldn't keep his eyes off of the little baby that was screaming her head off. "She's beautiful Petra, she's absolutely gorgeous." Miguel looked down at Petra, who had closed her eyes. "Baby?"

"Tell her I love her with all my heart Miguel."

Her husband's face changed drastically. "_You'll _be able to tell her baby as soon as they get you cleaned up."

"Take care of our baby Miguel. Keep Angel in her life."

"Petra stop talking like that! You are fine love. You'll be fine." Miguel began to panic.

"I love you Miguel. I always have."

"Doctor! She's still bleeding!" A nurse called. The doctor rushed over to the woman, who began bleeding profusely as each second passed. "Get the child out of here! I'm going to need a surgeon get me a surgeon!"

Miguel frantically patted Petra's face to get her to wake up. "Love? Come on baby, wake up for me."

When the surgeon ran into assess the situation. His face turned grim. "It's uncontrollable."

The doctor that delivered baby Angel looked up at the man. "We've got to help this woman John. She just had a baby."

The man did some other things and just shook his head sadly. "We can't stop it!"

Petra still wasn't responding to Miguel. "Petra? Petra! PETRA!"

**An Hour Later**

Miguel stood in front of the glass a broken man, Petra was gone. Just that quickly, the love of his life was gone. He looked in the window at his new daughter, who would never know her mother or get to experience her mother's love like he did. Tears streamed down his face as the nurse carefully walked up to him, the baby in her hand. "Sir?" The woman said cautiously.

Slowly, Miguel looked up at the woman and smiled at his daughter. "Is that my girl?"

The woman smiled. "It sure is, her eyes are open already which is quite a feat for most babies."

The tiny baby looked up at her father. "Oh my God, her eyes are beautiful. They look purple almost."

Miguel smiled through his tears. "Yeah, she has her mother's eyes."

As the woman walked away from the two, time seemed to have stopped. It was only them, and no one would be able to break their bond. When the nursed returned with a paper on a clipboard, Miguel kissed his daughter's forehead sweetly. "Mr. Shunard, we need to name your baby girl."

"Of course. Thank you. Can you take her?"

"I'd love to!" The woman squealed slightly bouncing the cooing baby girl. Miguel sighed and closed his eyes, wanting to write this down perfectly.

Slowly and with care he wrote _Angel Deanna Schunard_.

When the lady gave Baby Angel back to her father, the woman's eyes grew. "Wow! This name is absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks. I think it fits her. Angel-Dee." Miguel said chuckling in between tears.

**Meanwhile**

"Great job on these papers, I've never seen them done so quickly." The woman said as she put them into a file.

"Actually, my sister-in-law is giving birth as we speak so I'm really trying to get out of here."

Angel looked about her, she wanted to see her niece so bad and hoped that this woman would hurry the hell up. The woman typed things and typed things until she frowned at the screen.

"What is it?" Pleasantries were out the window now.

"It says that you're not qualified for financial aid."

Angel straightened up in her seat. "What the hell do you mean I don't qualify for financial aid? I live in Alphabet City with no car and barely enough money to keep the heat on and you're telling me that I can't get financial aid!"

"Dammit Tom! They better get back to me! I've come way to fuckin' far for this! God, I just want to see my niece, my brother and my sister-in-law and go home!" Angel said as she and Collins walked toward the subway.

Collins traced his thumb on Angel's hand. "It's alright love. We'll be alright. I'm sure they'll give you money. Damn government is just trying to find a reason not to."

"I wonder what my niece looks like! I bet Petra is sooo happy!"


	11. Blessings Hidden In A Message

**Author's Notes: Sorry it took so dang long to update, they've been working me like a slave at my job. I haven't been coming home at a decent hour since I started the dang thing. Coming home at 11 or almost 12am ain't fun. Hope you like this chapter. Thank you to all of you who keep up with this story, I really appreciate it!**

**I OWN NOTHING (only add-ons).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Petra was gone and Angel had no idea. The tired drag queen rubbed her forehead just wanting to get out of the bus so she could see her new niece.

"Are we almost there Tom?" Angel said fidgeting in her seat.

Collins looked from the window to his lover. "Yes Ang, we're almost there."

Satisfied with his answer Angel laid her head against Collins' broad shoulder sighing. "I wonder what she looks like. I bet you she has Miguel's nose, no one can escape a Schunard nose."

The professor chuckled as he played with Angel's hand. "I think your nose is cute."

Angel looked up at Collins grinning from ear to ear. "I swear Tom Collins, you can say anything and I'll jump right out of my panties."

A wave of embarrassment came upon Collins' face and he hushed Angel. "Uh, come on Ang, this is our stop."

As the two walked up toward the hospital they spotted Miguel sitting with the tiniest bundle in his arms. His gaze was forlorn and distant, a way that Angel had never seen her brother. Panic immediately set in for Angel. "Miguel! Miguel what happened!" Angel asked.

Miguel looked up at this brother and looked back at the tiny baby that began to stir in his arms. "She's gone."

Angel buried her face in her hands almost collapsing onto the floor; luckily Collins was there as always to keep her steady. Miguel looked down at his weeping brother. "Angel, it's okay. I'd rather her be happy wherever she is, than be here and have to put up with the shit she was putting up with."

Tears silently fell down Angel's face as she began to regain some kind of composure. Collins held his lover by the waist whispering and cooing into her ear for support. Angel smeared her make-up as she wiped her eyes. "How's my girl?"

Turning his attention back to his brand new daughter, Miguel faintly smiled. "She's great. Her eyes are purple."

"Like Abuelita's!" Angel happily exclaimed.

"Yep, just like Abuelita. Do you want to hold her?"

Angel slowly walked up to her brother, gently grabbing the tiny little baby and rocking her into her arms. Cooing and moving her head around, Baby Angel opened her eyes slightly to reveal the purple gems Miguel was talking about. Collins watched the beautiful site that Angel was holding a baby and sighed. "You were right about the nose."

Angel giggled and held the baby closer to her heart as she began to cry. "Shh, it's alright. Tia Angel is here."

"I've got all of the baby's things at home, so I better get going. They're taking Petra's body down to a place where we live. Her mother is hysterical."

This worried Angel a bit, if Petra's family had anything to do with it, Miguel or anyone in his family would never see the little girl again. "Do you think that we'll be able to see her?" Angel asked looking at the baby.

Miguel walked over to his brother who was now taller than him with the heels. "Of course Angel, I'll be bringing her up here to see you guys. Don't worry. I won't let them take her away from me."

Angel beamed, that was just one of the many things that her brother and herself had in common. A fighting spirit. "Okay, we'll look forward to it."

As Miguel started to load of the car with the little things that he did have, he found that Petra had placed the car seat into the backseat of the car. "Oh my God."

Angel and Collins looked over toward the man who cupped his mouth with his hand. "Petra packed the car seat. Do you think she knew?"

Collins walked over to the distraught man and placed his hand on his back. "We don't know man; I don't think we ever will. Let's get you home."

Nodding solemnly, Miguel climbed into the as Angel placed the baby into the car seat. "You're going to have a great life Miss Dee, I promise."

After a trying and exhausting day, Angel sat down at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea and sketching her last memory of Petra. Collins turned from his place on the couch and looked toward Angel who was in a world of her own. Pushing the essays that he regretted assigning aside, the professor got up and walked toward his lover placing a loving hand on his back. "What are you sketching baby?"

Angel finished a detail quickly and spoke finally after several moments. "Petra."

Since this would be the first time that Collins had experience a death with Angel, he was prepared for pretty much anything. Grabbing a chair on the opposite side of the table, Collins took a seat close to Angel still rubbing her back. "Need to talk love?"

The drag queen never looked up from the sketch. "No."

Not wanting to push, Collins fixed the chair and walked over to the answering machine that was blinking. "Look Ang, you seem to have fans that need to talk to you."

"_Hi Angel! Hi Collins! It's Joanne, I'm at work right now on my lunch break and I wanted to know how everything went with the school. Did my portfolio do its job? What did they say about financial aid? Remember, I've got some links to some places that give out scholarships so please let me know! Well I better get going, talk to you guys soon and I hope everything went really well. Love you guys."_

The professor glanced over at Angel who didn't even move a muscle.

"_Hi Collins! Angel-Chica! What the hell happened girl! Why aren't you calling me right now! Let me know what happened! Tell Miguel and Petra I said hi. Te Amo!"_

When Angel heard Petra's name, he grabbed his things and walked toward the bedroom. "Tom, I didn't ask you to play any messages."

Pressing the pause button on the machine, Collins looked up at a weeping Angel. "I'd really appreciate it if you just helped me out a little bit. My fucking sister-in-law just died today."

A confused looked took Collins' face over. "Woah, wait a minute Ang. I've been trying to get you to talk to me for the past hour. What else do you expect me to do babe? Since you didn't talk to me I figured I'd give you some time and then you'd talk to me."

"What the hell do you mean! You haven't even tried!"

Collins began to walk toward Angel who was slowly backing up toward the bedroom. "I have tried Angel and you know it. You have been ignoring me when I'm trying to talk to you."

"No you haven't! No gives a shit about me! No one!" Angel fumed.

The professor realized that Angel was getting really upset and when she got like this he needed to take a different approach with her. "Ang, baby just sit down and we can talk. Is that what you want love?"

"No! I want…" Angel looked about her, looking for an answer. She never did handle death very well. Becoming overwhelmed with the days events, the drag queen ran into the bedroom that they shared and slammed the door. Collins walked over to the bedroom door and knocked hoping Angel wouldn't lock herself in there. "Angel. Angel come on baby girl open up the door."

"Fuck off!" Angel yelled from the other side.

"How do you expect to heal when you keep your grief inside Ang!" Nothing was heard on the other side. "Let me in Angel."

"No I said! Fuck off!"

"I want to help you Angel. Do you think that because you held in your anger and your sadness about Abuelita that it helped you! It destroyed you Angel. Don't let this be the same scenario. Don't you think that Petra would be kicking your ass right now?"

Angel got up from the bed and opened the door just so her face could poke through. "I didn't hold my anger or my sadness in Tom; you are not my fucking therapist so I'd appreciate it if you didn't act like one!"

Collins felt insulted and hurt when Angel slammed the door in his face. Was she really going to act like this when they got into fights? Slamming doors? Screaming curse words? Collins was an adult just as much as Angel, and he wasn't going to stand for being treated like a parent whose teenager is angry for taking away his telephone. "Angel, stop acting like a child. I don't know who you were with before and I don't care, but I'm not going to have us fighting like this. I love you and I want you to be happy. But if you say you need me and push me away, how the hell do you think that makes me feel?"

Angel continued to weep on the other side of the door as she listened to Collins' words. "You're my life Angel and I'm going to do whatever I can to make you happy." When the professor couldn't get an answer out of Angel for another ten minutes he finally gave up and went back to his work that would be given back the next day. It wasn't until midnight that Collins realized that he would be sleeping on the couch tonight. After making sure the door was locked and the house was secure, Collins went into the linen closet for a few blankets and a spare pillow they had tucked in there. Removing his pants and shirt, the professor laid down for an uncomfortable night of sleep that awaited him.

The bed was cold without Collins; the world was cold without Collins. Angel tried her best to snuggle next to Collins' pillow but it wasn't the same. She felt stupid for what she had said and how she had acted.

_Collins must think I'm an immature child. He's probably left, just like everyone else._

But to Angel's surprise she could hear the faint snoring of her lover as he slept in a rather contorted position on the couch. The street drummer grimaced when she saw him laying there because she knew how enormously uncomfortable that couch was. Padding over to her sleeping lover, Angel sat next to him slowly trying not to wake him. He was out cold. Leaning over to kiss him, Angel didn't realize that Collins' arms were slowly starting to surround her. Angel placed her right arm carefully underneath his as she leaned in finally reaching his lips in a soft peck. Collins took this as his cue and embraced Angel in a passionate kiss which Angel obliged in.

Finally breaking the kiss, Angel sheepishly looked down truly upset with herself. "Tom, I am so sorry. I don't know why the hell I act that way and it was wrong of me to treat you that way. You've completely turned my life around and I owe you so much. I'm just…so, so sorry lover."

Collins looked at his lover with a smile that seemed to brighten the room they were in. "That's alright baby girl. Just know that I'm here for you alright? There's no me without you."

Angel smiled and hugged her boyfriend. "Let's go to bed. I'm sure you don't want to sleep on this old couch anymore than I want to sit on it."

Helping Collins up, the two walked hand in hand into the bedroom, determined to get some sleep. "Hold on Ang, I'll be right back."

After relieving himself in the bathroom, Collins was just about to go back into the bedroom until he saw the light blinking for the answering machine.

"_Hi Angel, this is Patricia Ollry and I'm your financial aid advisor. We met earlier today and went over a ton of papers that I am so sorry you had to go through. Anyway, the reason why I'm calling is to let you know that the school has granted you a full scholarship to New York Arts. All we would need is your signature. Congratulations! I see that you have another appointment up here with your admissions counselor anyway so we could just kill two birds with one stone. I know you'll be doing some fantastic things here, I've seen your work. They put one of them up already! Give me a call, you have my card. Take care and see you soon!" _

Hearing this news, Collins ran back into the room screaming and yelling until Angel joined him. As they hugged, kissed and jumped around, Angel knew that Petra had something to do with it. Even though she had her Abuelita up there watching, she had another angel watching her that wouldn't let any harm come her way.


	12. So Damn Talented

**Author's Notes: I think this is probably my favorite chapter so far, I hope you'll think so too. I hope everyone is having a great week! Thanks again for keeping up with this story; it's one of my babies. **

**I OWN NOTHING (only add-ins). **

**_Hermano _Brother**

**_Hermana _ Sister**

**_Ay Dios Mio_ Oh my God.**

**_Gracias _ Thank You**

**I know some of these are common sense, but hey better to be safe than sorry.**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve**

The next day came so quickly, Angel who normally was a morning person covered her face with the comforter which was pulled off of Collins who was lying right next to her.

The professor opened one eye. "Ang, stop taking all the covers." Pulling some of it back, Collins covered himself with the blanket.

Only an inaudible Spanish curse word was said in reply.

It was around 6 and neither of them had any plans on waking up, not for a few good hours. While deep sleep was creeping up on Collins once more, a knock came at the front door.

"Dammit!" he yelled out loud which startled Angel causing her to wake up in a panicked state. "What! What happened! Whose in here!"

The professor rubbed his forehead. "No one is in here Angel, there's someone at the door."

Another row of inaudible curse words was heard again.

Collins padded across the floor occasionally stumbling over furniture and stubbing his toe. He limped over to the door, looking through the peephole which was hard because his eyes hadn't adjusted yet. He looked away from the door and rubbed his eye a little trying to clear up his vision. Who he saw through the tiny little hole was Miguel, holding a baby carriage in one hand, a diaper bag in the other. When he finally realized who it was, Collins hurriedly unlocked the door and swung the door open reaching for the diaper bag.

"Hey man! Sorry about that!"

Miguel chuckled. "You guys aren't up yet? Miss Angel here got me up way this morning and hasn't been back to sleep since." The younger man placed the baby carriage on the coffee table as he sat down; throwing the blanket over the handle revealing the tiniest baby Collins had ever seen. After giving his brother-in-law a hug, Collins sat down next to him and looked at the gorgeous little girl who was dressed in a pretty summer dress.

"Who the hell is it Tom?" Angel said loudly.

Both men turned around to see Angel whose clothes were twisted to one side.

"Had a rough night _hermano_?" Miguel said through his widened smile.

"Miguel!" Angel said running over to him, pulling him into a loving embrace. "What are you doing here?"

The other man looked over at his daughter who was cooing at Collins. "We just came to visit. I don't really want to be home, everything reminds me of Petra."

Angel squeezed her brother's hand. "Everything will be okay I promise."

Miguel nodded knowingly. "Yeah, I know it will."

"She's going to be a wonderful person, just you wait and see."

When the baby began to cry Miguel automatically walked over to see what was wrong. Collins threw his hands up in the air claiming that he didn't do anything.

Angel walked over so that she was behind the couch, leaned over to kiss Collins on the cheek and reached her arms out. "She wants to get out, give her to me."

Miguel gently held his daughter and placed her into Angel's hands. Immediately the little baby stopped crying and looked into Angel's eyes. "Well they're staying purple."

"All of our eyes were purple when we were born." Miguel said sitting back down next to Collins. "Doesn't mean that they're going to stay that way."

"I bet you they will for her, she's too special." Angel said as she placed baby Angel on her shoulder. "Let me have a towel." Collins looked through the diaper bag and grabbed a small towel handing it to Angel who put it right under baby Angel's mouth. "There you go my love."

"I think I should let Angel keep her."

Collins shot his eyes over at his brother-in-law. "Don't tell her that, because she'll keep her and never let you have her back."

Both men chuckled.

"So _hermano_ your first day of school is Monday huh?"

"Yup. And you won't believe what message I got yesterday!" Angel tried to say as low as possible so she wouldn't startle the baby.

Miguel stood up. "What!"

Collins ran over to the answering machine, pressing the button and standing with his arms crossed. "Listen."

"_AY DIOS MIO_!" Miguel screamed which startled the baby who wailed like there was no tomorrow. Angel immediately began rocking the small child who was flailing her arms.

"Shhh, big girls don't cry Angel. Shhh." The street drummer said as she cradled the baby in her arms.

"I can't believe this Angel! Petra would be so…" Realizing that Petra wouldn't be able to hear these words, Miguel broke down collapsing onto the couch.

Collins jogged over to the younger man and rubbed his back lovingly while Angel watched in horror. She'd never seen her brother cry, not like this, not since Abuelita.

"It's alright man, she heard. She knows. She sees everything." Collins implored.

"I miss her; oh my God I miss her so much." Miguel cried into the cushion of the couch.

As Collins heard Miguel cry, he wondered if that was how he would be when Angel's body finally gave up its fight for dominance against the disease. No, he'd be strong. Angel wouldn't have it any other way.

After placing the baby into the bedroom to sleep, the three sat on the couch trying to make sense of what happened.

"I'll never have anyone; no one was like Petra, no one."

Angel wrapped her arm around her brother. "You'll have someone _hermano_ just not right now. You have a little girl you have to live for now, it's all about her."

Miguel grabbed his hair frustrated. "How can I be a mother AND father to her, I don't want her to grow up like us Angel. No way, no how."

"She won't grow up like us Miguel, she'll have a loving father to care and provide for her."

"Not to mention one kick-ass Aunt." Collins winked at Angel who blushed a little.

Miguel looked over at the pair who had concerned looks in their faces. "Would you guys be her Godparents?"

Angel looked at Collins, who smiled. "We'd be honored man."

"We don't know how much time we have left Tom." The street drummer said looking at the ground.

Collins thought about that for a moment, no they didn't' know, but did Angel have to bring up the fact that Miguel's only brother was going to die as well.

"Ang."

Miguel realized what Angel meant and began to weep again.

Angel continued to look down while Collins tapped Angel on the shoulder giving her a disappointed look, mouthing 'Why did you say that?'

The street drummer rubbed her brother's back while he cried "Why do you have to leave me too? What the fuck did I do to deserve this?"

Not finding an answer, Angel got up and walked over to her easel which sat in the middle of the living room. Pulling over one of the kitchen chairs, Angel went into her bag of supplies and pulled out a pencil and frantically began to draw. The sounds of the pencil hitting and sliding across the paper caused both Collins and Miguel to slowly bring their gaze up. What they saw unfolding before their eyes was an outline of a woman that was dressed in a Victorian styled gown who was pointing out toward a window that wasn't finished yet. The room fell into a silence that Angel ate up, she took that silence, and she took her brother's anguish and tears and poured it onto that drawing. Never stopping, never ceasing.

The two hadn't realized that they were sitting there watching Angel for two hours until the baby began to cry. Miguel got up. "Oh my goodness she's probably so hungry."

"I'll help you man." Collins said as he walked over to Angel kissing her hair, inhaling her scent. "I love you baby." He said quietly.

Angel nodded slightly, in deep concentration not taking her hand off the sketch as Collins followed his brother-in-law into the bedroom.

Making her a warm bottle, Miguel held his daughter and placed the bottle into her mouth that greedily drank. "You were hungry huh _mija_?" He said watching her. "So what are you guys doing today?"

Collins held a glass of cranberry juice in his hand, shrugging. "I have no idea. It looks like Angel is on a new drawing so I don't know if we'll be seeing the light of day."

"That's not true. I just need to get dressed first." Angel said as she walked over to them.

Angel took the baby from her brother's arms and pointed her head towards the fresh drawing. "Go on over and look; tell me if you think I should paint it or not while I go get dressed."

Collins and Miguel headed over to the easel, while Angel walked into the bedroom closing the door. What the two men saw, amazed them.

"Oh my God." Miguel said quietly. "He's amazing. I didn't know he was so…"

"God damn talented." Collins muttered.

"It looks just like her."

Petra was drawn in a big Victorian dress, her hair tied in a huge bun with a comb placed neatly in it. Embroidery all over it, the front of the dress was cut low on her chest so that you could see the cameo necklace that was resting on her breast. Her elegant finger was pointing to a window that had a distant New York City skyline.

"This has to be painted." Miguel said as his mouth hung open slightly.

"Most definitely."

Behind Petra was the traditional setting of a typical Victorian home, complete with a fire place and a portrait that hung over the mantel.

Collins peered into the drawing trying to figure out who the figure was in the portrait. "Who is that? She looks so familiar."

"Abuelita."

Hearing that the professor looked up at his brother-in-law, whose face was covered in fresh tears.

"I feel like taking a road trip. Are you boys up for it?" Angel said, dressed in drag in record time.

Collins turned around to see his girl dressed in a denim skirt, a white camisole, her black wig which was adorned with a huge white flower, and to complete her look wore white wedged shoes that tied in a bow on both of her shins. "Damn."

"Tom don't swear around the baby."

Miguel was at a loss for words when he saw his brother, and for the first time he regarded her for who she not he truly was. "You're beautiful _hermana_."

Angel looked as though she would weep. "_Gracias hermano, gracias." _


	13. Uncertainty

**Author's Notes: Yes, I know it's a short chapter and I apologize for that. The next chapter will be Angel's first day. If you all could give me some suggestions on what could happen next I'd really appreciate it. Thanks to all of you who keep up with this story. **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

_**Italics are thoughts.**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

After having an exciting day at the park, Angel sat down with Miguel to discuss the funeral, which Miguel was trying to avoid the whole day. Collins figured that he should give them privacy, so he pushed baby Angel's carriage into the bedroom as he figured out his lesson plan for the next day.

"I never thought I'd have to do this." Miguel said rubbing his forehead. They hadn't even started and he was exhausted.

Angel reached out to cover his hand with hers. "It's alright, we'll get through it."

Sighing, Miguel tried to compose himself enough to hold a decent conversation with his brother. "I know she always said she wanted to have lots of flowers, and be dressed in…Oh God I can't do this!" Weeping, Miguel covered his face with his hands. "I have never loved anyone like this…ever." He said his words muffled.

Listening to her brother brought lots of thoughts that Angel had about her own death and how Collins would handle it. Even after being told her t-cell count was lowering, Angel still felt like she had a good while. But somehow she felt she'd never be able to see the degree that she always wanted. "Sweetheart, you need to first of all get some rest ok?"

Nodding his head, Miguel grabbed the tissue that Angel handed to him, blowing his nose. "Yeah, I know but…but how can I work and take care of her at the same time?"

This was going to be a problem. With Collins at work and Angel at school, who was going to take care of baby Angel while everyone was gone? "You could always let her stay with Petra's parents you know. It'll be good for her to know her mother's family."

Miguel contemplated this; of course they'd want her with them. It's the only link to Petra they have now. "I guess I'd better give them a call."

"She's going to be a wonderful person Miguel, I promise you." Angel said smiling. Looking around the apartment, Angel looked for something that might help ease Miguel's grieving process. Art helped Angel with Abuelita's death; maybe it could do the same for him. "Stay here."

The young father looked up at Angel as she sashayed toward her art supplies, grabbing a sheet of paper and her colored pencils. Placing them on the table before him, Angel gestured toward the paper. "Draw something."

"Angel, I know what you're trying to do but I don't think-"

"Do it."

Taking a black colored pencil in his hand, Miguel began to draw. "Draw whatever comes to your mind, anything." Angel said leaning over his shoulder. "I'm going to get some ice cream, you want some?"

"Yes please." Miguel said looking up at his brother and then down again at the paper. This was helping, and Miguel was very grateful that he was with his brother in a time like this.

After a while, Collins came out to see Angel eating ice cream and reading a magazine, while Miguel was concentrated on his picture. Collins came up behind Angel, kissing her on the back of her neck. "How you doin'?"

Looking up at her lover, Angel smiled. "I'm doin' alright. How's my niece?"

"Sleeping. I see you've got Miguel on a project?"

Miguel hadn't even realized he was being talked about until Angel tapped on the table to get his attention. "Hey, you're starting to act like me when I get into the zone." She chuckled.

Smiling, Miguel looked at his drawing. "I like this drawing thing; I don't think I'm as good as you Angel but its helping."

"Good. It's getting late _hermano_ you need to get some rest." Angel said placing her spoon back into the empty bowl.

"Do you want to stay here?" Collins said rubbing Angel's back.

"No way." Miguel said collecting his paper. "I've bothered you enough _hermana_, I'll see you later."

The drag queen rose from her seat, clenching onto Collins' hand. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine. Your words right?" He said faintly smiling before going into the bedroom to retrieve his daughter.

After he had packed everything and placed baby Angel into her car seat, Miguel looked at the couple. "I really appreciate everything that you've done for us; I know Petra would be so grateful to you."

Angel beamed. "Of course you're _familia_, nothing is thicker than that." Kissing her brother on the cheek, Angel blew a kiss to her niece who was fast asleep in the car. "_Tia_ Angel loves you baby." She said quietly.

Holding Angel by the waist, Collins led his lover up the stairs and into their apartment. That was the last time Angel would ever see her brother and niece ever again.


	14. A New Love?

**Author's Notes: I wanted to apologize to you all for not updating soon enough. I've been extremely busy with school and work, and I've been just too tired. Even though I am very tired right now, I still wanted to get SOMETHING out to you all. Please don't be angry with me, life just isn't giving me time. Thank you so much for even continuing to read this.**

**I OWN NOTHING. (Only add-ons)**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I'm so nervous Tom." Angel said as her hands were undeniable shaking.

The professor leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Angel's temple. "You're gonna be fine Ang."

"What if people don't talk to me? What if I don't succeed? What if this is not what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Angel, you've already succeeded by getting here, the work is going to be the easiest thing for you."

When Angel and Collins had arrived at the school, it was already hustling and bustling with people of all shapes and sizes walking to and fro. Angel looked like a small child as she clutched onto Collins' hand and looked about her. "_Ay Dios Mio." _

Collins loudly chuckled, kissing her hand. "You'll be fine."

As the two walked up towards the administration building, a girl with black hair that had baby blue tips walked over to the couple. "Hi! I'm Gwen!"

The drag queen said nothing at first but only held her mouth open, admiring her outfit. "You look fabulous."

The girl did a turn and modeled for them. "Thanks! You don't think the blue is too much though?"

Collins shook his head smiling; Angel would be just fine here. "Angel seems to have forgotten about me and how to speak already. I'm Collins, her boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Collins. So where are you guys from?"

"Avenue B." Angel said smiling proudly. Yes, Alphabet City is probably the worst place anyone could live, but Angel loved her city.

"Really! I love going there; I like to capture the artistic auras that everyone has there."

Oh no. Art lingo. Collins sighed looking around him. "Well babe, you better get your schedule printed out before you're late to your very first class."

Angel nodded her head slightly, still bewildered with her surroundings. Gwen smiled at the couple, they were definitely cute. "It was nice meeting you Collins and you too Angel! Maybe we have a class together! I'm gonna get goin' though! Take care!"

Collins waved goodbye and pulled Angel into the administration building. "Come on girl before you start to drool."

After Angel had gotten her schedule and everything ironed out, Collins walked her to her first class. "Here you are Ang."

"You're not coming in with me?"

"Oh no you don't. You can do it Ang. I don't have any doubt in my mind. I'll see you when I get home. You know I don't have an artistic bone in my body."

The drag queen had a look of sheer panic on her face. "I, I don't think I can do this."

The professor cupped Angel's face into his hands. "Look at me Angel. You have wanted this you're whole life and now you have it. It's in the palm of your hands, don't give up now. You are wonderfully talented and I love you. Get in there before _I'm_ late for class."

Angel weakly smiled kissing Collins lightly. "I love you too."

Giving her a quick pat on the behind, Collins watched the love of his life as she opened the glass door to the building. "I'm proud of you."

"Petra, watch over me." Angel mumbled to herself as she stepped into the building. Opening up her schedule, Angel traced her blue painted finger down the enormous list of classes finding her first one, Ceramics 101. It sounded interesting. When Angel walked into her first class, Angel soon figured out that she was late because every soul in that place was staring right at her.

At the head of the class stood a very handsome black man, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Hello there." He said in a very friendly tone. "Welcome to Ceramics, have a seat."

Angel quickly did as she was told, never taking her eyes off of this man. He spoke very strongly and seemed to be very passionate. "Okay Ladies and Gentleman. My name is Dr. Jason Isaac and I am the ceramic god extraordinaire." Some of the girls in the class chuckled, also admiring him as Angel was. He wasn't bad to look at; in fact he was absolutely gorgeous. "Just kidding. No really, I'm just an art lover like you and I want to share the world of ceramics with you. Now I know what you're probably thinking. We're going to make bowls and give them to our mothers for mother's day. Not the case. I am going to show you what power you can have and what a love you can have for the art of pottery. For centuries pottery has been a looking glass to other civilizations and I intend on finding that art in you."

The class wasn't very big only about 12 people all together. As she placed her book bag down onto the floor underneath her, Angel looked around for her little friend that she had met earlier. But as she was looking around Angel didn't notice her professor staring dead at her, holding out a syllabus. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." Angel said as she quickly reached for the paper. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The professor sweetly smiled at Angel, and for a moment the two connected on a level that made Angel extremely uncomfortable. Tearing her gaze back down to the paper that he handed her, the drag queen felt ashamed for being attracted to another man. But Angel was sure if Collins had seen this man, he'd be head over heels as well. This brought very naughty thoughts in Angel's head as she pictured the three of them.

"Okay!" Dr. Isaac said as he began to get the class's attention. This broke Angel's fantasy dream. "You guys are all college students so I will expect you to read the syllabus. There will be a quiz over the syllabus tomorrow so be prepared for that. So, after all that mumbo jumbo, I just wanted to welcome to you to class and since we have such a small number this semester I want to know who everyone is. We'll just go around the room starting with you miss." He said as he pointed to the girl on the opposite side of the room, he was saving Angel for last, what was he getting at?

Finally, when he reached Angel he smiled at her. "Last but _certainly _not least you."

Angel crossed her legs nervously. "I'm Angel."

A few of the friendly people in the class waved at her, which made her feel a little bit more comfortable. "I'm from Alphabet City."

"How old are you Angel?" Asked the professor, this was a question he didn't ask anyone else before.

"22."

"I see. Well it's very nice to meet you Angel. Angel's work has actually just been put up in our admissions office, be sure to take a look at them. There are about 3 up there. It's nice to finally meet the person behind the magic."

The drag queen blushed slightly as the professor winked at her. Man he was flirting way too much.

"Let me tell you all a little bit about myself. I'm from Jersey, and I originally was a Theatre major but moved to Art when I took a ceramics class one summer just for something to do. I've always been involved in some kind of art, whether it be performing or otherwise. Anyways, I like to take long walks on the beach and I love to go picnicking in Central Park."

When she heard this, Angel's gaze shot up to meet his. "No, I'm just kidding guys. I promise I won't lay the jokes on you too much. It's only an icebreaker."

Angel sighed. She couldn't take much more of this. His vibe was overwhelming her, and the bad thing about it was, is that she loved it.


	15. One Step At A Time

**Author's Notes: Yes my dears! I AM BACK! And I'm so glad to be back! I saw RENT in LA on Saturday and let me tell you Ano Okera is absolutely amazing! What he brought to Angel, was…just wow. For now on, my Angels are a mixture of Wilson's Angel's heart & compassion and Ano's Angel's feast for life. Hope that made sense, because it did to me! LOL! Sorry for not updating sooner, life has been something else. **

**I OWN NOTHING (but this story & the add-ons).**

**Chapter Fifteen**

As Angel rode the bus home, she thought about the teacher who was threatening to become a problem. She wasn't sure if she should tell Collins or not, but she could never see herself cheating on him. That would be revisiting her old life, the one before Collins and Angel vowed that she'd never go back to that again. Collins meant way to much, he saved her from a lot of things. It wasn't worth it to lose Collins, it just wasn't.

"Tom are you home?" Angel said as she placed her bags on the couch. He wasn't. So she decided to call her brother whom she hadn't spoken to in a while.

As the phone rang, an operator's shrill voice came in saying that the number was disconnected. Interesting. Why was the number disconnected? So she tried Petra's cell phone number which also came up disconnected. Feeling defeated, Angel walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass for some ice tea. The liquid felt wonderful going down Angel's throat and she didn't even notice that the phone began to ring.

"_Angel…its Miguel. I know you're probably at school, but…I dropped Angel off at her grandmother's house. I just can't take care of her anymore, I need Petra. I've got to go I'll call you when I get to San Juan. I love you."_

Before Angel could pick up the phone he was gone. She played the tape over and over. San Juan? Why the hell was he going to San Juan? Nothing made sense. He dropped her off at Petra's parents, surely that would be a great home for her little niece. Angel tried to search her mind of Petra's parents, were they accepting? Would they let Angel near the baby? All she could do was find out the hard way, she'd have to go down there. What a day. All Angel wanted to do was drum and try to figure out what the hell was going on with her life. Quickly changing out of her good clothes and into her street clothes, Angel wrote a quick note for Collins should he come home and walked out the door.

"Ang?" Collins said as he walked into the dark apartment. Flicking the lights on, he found a sleeping Angel on the couch holding her nieces pacifier that she had left the last time she was there. Quietly walking over to his lover, the professor leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Hey you." Angel said with one of her eyes open.

"How was school?"

Never letting the pacifier go, Angel sat herself up trying to rub the sleep out her eyes. "School was…interesting."

Chuckling, Collins played with the hoop earrings that Angel still had on. "Oh yeah? That's umm…good I suppose."

"How was school?"

"Alright I guess. Same spoiled rich kids who want nothing but the time and place for the next party." Collins eyed his girl for a moment. Something was wrong. "You okay? What's that?"

It dawned on Angel that she still had the baby's pacifier in her hand. "Oh, I just…listen to the answering machine."

Walking over to the phone Collins pressed the button, glancing back at Angel who tiredly continued to rub her eyes.

"Oh my God."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Angel said as she walked toward the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Angel, are you alright baby? I mean, that's a lot to take in."

The street drummer continued to dig in the freezer to find something to eat. "I'm fine. Now what is it that you want to eat?"

The professor watched Angel carefully, noticing her body language. She wasn't fine at all. "Angel please don't ignore my question."

"I'M NOT IGNORING YOUR QUESTION!"

There it was. Collins could read his girl like a book. He wanted to give her a few seconds to contain herself before he made any sudden movements, so he listened to her shout at him.

"I'M HURT TOM! I'LL PROBABLY NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE THE ONLY FAMILY THAT HAS EVER CARED FOR ME EVER AGAIN! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL!" Throwing a dish towel across the room, Angel wept into the kitchen sink. "I'm sorry Tom. I just…I can't deal with this. First my brother leaves, and dumps my niece in the house of the 'We Hate Gay People' kingdom and I've got this professor at school that's hitting on me. I just can't handle this or you right now!"

_Oh shit._

"What professor Angel?" Collins asked, feeling himself become angry oh so slightly.

"In my pottery class, there this professor that's hitting on me."

"I see." Feeling like this is just a little too much to take; the older man sat himself down at the kitchen table. "What did he do?"

"He just gave me that…look. I know it too well not to notice it."

"What is his name?"

Angel turned around to face her boyfriend. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"What are you going to do Tom?" Collins was never really the violent type, but with Angel in his life, a lot of the things he once knew about himself were thrown out of the window. And Angel knew it.

"I'm not quite sure actually, I mean I can't blame him for being attracted to you." He said as he twirled a fork around on the table. "But it does make me uncomfortable to know that it's actually making an impression on you."

He was right. While they've been together Angel had had tons of men that have come on to her, but why was this man the only one who she actually thought of when she got home?

"He's just…my professor that's all Tom. I mean, I'm in a new place."

"I know Ang, I know."

"It's just…awkward."

Collins walked over to Angel, holding her by the wrist. "I hope you know that I'm not blaming you for anything Ang. I trust you."

Angel looked into his eyes seeing the sincerity that poured out of them which put her at ease quite a bit. "I know you do honey."

"We'll get through all of this Angel, I promise you that. I'm here for you."

Grabbing him into an embrace, the two shared a passionate kiss. "Easy there tiger. We haven't even eaten yet. By the way, what is it that you want to eat?"

"I don't know Angel! Surprise me!" Collins said as he slapped her behind running before she could return the favor.

"How about waffles!" She shouted from the cupboard.

"Sounds good to me, I'm gonna hop in the shower."

Angel felt bad for not thinking of her niece or trying to figure out how she'd see her. But Angel had faith that everything would work out for the best in the end. It was one thing at a time, one foot in front another. She'd see her again. She'd be in her arms again.


	16. Choices

**Author's Notes: Another chapter, YAY! Thank so much to all of you who keep up w/ this story and review. I really appreciate it. **

**I OWN NOTHING (but this story & the add-ons).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Angel awoke from her place in bed in a complete sweat, her oversized night shirt sticking to her. Startled by Angel's actions, Collins himself woke up with a start afraid that someone was in the apartment.

"Ang! Are you okay? What is it?"

Trying to control her breathing, all Angel could say was. "I…can't…breath."

With speed and agility, Collins jumped out of bed to face Angel who began to hyperventilate. "Calm down honey, breath in…breathe out. Relax."

It was clear that Angel was trying to have an asthma attack, something that he never even though about. "Ang, you didn't tell me that you had asthma. Do you have an inhaler?"

Quickly shaking her head no, Angel began to panic even more realizing that she was on her own with this one. But of course Collins would prove her wrong with that one. Climbing behind her, Collins held his Angel trying to calm her. "Breath with me honey, relax."

It wasn't as bad as the ones she used to have as a child. This was one was minor. Eventually, her breathing was shallow but regulated, giving her the chance to speak but only hoarsely.

"Did you have a bad dream or something?" Collins asked rubbing her chest which still felt constricted to a point.

"I…just realized that we still have a funeral to go to. So…I'll…be able to see my niece."

Nodding his head in agreement, Collins kissed Angel damp collarbone. "Babe, you're drenched. Let me go get you some dry clothes to put on."

Angel laid back into some pillows Collins had propped up for her, and tried to relax her tired muscles. Thank God her schedule wasn't too heavy tomorrow; she'd be able to rest. When Collins returned with some old gym shorts and a tank of his, he helped Angel get out of the clothes quickly.

When Collins looked over at their alarm clock on his side of the room, it read in bright red numbers 4:30am. Damn. It wouldn't be to long before he had to wake up and start off another day at good ol' NYU.

"How you feelin'?"

Angel curled up next to him burying her head in his chest. "Better."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Just as she thought, she felt a million bucks better as she sauntered into her 10 o' clock class, Children's Art. Taking a quick glance at the schedule, she bumped into the one person she really didn't want to see at that moment.

"Well hello to you too Miss Angel."

"Oh! Hi Professor Isaac, sorry about that."

The man looked Angel up and down before he noticed that she dropped one of her notebooks in the process. "Let me get this for you."

Slowly bending down, the professor got a good look at Angel's legs which were adorned with black tights and a silver anklet. "I was just admiring your anklet, it's beautiful."

Feeling a rush of blood go straight to her face, Angel covered her nose at least trying to take attention away from her face. "Thanks, I made it actually."

The man nodded approvingly, and Angel nodded with him not exactly knowing why. She was taken aback with him, he was simply amazing. "I wanted to know actually if you wouldn't mind taking my honor's class, I finally got a chance to look at the artwork posted in the Administration building."

"Really?" Angel asked never taking her eyes from his.

Chuckling at her expression, the man fumbled through his book bag. "Really, really. I see your potential, and I just want to hone in on it more to perfect it. And I assure you, it won't take very long." He handed Angel a syllabus. "Here you are. It's actually an evening class, you should see if it fits into your schedule."

Angel eyed the paper carefully. "Wow, thank you so much. I'll definitely look into it."

"Shoot, I better get going. It was nice seeing you again Angel. Let me know about the class ASAP alright?"

"I will." She said as she watched him walk down the hall of the building. This was so not what she needed right now, Collins, she was sure was not going to like her being in a class with a guy that obviously smitten with her. Figuring she'd talk to him about it when he got home, Angel entered her class ready for the day as usual.

Since it was the first meeting for her Tuesday/Thursday classes, Angel got out early and was already on her way home. Almost reaching their apartment, she spotted Mimi sitting on her stoop smoking a cigarette. "Mimi-Chica what the heck are you doing?"

Mimi took in a drag of her cigarette pushing her long curly locks out of her face. "Hey Chica, just came to visit. How was school?"

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Angel said seductively, which caused Mimi to giggle as she handed Angel the last bit of her cigarette.

"So this guy wants some?" Mimi asked as she threw herself on the couch throwing her shoes off in the process. "You know, you might want him in addition to Collins, I mean what could be hotter than two black guys with their hands all over you?"

Angel knew she was naughty, but Mimi sometimes took the cake when it came to inappropriate comments. No wonder she and Roger went together so well. "MIMI!" Angel squealed as she threw a pillow at Mimi's head.

"No, you know I'm a one man woman."

"Uh huh. You better tell your other professor that so he won't make any sudden movements. Otherwise he'll have a very angry Collins and Roger on his ass."

Plopping herself on the couch next to Mimi, Angel held her knees to her chest. "I don't know Mimi, I love my man with all my heart but I can't seem to keep this guy out of my mind. He just…gets under my skin."

The dancer sat up from her spot on the couch and placed her elbows on her knees. "That's like me and Benny."

Angel looked over at Mimi. "Si Mimi-Chica, but you really need to stop."

"So learn from me Chica, don't do what I do. You'll end up hurting everyone in the process." Mimi realized one of the reasons why she came over to Angel's in the first place. "Chica, do you have my…umm…"

"Yep, they're under the sink in the bathroom. I bought you some more."

"Thank you! What would I do without you!" She said as she ran to the bathroom shutting the door.

"Bleed everywhere." Angel said curtly. "Mimi-Chica are you going to stay for dinner?"

Mimi rushed out of the bathroom with a drug store bag in her hand. "I can't Chica, I have to be at work pretty soon."

Angel turned on her most dramatic voice she could. "Is that all I'm good for? Tampons?"

Quickly kissing Angel on the cheek, Mimi rushed out of the door. "You know I love you! Hey Collins!"

"Meems! You're not staying!" Collins said as Mimi rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Gotta go!"

"Hey baby girl." Collins said as he locked the door. "Didn't check the messages?"

"Shit!" Angel said running towards the machine almost knocking it off the table.

"Easy there love."

"_Angel…its Miguel. I have Petra's mom's number. Its 555-3365, please call her. See if you can get some sort of visitation rights. Give Petra a kiss for me when you go to the funeral. I'm actually about to board a plane right now, but I promise I'll call you when I find the nearest phone. I love you, say hello to Collins for me."_

She was fed up with Miguel, why the hell wasn't he living up to what he said he would be? "I swear he acts like it's no big deal leaving his daughter behind." Collins quickly jotted down the number posting it on the fridge as Angel stewed about Miguel.

"I agree with you baby, he's really lost his head, poor man doesn't know how to feel. I almost know how he feels." Absentmindedly, Collins picked up some papers he figured was his until he spotted _his_ name. Professor Isaac's Pottery Honors Class. "So he wants you in his honor's class huh?"

Angel turned around quickly. "Yeah, I don't know what to do about him."

"You should join to see how far he'll go. Have you told him about us?"

"No because he didn't ask and he hasn't actually asked me out yet. I figure I'll let him have his fun until I tell him how in love I am with another professor." Seductively walking over to her lover who currently wore a frown on his face, Angel raised her perfectly carved leg placing it around her lover's waist. "Did you miss me today?"

Collins' frown immediately when he felt Angel's leg around him. "Don't I miss you everyday?"

"I don't know why don't you show me how much you miss me?"

Grabbing the paper and throwing it into the air, Angel led Collins into the bedroom pushing him onto to the bed. There wasn't anything that going to tear Angel away from her Collins, nothing.

Nothing at all.

Nope.

_But he is gorgeous._

No, nothing! Nothing at all.


	17. Secret Lesions

**Author's Notes: Man, your wonderful reviews keep the updates coming, so keep them up! **

**I OWN NOTHING (only this story & add-ons).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

After a week of a certain professor that isn't Collins flirting his face off with her, it was finally the weekend. It was time to be with her true love, to forget him until Monday.

"Angel! Baby! It's the weekend!" Collins' voice rang throughout the apartment.

"I know! Aren't you glad!" Angel said running out of the bathroom and straight into her man's arms. He held his girl tightly swinging her around and kissing her neck until he saw something that scared the shit out of him. A lesion. A lesion right behind her ear, and Angel had no idea it was there.

Angel noticed a change in his behavior as he slowly put her back down on the floor. "What's the matter?"

Collins looked into her eyes at a loss for what to say, her mood was good so he didn't want to ruin it. "Nothing love, just gas."

The drag queen frowned. "Tom, that is gross."

He felt bad for saying that now that Angel wasn't as amused as he hoped she'd be. But Angel was completely grossed out and let go of her lover to finish getting ready. As she turned around Collins tried to get a quick look at her ear to see if it was noticeable, it wasn't. "Thank God." He sighed to himself.

"What?" Angel called out from the bathroom.

"Nothin'."

"You sure are acting weird today Collins, are you okay?"

"Fine Ang. You almost ready?"

Suddenly Angel popped out of the bathroom and did a quick diva turn. "I'm ready! Don't I look fiiiiine!"

"You're tellin' me. Come here girl and give me a kiss."

It was a normal Friday at the life where the group was celebrating Angel's first week of college classes.

"So are they fun?" Mark grinned.

"How is the curriculum? Is it challenging?" Joanne asked with her fist underneath her chin.

"Who wants more beer?" Roger blurted.

"Are there any hot professors there that you're hot for?" Maureen asked as loudly as she could.

Collins stopped his with Pam from Life Support when he didn't hear Angel answer.

The drag queen shifted in her chair, crossing her legs in true diva fashion. "Nope. None at all."

Mimi smirked. "Someone is lying."

"Mimi-Chica please." Angel pleaded as best she could with her eyes. But Mimi wasn't getting it.

"So what does he look like?"

"Give me some more alcohol!" Angel screamed at whoever would listen.

"Now you're talkin' love!" Collins exclaimed trying to change the subject.

After a whole lot of drinking and dancing, Angel and Maureen went back to the table to rest for a bit before hitting the floor once more. The group had slowly crawled back to the table and Angel didn't pay attention to the area she was about to scratch until . . .

"Ow!" She whispered to herself.

"Oh my God Angel what is that on your neck!" Maureen drunkily yelled pointing rudely at her friends.

Collins swerved around realizing what Maureen was talking about. Angel freaked out running for her purse. "Ang babe, let's go to the bathroom."

"Hold on honey. I want to see what's on my neck." Finally dumping the contents of her purse out, she found her mirror and went to look.

"Holy shit, it's a lesion." Mimi said as she covered her face on Roger's shoulders. She didn't want to see Angel's face because she knew it would haunt her in her dreams forever.

When she saw it, it seemed like the whole restaurant went dark and there wasn't a sound to be heard anywhere. All she did was stand there, touching it, looking at it. It was very painful and must have become huge over the night. "Oh my God."

Collins began to grab Angel's coat and put her things back in her purse, he knew the night was over for her. "Come on Ang, let's go home."

"How long has it been there?"

When no one cared to answer, she yelled at her friends. "Somebody fucking answer me! How long has it been there!"

"We noticed it earlier but we thought you knew Angel." Mark said as he placed his camera on the table.

"Collins you didn't know either did you?" Angel turned to face him, but all he could do was try to swim out of the vastness that were Angel's eyes.

"Ang, let's go-"

"No! Answer me!"

Collins reached out for her hand but she move it away from his grasp. "I saw it earlier but I didn't know how to tell you."

Angel turned and looked at them. "I thought we were supposed to look out for each other?"

Snatching her purse and coat away from Collins, the drag queen stormed out of the Life Café, hurt and utterly embarrassed.

Why didn't they tell her? Why didn't she feel or see it? The end was coming. The end was beginning. She couldn't stop it but it was times like these that she didn't want to. Let it come, let it take her away from a world that wouldn't accept her for who she was. She. Why did she even go by that, there was no hiding her penis from anyone.

Hysterically crying and cursing at her friends for not telling her, Angel ran up the stairs of her apartment and slammed her back against the door. She looked around and began to slam her fists on the concrete wall, hating herself for the choices that she's made in her life, but for not being able to save herself from the inevitable.

As Collins ran up the stairs after Angel, he could hear her crying on the other side of the door. He searched for his key but couldn't find it realizing that it was in Angel's purse. She threw her purse across the room, destroying the handle.

"Angel please open the door!" Collins shouted at her.

"I'm dying! I'm dying and nobody cares!"

The professor couldn't stand this, he needed this door to open so he could hold her in his arms, to let her know that he was there for her. "I care Angel! We all care!"

"I hate myself! I can't believe this!"

Collins became panicked at Angel's cries and violently banged on the door, causing his hand to become wracked with pain. "Open the door Angel!"

Wanting some sort of comfort other than her option of overdosing on pills, Angel wearily walked over to the door opening it with an almost hysterical Collins. "I'm dying."

"We all are Angel." Collins said as he reached his hands out to her.

"But I'm first."

Literally falling into his arm Angel cried and cried for the remainder of the night, Collins never leaving her side.


	18. Mornings Sun

**Author's Notes: Another chapter! Yay! Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

**I OWN NOTHING (but this story & add-ons). **

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The mornings sun quietly crawled through the apartment, finally hitting Collins on the face. The professor opened his tired eyes and looked about him. They were still in that same position by the door, Angel was fast asleep her make-up smeared on her face and her hands gripping Collins' shirt. The older man laid his head back against the wall never taking his grip off of Angel. Tom Collins was never one to be in denial about anything, but this was an exception. He couldn't accept the fact that Angel was dying, and would die before him. He couldn't accept the fact that she was trying to get her degree, but would never be there to accept it. It was all too much, too soon.

Gently rubbing Angel's back, Collins wept, his tears falling onto his chest. For once he had gotten what he had longed for all of his life, and in the blink of an eye it would be gone forever. Was love always like this? Didn't love remain forever?

"Tom?" Angel asked her voice weak and raspy.

Collins pulled himself together immediately, not wanting to cause his lover any more pain. "Right here beautiful."

The drag queen eased her grip on Collins' shirt and sat up, taking her wig off. "It's morning I see."

Collins painfully smiled at her when she turned to look at him. "That's right baby." The professor fixed Angel's earring absentmindedly. "You hungry?"

Angel shakily stood herself up, her wig in hand. "No honey, I'm actually going to lie down for a little while okay?"

"You want me to come with you?"

"No lover. But you can come tuck me in." Weakly she smiled at him as she walked over to the bedroom, Collins in tow. Before they reached the bedroom, Collins bent down to pick up the purse that Angel had thrown the night before. Pretending not to notice it, Angel let go of Collins' hand and went inside.

After he had made sure Angel was comfortable and fast asleep, Collins went to work on her purse. It was one of her favorites, one that her grandmother had given her. It was a vintage gold trimmed purse with lace on the inside and outside, very 50's. Remembering how Mark had tons of tools, Collins grabbed his book bag placing Angel's purse inside. He scribbled out a quick note to Angel and ran out the door.

Mark had been up for a while, filming the sunrise. Roger was down at Mimi's and for once it was quiet. The film maker reached for his cup of coffee and sighed heavily, it was nice to have the loft for himself for once.

The phone's ringer startled him almost causing him to drop his cup. "Shit!"

Jogging over to the phone, Mark waited to see who it was. "_Mark! It's me! Throw down the key!"_

Quickly running over to the fire escape, Mark threw down the keys to his friend. Collins ran up the stairs and bursted into the loft, breaking that silence.

"Mark! You've got to help me! Angel! Angels' purse, she broke it! I need to fix it Mark, I know you have tools and shit."

Mark walked over to his old friend. "Woah! Calm down man, breathe. Now, what are you talking about? Angel! Is she okay?"

Collins' face fell a little. "Not really man, but I want to fix this for her." He held out the purse. The handle dangling from it's base.

"Oh shit man, isn't that one of her favorites? She's gonna kick your ass-"

"I didn't do it Mark. She was upset." Collins said simply.

The film maker immediately understood. "Right. Okay well, let me see what I can do. Where is she by the way?"

Collins threw himself onto the old couch. "Sleeping."

"I see."

As Collins began to untie his shoes, he looked around the loft for signs of the rocker. "Where's Davis?"

"Mimi's." Mark said curtly.

"I swear, if they don't clean it up, we're gonna have a little somethin' running around the loft."

Mark answered him in silence, if Mimi ever got pregnant, Mark would be the one left to take care of it. The film maker worked tirelessly on the handle. Tightening screws or replacing new ones into the base of the purse. Collins had fallen asleep on the couch, his mouth open to the New York air. Mark held the purse up, proud of his work.

Walking over to the anarchist who was dead asleep, he placed the purse into his book bag closing the clasp. Collins woke with a start. "Angel!" He cried out and he ran out of the loft shouting thank you to Mark who stood in the doorway extremely confused.

It had been a while since Collins left, so Angel thought that she should start in on her homework. First an abstract sketch of your favorite flower and then an essay on the simplicity of flowers. Seeing as she didn't have a computer, Angel figured she would take the train to the library later on. After her shower and a light breakfast Angel sat down on the couch to begin on her sketch, what flower would she sketch? Wildflowers. That would be a good sketch, a bouquet she got from the one that she thought was the one but ended up giving her AIDS and skipping town. A perfect sketch.

"Angel!"Collins yelled into the apartment. Angel jumped dropping her sketch book and pencil. "Tom! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Oh there you are babe! Are you alright!"

Angel began to pick up her things, a little frustrated with her man at the time. "I'm fine, but I did almost die of fright right now." Angel went back to her work, never taking her eyes off of it. "What you got there?"

"Oh! I ran all the way over to the loft for it! Look!" Collins grabbed the newly fixed purse and held it out in front of her.

Angel slowly raised her head from her sketch. "Oh my God!" She shrieked happily grabbing it and hugging it. "You fixed it! Oh my God Tom! Thank you!"

Satisfied with that response, Collins walked up to Angel holding her from her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too baby, thank you so much!"

"What were you sketching?" Collins asked motioning toward the sketch book.

"Wildflowers."

"Well, how about we give the wildflowers a rest." Collins quickly swept Angel from the floor, causing her to scream out of surprise. She laughed loudly, never letting go of her purse. Kicking the door open, Collins held his Angel as she kissed him roughly on the mouth. Yep, they would definitely give the wildflowers a rest.


	19. New Friends and Coming Arguments

**Author's Notes: Ah! It's nothing like two days off from work (and I pretty much got all of my dorm shopping done). But unfortunately, I must go tomorrow! Eww! Anyway, here's another chapter! Hope you all like it! Thanks so much for reviewing! Have a great weekend! **

**I OWN NOTHING (only this story & add-ons).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Angel was awakened with a start at the sound of the phone ringing in the other room. Quickly throwing one of Collins' dress shirts on, Angel quickly walked towards the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Angel?"_

"Yes, this is she. Who is speaking please?"

The woman on the other line hesitated for a minute. _"I feel so silly asking this but, is there an Angel there that's a…man."_

Angel searched her brain, who would ask such a question? "Is this Mrs. Gelding?"

"_Yes this is. I'm trying to reach Angel-"_

"Like I said honey, this is she."

"_Look I'm so sorry for bothering you, but Miguel dropped the baby off and didn't give us much of an explanation. Something about San Juan or…I don't know."_

Angel turned on a light and sat down on the couch sighing. "Yeah, all he's been doing is leaving me messages. He said that he'd call when he got there, I don't know what he's looking for."

"_What I really want to say is that…t we're going to take the baby, Miguel told us about your living arrangements and we feel it's best for her if we just take her."_

"Why is it best for her that she doesn't see her father's only sister? I want to see my niece."

The woman's kind voice became stern almost immediately. _"I'm afraid that won't be possible. We have our lawyer here and it'll only be a matter of days before she'll be in our complete custody."_

"I just want to see her. I'm not trying to ruin her life."

"_No you're not because you're not even going to get a chance too. I'm sorry about this but Petra would have wanted it this way."_

Angel shouted into the phone. "No this is NOT what Petra would have wanted! She wanted me to be in the child's life, her dying wish was to have ME in her life! How can you deny your own daughter that!"

"_It is quite obvious that you are neither stable nor even healthy enough to take care of the child let alone be with it." _

"I love my niece." Angel cried into the phone. She knew it was going to happen, and it was only a matter of time. But what _could_ she do? She was dying. And with Miguel gone, there wasn't anyone to take care of the child _but_ her grandparents. Feeling the need to let her go entirely, Angel finally spoke up. "Please, take care of her."

"_We will, better than you or that brother of yours could have ever hoped to." _And with a short click, she was gone.

Angel held the phone in her hands squeezing it tightly as tears fell down her face. Silently she cried there turning the light off as she stained the old couch with her tears. She wanted to be the best Aunt there ever was, spoiling her niece and showing her off to all of her drag queen friends. She wanted her to be open minded and strong willed, but how would she ever accomplish that if she had a grandmother who hated everything her Aunt stood for? Angel felt dirty, maybe there really was something the matter with her. If she wasn't how she was, the baby would be with her right now. She way dying and her niece would never be able to experience the world as Angel saw it.

"Ang?" Collins yawned blindly looking for the lamp. Not wanting Collins to feel even worse than he already did, Angel quickly wiped away her tears and cleared her throat. "I'm right here lover." She said happily.

"Why are you in the dark?" Collins quickly turned on the lamp to get a good look at his girl. "You okay?"

Angel looked to him smiling. "I'm fine my love, you know how I like to be in the dark."

Collins chuckled. "That I do." Pressing a sweet kiss to her temple, Collins leaned over to the floor handing Angel her sketch book and a pencil. "You've got homework Miss Angel, get to it."

Giggling, Angel poked Collins in the side with her pencil before getting to work. "Yeah, yeah I hear ya."

"So what do you want to eat Angel I'm starvin' like Marvin!" Collins said as he looked into their refrigerator.

"I didn't take anything out of the freezer Tom so you better find something you can cook quick."

Sighing dramatically, Collins looked into the cupboard. "Let's have Chili Cheese Dogs!"

Angel turned her head towards Collins smiling. "That sounds wonderful love."

That Monday, Angel decided to join Professor Isaac's honors section after all. Spotting the girl with the blue hair that she had met on her first day, Angel walked up to her as she was standing with a group of people just like her. "Hey! Angel right?"

"Guilty as charged. How are you sweetie?"

"I'm great! How was your very first week?" The girl flipped her blue tipped hair away from her face.

"It was…interesting. This professor is really on me and I almost don't know what to do."

When the girl was about to answer back, a guy from behind her tapped her on the shoulders. "Umm, care to introduce your friend Gwen dear?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Angel this is Gavin, Paints, Alaura, Sergio, Jean and Jeanette they're sisters." Everyone happily waved at Angel who shook each of their hands.

"Nice to meet you all."

Gwen grabbed Angel's arm pulling her towards the group. "Come eat with us!"

As Angel joined the group, a familiar voice called to her. "Angel! I was hoping I'd catch you before your next class." There Professor Isaac stood as handsome as ever. "Did you decide to join my class?"

The drag queen blushed profusely which Gwen noticed right away. Sergio walked away immediately as the professor crept closer to them. "Actually, I did."

"Excellent!" He shouted a bit too loudly for the group that stood before him. Clearing his throat he fixed his shirt. "It was nice seeing you again Angel, see you in class."

"Asshole." Muttered Gwen under her breath as she pulled Angel to her.

"Why is he an asshole?" Angel asked quietly.

Gavin stopped the drag queen holding his hand out to her. "Look, I know we just met but I can't stand someone being swindled when they don't know it. He raped Sergio last year, and now he's after you. Just watch yourself."

Angel stopped in her tracks. A rapist? Why the hell was he still working here? "I know what you're thinking, why is he still working here right?"

"Sergio had a boyfriend at the time and Professor Isaac's tight assed lawyer got the jury to believe that bullshit about Sergio having two traces of semen inside of him. Talking about how Sergio wanted it. Complete bullshit. It took a lot for Sergio to even come back, his boyfriend begged him not to but he loved being at the school so much he stayed."

When the group finally sat down at a table outside of the cafeteria, Angel looked around at them all especially Sergio who seemed very withdrawn from everything. She wanted so badly to help him, and she had to figure out a way to talk to him, he looked like he really needed a friend.

Angel's thoughts were broken when Jeanette spoke. "So beside all of the bullshit, do you like New York Arts Angel?"

"It's starting to grow on me I think." Angel said as she drank from her bottled water, she was beginning to not feel well but didn't want her new friends to know anything.

"It really ain't as bad of a school except for the asshole. I'm actually from California."

Angel placed her head on the tops of her hands as she intently listened to the young girl. "I transferred. Long story."

Gavin chuckled as he threw an eraser at her. "VERY long story."

The group laughed as well as Sergio who still hadn't taken his nose out of the book.

Eyeing Sergio Angel came up with an idea that she was sure would help him lift his spirits. "Would you guys like to meet me and my friends somewhere?"

Gwen took a chip from her bag and ate it. "Yeah! Where at?"

"The life café."

Sergio brought his gaze from the book he was reading. "In Alphabet City?"

Angel perked up when she heard her city's name. "Yup!"

"We'd loved to."

Angel got Gwen's number and stuffed it into her backpack running to her next class. Class seemed to fly by as Angel rode the subway home. The usual walk from the subway back to the apartment proved to be a lot more tiring than she could remember, but she pushed her body on. As her building came into view, she recognized the car and looked into it making sure she wasn't dreaming. Forgetting how tired she was, Angel sprinted up the stairs and opened the door, only to see a very confused looking Collins talking to a towing man.

"Where's my brother?" Angel asked throwing her bags down.

"He's not here Ang." Collins said simply as he went back to talking with the man.

Angel was confused, his car was here but he wasn't? "Then what is his car doing here?"

"Thanks man." Collins said signing a paper the man handed before handing him the car keys. The professor looked over at his girl kissing her on her cheek. "He left us the car Ang. I don't know how he did everything, but he left it. It's not like we have money for gas, I give the car about 2 hours before someone completely strips it of ever part it has."

The drag queen decided to plant herself on the old lazy boy chair, kicking her platforms off. "Unbelievable."

Collins placed the keys next to the phone remembering the messages from earlier. "There was some angry woman on the answering machine Ang, something about the baby. Care to explain?"

Angel held her head with one of her hands as it rested on the arm of the chair. "Not really, I had a hard day today Tom."

"Okay." Collins said walking over to the fire escape placing a joint into his mouth. "Gonna come join me?"

Angel looked over to Collins and glared at him. The professor shrugged his shoulders. "Okay Ang, You're gonna tell me eventually right?"

Deciding to respond by picking up her shoes and walking into the bedroom, Angel ripped the wig off of her head and slammed the door. Collins quickly lit the joint and in took in a long drag. It had been a crazy day for both of them he figured, not only did the university fire him today but they told him as he was packing his things that they would be "recommending" other universities to think twice about hiring him. Great, just fucking great. He wanted to be as high as possible because the next few days were going to be hell on earth for the both of them.


	20. Pictures of Yellow Lace

**Author's Notes: Another chapter yay! Thank you all so much for keeping up with this story. I just found out that I got into the ensemble that travels to London in the spring, YES! So excited. Wow, this year is going to be a tough one for me, but I think it will be the most rewarding. I also have the coolest R.A. ever.**

**I OWN NOTHING (only the story & add-ons).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

After a few hours, Collins figured Angel had cooled off a bit so he opened the door to the bedroom. What he found in the dark, was a very distraught Angel who seemed to be having a coughing fit. Turning on a lamp, Collins quickly walked over to Angel who was coughing so bad her chest began to hurt.

"Ang, do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

All Angel could do was shake her head in response as the professor ran to get her a glass of water. Angel took the glass hungrily, swallowing every last drop and placed the glass on the floor next to her feet. Her throat was extremely sore, but she was determined to make Collins' worried look melt off of his face.

"I'm fine sweetie." She said hoarsely as she wiped her face of the sweat that had gathered there.

"Are you sure? Do you need something else?"

Angel shook her finger at him and he left it at that, but it would never leave the back of his mind.

"So what happened today Ang? Why are you so upset?"

"I'm just…becoming tired from things that I've never been tired from. It's beginning to upset me."

Collins held Angel's hand, his thumb tracing over the soft skin. "You're gonna be fine babe, don't worry. A lot of shit is goin' on right now. We'll be fine."

Angel gave him a weak smile, but she wasn't convinced. "I know we will love."

Coughing once more, Angel turned to her man grabbing both of his hands. "So tell me how your day went dear! I want to know all about it!"

The professor's hands went clammy when she mentioned his day, what was he supposed to tell her? "It was…I…Fuck."

"What?"

Walking over to the window, Collins sighed heavily. "I got fired today Ang."

"¿Qué dijo usted?" Angel walked over to her boyfriend, grabbing his face like a small child. "What did you say Tom?"

Taking his face out her grip, Collins looked at her, his face like stone. "I got fired Angel. And they're blacklisting me."

"¿Qué demonios hizo usted?" The professor shook his head, looking down at the floor for an explanation. "Tom, answer me."

"I don't know Angel! I can't stand it there! That whole school is fucking over the students and they don't even know it!" Collins walked over to the dresser, taking out a pair of socks. "The administration is just so fucked up, I couldn't take it anymore."

Angel stood up with her hands on her hips, her voice more hoarse than ever. "So what the hell did you do? You still haven't answered me!"

"I-set-up-all-the-faculty-member's-computers-so-that-they-would-show-nothin'-but-porn." Collins said as a huge smile came on his face. "They'll have to buy all new computers now." The professor's smile immediately went away when he heard Angel crying on the other side of the bed. "Baby girl don't cry, we'll be alright."

"No we won't! How are we going to pay the rent Tom¿Qué pensaba usted?" Angel wiped away the tears that began to burn her eyes as Collins tried to console her.

"It's alright Ang, I've got a line of jobs coming up and we'll be fine. I knew they were going to fire me, that's why I got the job at another university before they blacklisted me. We're fine!"

Angel's eyes met Collins', she knew he wasn't lying, they would be okay. "So what kind of porn was it?"

Collins kissed Angel's cheek. "Gay porn."

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

The next morning went off without a hitch and an old friend of Collins' had managed to steal gas for the car, so Angel got to be with her man for just a little bit longer. Leaning over, Angel stuck her lips out to Collins who happily kissed her. The kiss lingered a little longer, Collins' opening his mouth just a bit so that Angel's tongue could slip inside. It wasn't until she opened her eyes to look at the clock in the car that Angel took her tongue back where it belongs. "I love you and I'll see you this evening."

"I love you to much." Angel said flipping her bob wig, giving her man a wink. Collins had already sped off before he could see the man that was eyeing them, and Angel bumped right into him.

"Well good morning to you too Angel."

Angel blushed. "I'm so sorry."

"Quite alright, quite alright. Was that your boyfriend?" The man eyed Angel, licking his lips absentmindedly.

Angel looked back in the direction of the car, but realized it wasn't there. "Yeah, he just left. He's a professor as well." Why the hell did she tell him that?

The professor nodded in thought as Angel twirled her hair in her blue painted finger nails. "I see. Don't be late for class. I'll see you later."

"I won't. Take care."

Turning his head, the professor shouted out to Angel who was in a trance watching him leave. "You look great today Angel."

Gwen walked up to the bewildered Angel who couldn't help but turn a bit of red. "Wow girl, your make-up looks great!"

Giggling, Angel entwined Gwen's arm with hers. "Thanks girly."

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

Time had passed on and Angel still had no word from her brother or even news of her little niece until she arrived home from school one day. She was exhausted from the flight of stairs and would have almost collapsed had Collins not caught her.

Both of them knew that Angel was getting sicker and sicker; her coughing fits at night scared the shit out of the professor who got a job at a school near Angel's. Each night that she experienced them, he'd drink heavily after she had finally gotten a chance to steal a few hours sleep and be so drunk he'd vomit. He couldn't stand the fact that she was sick; he couldn't handle the fact that he'd have to sell her paintings one day in order to pay the rent.

Her paintings. Almost every week Angel poured out her heart into her paintings winning acclaim at her school. Talented they said. Wonderful they said. And all the while Angel was depressed; the lesion behind her ear had grown so large her wig wouldn't cover it any longer so she had to use her full length black wig to cover it.

Collins carried her to the couch sitting her down, a huge chocolate chip cookie and a glass of milk waiting for her. She nibbled on it happily smiling at him through her tired eyes; he grabbed a cookie himself shoving it into his mouth as he grabbed the mail. He climbed over the top of the couch and slid himself behind her and she relaxed as his legs wrapped around her.

"You've got mail love."

Angel placed her half eaten cookie onto the plate as Collins handed her the mail. "Do I?"

"Mmhm." Angel opened it happily as Collins' cookie crumbles fell onto her neck, tickling her. "Tom, you better not get cookie crumbs in my-"

"What?" Collins said his mouth full from his cookie.

"Ay Dios Mio." Angel pushed her plate out of the way taking the envelope which didn't have a return address, turning it upside down, pictures and a letter falling out.

Collins stayed silent as he watched his girl turn the wallet sized pictures over revealing a tiny baby in yellow lace. On the back the pictures read:

_4 ½ Weeks _

_To you my Aunt Angel from Angel.  
_

"Who did this?" She said as tears fell from her weary eyes.

A large smile came upon Collins' face as he watched Angel's face brighten with each picture. "I don't know but I'm glad they did this."

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

**Spainish Translations:**

"¿Qué dijo usted?" – What did you say?

"¿Qué demonios hizo usted?" – What the hell did you do?

"¿Qué pensaba usted?" – What is the matter with you?

"Ay Dios Mio." – Oh my God.


	21. Collapsing Hopes

**Author's Notes: I hope everyone is having a great week, it's almost the weekend yay! Take care of yourselves!**

**I OWN NOTHING (only story & add-ons).**

**Please read, review and enjoy! **

**Chapter 21**

"I can't believe this." Angel said as she traced the baby's lace with her finger.

Collins slowly caressed Angel arm as she shook with sobs, her voice growing hoarse with each outcry. "Why do they want to torture me? Why do they have to rub it in my face?"

"I don't think that they're doing this to hurt you Angel. They want to show you how she's going to fine. Whoever sent this is trying to update you."

Angel nodded slowly as she ran out of the living room and into the bedroom. She threw herself to the floor and dove to the bottom of the bed. Pushing things out of the way, Angel found a box that had different colors of fabrics sowed onto it. Collins stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. "What are ya lookin' for babe? Let me get it for you."

"No. I'm fine." The drag queen picked the box up, tucking it underneath her arm. She brushed past Collins who followed her, sitting on the arm of the couch. Opening the box, Angel took out a few small frames in the shape of hearts. "I've got 6 pictures and just enough frames!" She exclaimed happily. Collins smiled, she was happy and that was all that mattered.

Angel turned around to show Collins the frames. "They fit perfectly! Look honey!"

When Angel turned back, her hair had moved out of the way revealing the large lesion. "I see love."

Quickly, Angel placed the pictures into the frames. "Oh my goodness! Look at her! ¡Así que hermoso!" The drag queen clapped her hands as she laughed loudly, filling the room with the light that came from inside of her.

Collins' mood immediately lifted when she laughed and he grabbed some of the pictures excitedly. "Where do you want to put them Ang?"

Jumping up, Angel smiled as a few tears continued to flow. "Everywhere!"

"Tell me where!" Collins said as he laughed with Angel who grabbed one of her drum sticks and play it on the couch.

"In the bathroom on the counter, on the coffee table, on my vanity, on the kitchen counter by the coffee pot, by the windowsill and-"

"One on my desk!"

Angel ran to her boyfriend as he placed the pictures onto its respective places. "That is a wonderful idea lover."

"I can brag to my spoiled students about my niece in yellow lace." Angel watched Collins as he chuckled at himself, bringing her face to his in a sweet kiss. "Love you." Collins said as his grin widened.

"I love you too much."

As Angel walked over to the kitchen to get a slice of cheesecake, Collins slopped himself on the couch picking up the letter that Angel hadn't read yet. "Gonna read your letter Ang?"

Angel sliced a piece and placed it onto a brightly colored plate. "I don't know."

"Read it Ang."

Walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Collins, Angel looked solemnly at the letter. "Can you read it for me?"

"Sure babe." Collins slowly cleared his throat and opened the letter carefully.

The cursive was beautiful, a woman's handwriting. The stationary was pink with a beautiful floral bouquet on two corners.

_To Angel-_

_Isn't she magnificent? She reminds us so much of Petra. _

_We miss her so dearly. There is no one like her and I doubt we will ever find another. _

_I find it wrong and inhumane for you not to see Angel and be there for her when she needs you. Even though I was told to never have contact with you whatsoever, I am writing to you in interest of your niece and your feelings. _

_She is a special girl Angel. She'll do great things with you by her side. Your lifestyle has nothing to do with your heart, which I know is filled with her. She's going to love you as much as you love her. This is why I am sending you a round trip plane ticket to come out here and spend the week with your niece while they family is gone. She will be in our care, and I know that you can't wait to see her. _

_Please call me at (555) 555-5073 so that you can set a date to come. Good luck with school, I know you're painting beautiful masterpieces. _

_Sonya_

Collins slowly closed the letter folding it exactly how it was and placed it into it's envelop. "Wow."

"Yeah." Angel said lifting her knees to her chest. "I can't believe it."

"We'll have to figure out when you'll need to miss school-"

"I want to go next week..."

Collins turned his head quickly. "Next week Ang?"

Angel got up from her place on the couch and walked toward the bedroom. Collins followed her. "Isn't it a bit late to tell your professors Ang?"

Frantically pulling her clothes and throwing them onto the floor, Angel paced the bedroom going into drawers. "I need to go see my niece Tom! ¡Permita que mí hacer lo que yo me debo hacer maldita sea!"

Collins walked over the piles of clothes to the now crying Angel who sat in a pile of scarves. "Sweetheart, it's alright."

"No it's not! Why do they want me to see her? Why now? What are they going to do to me?"

"They're not going to do anything to you Angel. They are going to let you be with the baby. Isn't that what you want love?"

Angel nodded into Collins' shirt holding him tight around the stomach. "I'm going by myself."

This did worry him. Did they know that they were together? Why did they want Angel to come alone? What if something did happen to Angel? What if he wouldn't be there to protect her? "All you have to do is call me and I will be down there so quick your head will spin."

"You promise?"

Collins tapped the tip of Angel's nose playfully as he smiled at her. "You know I do."

Feeling her spirits lift already, Angel sat herself on top of her knees looking around her. "I've got to pick the perfect outfits for everyday!"

"That's right. We'll need to borrow a suitcase from Joanne."

Angel clapped her hands and began humming to herself. "I better call Mimi and Maureen!" Quickly getting herself up Angel ran to the door, slowing down until she collapsed to the floor.

Collins leapt to his feet, scooping the unconscious Angel in his arms. Gently the professor laid Angel onto the bed, her body even to tired to sleep correctly. He fixed her head so her neck wouldn't hurt her later and fixed her body into a more comfortable position. He didn't panic, he just watched her as her chest rose and fell with each breath. Exhausted. Absolutely exhausted. Collins did admit to himself that it had been a hard day for Angel, but he didn't expect her to collapse as she did. It must be coming soon, very soon. Quicker than he had expected.

Wiping his face of his own tiredness, Collins grabbed Angel's clothes folding them neatly and putting them back into place. The trip would have to wait, for a while at least. Collins picked up a kitchen chair and placed it next to the bed; he'd wait for her to wake up before he did anything else.

**Translations:**

"¡Así que hermoso!" – So Beautiful!

¡Permita que mí hacer lo que yo me debo hacer maldita sea!" – Let me do what I need to do dammit!


	22. Not Enough Time in The World

**Author's Notes: Hello there! I'm back guys! Yay for me! I have a week off for Thanksgiving Break so I have time to update my beloved stories! Thanks to all of you that have kept up with this story, I really appreciate it.**

**I OWN NOTHING (just add-ons & plot.)**

**Please read, REMEMBER, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

When he awoke that next morning, the first place he pried his tired eyes to view was Angel, but she was gone. He searched the bedroom, following the trail of clothes leading into the bathroom. Panicking, the still sleep professor ran out of the bathroom calling her name.

"ANGEL!" He called to her, his voice breaking with despair. Out from the kitchen she came, oven mitts on her hands. "I'm right here Tom. What is it?!" Collins grabbed Angel, shaking her. "What the hell is your problem Angel? I didn't know what happened to you!" The street drummer's eyes widened with his tone. "Tom, I'm fine. I didn't want to wake you. I woke up early so I was making breakfast." He looked into her eyes, studying them carefully. "You look so tired Ang, why don't you go to bed and rest for a while." Tearing herself from his grip, Angel walked into the kitchen taking the mitts off. "Tom, I really don't want to argue, it's too early in the morning." The professor approached his weary lover, lightly caressing her back as she faced the small window that they had above the kitchen sink. "Who said I wanted to argue? I'm just worried about you…" She moved once again from him, beginning to dry the plates off with a towel. "Well you don't need to be, I called Sonya and we set up a time for me to go and see the baby."

"What?" Collins said as he slowly approached her again. "Ang, I thought that we were going to at least try to get your professors a notice about you not showing up for classes for a week." Angel slammed the plate onto the shelf which startled Collins a bit. He could tell by her mannerisms that she wasn't going to change her mind about anything today. "I don't care right now Tom; I want to see my niece. Why can't you understand that?" Walking back towards the bathroom, Angel picked up the clothes that were lying on the floor, folding some of them. Collins watched her carefully as she tried to mask her exhaustion. "Ang, you're going to pass out again if you don't slow down."

Angel walked to Collins, her face inches from his. You know what Thomas? I'm sick and tired of you following me around like un niño pequeño. What is it about my niece that you don't like? Or is it the fact that for once, I'm not focusing on you?" Collins looked away from Angel, hurt by her words. Realizing that her words were becoming a little too harsh for even herself to take, Angel walked over to her closet once again taking out outfits. "Regardless of what you say, I'll be there at the train station tomorrow." Collins walked over to Angel who currently was sitting on the floor, occasionally coughing into the crook of her arm. "You're not going anywhere Angel. Not until you've gotten better. I love you baby and I only want the best for you."

"Sandeces Tom." Before anything else negative had the chance to brew, someone knocked on the door. The two lovers eyed one another angrily. "¡No me mire como eso! ¡Vaya obtenga la puerta!" Angel said as she shooed her lover. Collins reluctantly walked over to the door opening it. There Joanne and Maureen stood, Joanne holding a large suitcase behind her. "Hey Collins! We brought Angel her suitcase that she needed. How are you?" Maureen cheerfully said as she kissed Collins on the cheek. Joanne hugged Collins, immediately sensing his anger. "You okay?" She whispered to him while Maureen ran back into Angel's bedroom. Collins shook his head as Joanne led him further into the living room, sitting themselves on the couch. "What is it?"

"It's Angel. She's leaving."

"That's right."

"I'm just worried about her that's all."

"Why should you be worried? She'll be in good hands Collins."

"I know she will, but she's…sick Joanne. She's sicker than I thought."

Joanne's face paled a bit. "What do you mean?"

Collins looked over to his friend with forlorn eyes. "She fainted right in the middle of the floor Jo. She was in mid-sentence. The lesion…"

"What about it?"

"It's gotten bigger Joanne."

The two friends locked eyes for a while before Maureen came back into the living room on the verge of tears. Joanne stood up to comfort her girlfriend. "What is it Maureen?"

Collins himself stood up as he waited to hear what happened, but he had a feeling it was Angel's mood that was the root of the problem. "It's Angel…she's…"

"I'm what Maureen?" Angel asked leaning on the door frame of the bedroom.

The professor cautiously walked over to his lover who eyed him angrily. "Retroceda."

"Ang, baby please don't act this way. We only want what's best for you."

Angel slowly walked over towards them. "No! None of you care about me! If you cared, you would have told me about this thing on my fucking neck! But no, none of you had balls enough to tell me! What kind of friends are you! You hate me!"

"No one hates you Ang." Collins reasoned with her. "We love you. _I_ love you so much."

"You all are waiting around for me to die so you could be done with me! Waiting for me to die…" Losing all energy, Angel collapsed onto the floor, dropping her tube of lipstick.

She woke up with a start, in a deep sweat. She checked the clock, 7am, giving her only an hour and a half to get up to the train station. Collins slept soundly next to her, turning on his side. Quickly packing her things into her suitcase, trying her best not to wake her lover, Angel wheeled her suitcase into the living room. She grabbed her carry-on bag, packing it with all the money that she had been saving and her make-up as well as some other toiletries. She looked around for anything else she might need, quickly taking a water bottle out of the refrigerator. Angel shoved her AZT bottle into her purse before heading out the door. Pulling her suitcase down the stairs was a challenge but she managed to get it down before she woke up the rest of the apartment building.

Angel walked a while before she could get a cab to stop for her. Finally getting one to pull over, Angel leaned in to see what kind of person she'd be dealing with. He didn't seem to be bothered too much by her so she climbed in. Angel shoved her suitcase inside despite the grunts from the cab driver. "Train Station." Angel muttered. The man dropped her off about a block away from where she was actually supposed to be, which Angel figured he would do. "$30."

Shoving the money into the man's hand, Angel grabbed her suitcase from next to her. "Asno feo." She said smugly to him who inadvertently flipped her off. She checked around for the clock, she had about 30 minutes before her train would leave the station. After purchasing her cup of coffee as well as a croissant, Angel sat down next to her bags, watching the people around her. A man, who had been watching _her_ for a while, checking to see if she had anybody with her, sat himself next to her.

"Cory." He said handing out his hand to her.

Angel glanced at him, and smiled back. "Angel." The two shook hands.

The man crossed his legs effeminately, and pulled out a pack from his right pocket. "Cigarette?" Angel smiled at the man, placing her cup of coffee on the ground next to her foot. "Actually, I'd love one." Politely lighting up her cigarette for her, the man laid his back on the wall behind them. "Judging by the ticket that you just won't let go, I'd say we were going to the same place."

"Oh really? What a coincidence." Angel said flirtatiously. The man chuckled at her, flicking the end of his cigarette butt. "You have a gorgeous smile. Do people tell you that?"

"Actually, I do have people tell me that a lot. Especially someone really close to me." The drag queen looked down remembering the night's events. "But after last night, I honestly don't think that he's going to want to see me again."

The man picked a piece of lint off of his black slacks. "Oh yeah? Being a bad girl are we?"

"You know, I really don't want to talk about it. Sorry hun." Angel said as she picked her coffee up, sipping slowly. "No problem. I understand. So, this person, he your…man?" Angel eyed him carefully before responding back. "Yeah." The man nodded knowingly, stubbing his cigarette out with his foot. "I see. Well, I guess that leaves me out of the picture." Angel chuckled. "Wow, you just don't beat around the bush do you sweetie?" Standing up to stretch, the man lifted his arms revealing a rather large lesion by his navel. "No time to beat around the bush doll. Not enough time in the world." The whistle sounded from the train, shushing them both. "Well, we better get going. At least sit with me? We can be seat buddies." He said holding out his hand to her. Angel gazed upon his hand, smiling up to him. "Sure. I'd like that."


	23. When We Get There

**Author's Notes: Another update! Yay! Thanks to all of you who keep up w/ this story! Let me know what you think about what is to happen, I have some ideas…**

**I OWN NOTHING (only add-ons & plot).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

Collins kept his eyes closed reaching his arms out for Angel. "Ang? Baby where are you?" The professor's eyes opened quickly as he sat himself up from bed, trying to rid his face of the sleep that was still trying to call his name. "Angel?" He said more sternly this time, swinging his legs over and placing his old house shoes on his feet. Collins walked out of the room more briskly this time realizing what he felt was the inevitable. She was gone. "God dammit!" the man said grabbing a glass and angrily throwing it against the wall. He had no information on where she was going but in the letter. He said a silent prayer for her, hoping that she'd be alright and that she had enough money with her. There was nothing he could do but that, worry. Forever would he be worried about his Angel. But there was no turning Angel away from what she felt was right. Plopping himself on the couch, Collins crossed his hands behind his head thinking of what to do with himself next.

Angel and her new friend sat by one another chatting about the sights that went by them as they traveled. "Your niece sounds beautiful Angel." Cory said as he smiled at Angel who seemed to be greatly fatigued. Angel cleared her throat, reaching for her purse and pulling out a framed picture of the baby. The man's smile grew as he gazed upon the picture of baby Angel in her yellow lace. "Wow. She's gonna be hot stuff huh?" The drag queen chuckled, "You better believe it hunny." "Just like her Aunt." Angel began to blush, why was this man making her feel the way she was feeling? His remarks were certainly catching him off guard. Cory felt her awkwardness and placed his hand on hers as she began to put the picture back into her purse. "Angel, I like you. I can't sit here and say that I don't." Angel nodded knowingly to him, trying her best to not give him any kind of reassurance that she had feelings for him, because in fact she didn't. Collins was all she ever wanted in life, the one she had been waiting for. No one would be able to take his place. "I know you do Cory, but I love Collins." Cory laid his head against his seat taking a deep breath in. "So, what does this Collins look like so I won't have to be upset that you have a man." Angel smiled warmly, taking out a picture of Collins sitting in his all of anarchic splendor. The picture was Collins in the loft on a regular day, a joint in his mouth smiling wildly as he seemed to be dancing. The drag queen giggled as she did every time she saw this particular picture. Cory took the picture holding it closely to his face and laughed out loud. "Damn! He _is _fine!"

Collins lit the joint, stepping out onto the fire escape eyeing the streets below him. Shit looked different when Angel wasn't around. "Damn." He muttered realizing how little he paid attention to his beloved city, Angel took his mind over completely and he wouldn't have had it any other way. The phone's ringing caught his attention and he hoped onto the floor jumping over the glass that he still needed to clean up.

"Hello?"

"Hey you." Mimi's voice rang into the phone.

"Hey girl. What are you doin'?"

"Did she leave?"

"Yup."

"I knew she would."

"You and me both girl."  
"Don't worry love; she'll call you as soon as she gets there."

"I know. But the thing is what the hell am I going to do until she gets back."

The dancer giggled into the phone. "You're Tom Collins. I'm sure you'll figure out something."

"Well we're almost there." Cory announced to Angel who clutched onto her purse as she looked outside. "Almost to my little niece, Mousseline."   
"Mousseline? God that sounds familiar."

Angel looked back over to Cory. "It's the name that Marie Antoinette called her first born daughter."

Cory was taken aback by this. "Wow, you know your history huh?"

Angel smiled. "I loved reading about the life of Marie Antoinette. She was so beautiful, smart and just plain fabulous. I wanted to be like her."

"Seems like you are like her Angel."

The drag queen smiled continuing to look out the window.


	24. Heart of Hearts

**Author's Notes: I got the role of Mrs. Potts in my university's production of Beauty & the Beast so I am happy/extremely busy little girl. But I thought of you all, so here's another chapter. By the way, when you review please give me more than just the typical "Oh, poor Angel." Or "I hate Cory." Help a girl out please.**

**I OWN NOTHING (only add-ons & plot).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**What's Out There -Chapter 24**

Collins hung up the phone after speaking to Mimi, and looked at the mess he made of the glass. If Angel came in and saw that on the floor, she would never let him live it down so he took the broom and dust pan out of the small closet and began to clean the glass up.

The two stepped off the train, Angel looking about them. "So is anyone here to pick you up?" Angel eyed Cory, it seemed like he didn't even hear her when she spoke of Collins. "Actually, no, I'm supposed to call them to come and pick me up. They didn't know I was coming so early." The man nodded, coming closer to Angel. "Can I see you sometime while you're in town Angel?" The drag queen backed up a bit, keeping a more friendly distance. "Cory, I think you're a really wonderful person, but I can't see you…how you want to see me." The disappointment was apparent as he threw down the cigarette that he was about to light. This alarmed Angel a bit, he was getting angry a little too soon for her taste.

After throwing the glass away, Collins walked over to his phonebook looking for someone to call that wasn't apart of the group. He flipped to his home number, a number he didn't think he'd ever be dialing again. Although his dad said some horrible things to him years ago, he wasn't in the best health and Collins had to know if the man was still breathing or not. Jogging over to the book shelf, Collins grabbed the calling card that Angel had bought a few weeks ago. Slowly, he dialed the number that was so familiar to him yet had become to foreign. After the second ring, his mother picked up the phone.

"You know, I hang with you all day and I still don't get any goodbye or any promise of seeing you again?" Cory walked a little closer to her, tracing his finger down Angel's arm giving her the chills. "I think you're gorgeous Angel and I _really_ would like to see you again." Angel watched him as he did this, trying not to look alarmed as the rest of the passengers began to leave. "I need to go to the bathroom." She said right before he was about to kiss her. "I'll wait. Go ahead." When Angel grabbed her suitcase the man held it from her. "I don't think that you'll need it for the bathroom right?"

"Thomas?" His mother worriedly chimed in. Collins nervously fumbled with the cord of the phone as he cleared his throat. "Hey Ma." He heard his mother practically screaming in the background causing the professor to take his ear away from the phone. "Thomas! Where are you? Are you alright?!" Collins chuckled a bit, "I'm fine Ma, really. How are you?" His mother sighed; coughing could be heard in the background. "I'm doing alright darling, missing you isn't very fun you know." Collins smiled.

Angel walked away from Cory and her suitcase for the bathroom which unfortunately wasn't very far away. People were becoming scarce and the train was beginning to get cleaned. The drag queen walked until she was out of sight from Cory to run to the nearest pay phone. Her hands were shaking as she thanked the powers that be for having just enough change in her pocket to call . The woman picked up quickly, "Hello?" ", it's Angel. I'm in town and I really need you to hurry, there is a man here who isn't leaving me alone." "Oh my goodness! I'll be on my way as soon as I can dear, please hold on and be careful. Stay in a populated place." The woman hung up and before Angel could even hang up the phone, Cory was walking over to her carrying her suitcase. "Who ya callin' Angel?" His whole demeanor had changed since she first met him and now he looked at her as if she was prey. "My ride." She said curtly before reaching for her suitcase which he pulled away from her. "Let me take this for you." Angel eyed him carefully. "No, thank you I have it." She reached for it again, this time a bit more forcefully. As she reached, Cory took his hand to her ass squeezing it roughly. After ripping her suitcase from him, Angel slapped the man hard across his face stunning the man a bit.

"How is he mom?" Collins could hear his mom breathe a large sigh before reply to her son. "Tom, we don't even know if he's going to make it through the month honey."

After regaining his composure, Cory smiled coyly at Angel who began to walk away from him. "Come here!" He screamed to her as she began to run out of the train station, bags and all. Cory picked up a chase with Angel, who was surprised how fast she could run when she was truly afraid. Angel's bag felt weightless as she traveled down the street, Cory was right after her screaming at her to stop. "Fuck off!" She said as she ran a ways of the street until a hole in the sidewalk caused her to fall, her head hitting the ground.

Collins fumbled with the end of the phone cord. He didn't realize it was so soon, and for the first time he began to weep for his father. He wept because the man never wanted to know him, and because in his heart of hearts he'd always wanted to know him. Collins' mother cooed comforting words to her son as she heard him weep. "Tom, he's a sick man my baby. Please don't be upset." "How can you not be upset?" He shouted to her. "The love of your life is about to die! How can you just sit there and do nothing?"

Angel tried lifting her tired body up, trying to get away from Cory. The man laughed as he tried to catch his breath. Looking around himself, Cory laid down on the ground next to the dazed Angel, whose eyes were fluttering open and closed. Carefully, Cory lifted Angel's skirt, groping her roughly as she tried to stay awake. Inside she cried because yet again, she couldn't escape someone trying to hurt her. Someone was always trying to hurt her; someone was always trying to break her spirit.


End file.
